Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Donatello y Abril encuentran a una mujer moribunda y su hija de apenas dos meses de edad, deciden brindarles ayuda pero la madre muere y ellos tienen que cuidar a la bebe. Aunque conbatio con ninjas y kraangs, ser padre sera la lucha mas dificil a la que se enfrentara ademas de que no debe dejar que la niña sepa sus origenes por su bien. /Long-Fic/
1. Una hija

**Holis! Ya había querido hacer esta historia pero no había podido debido a la escuela y a mis otras historias. Este es mi tercer OC que les presento pero es el primero que hice y esta basado en mi XD Bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la historia ;)**

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba amarrado a una cama de metal con cuerdas de cuero sujetándolo de las manos y pies. Intento zafarse pero era imposible, estaban muy bien puestas. Levanto la cabeza pero no había nadie mas que una puerta; el resto era oscuridad. Sintio ganas de llorar pero no pudo pues una sombra entro al cuarto. Se acerco y comenzó a manejar algunas cosas en lo que parecía ser una mesa de control.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Donatello- ¿Qué me haras?

La sombra no dijo nada hasta que estaba a centímetros de su cara. Sonrió. Pudo sentir sus cabellos en el pecho y supo que era una chica. La misteriosa joven y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada si te quedas quieto…No dolerá solo sentiras un pequeño piquete.

Se alejo, tomo una pequeña jeringa y la puso en el ojo del mutante. Este solto un quejido de dolor, tiraba fuerte de las cuerdas pero estas no se soltaban. La chica sonrió de satisfacción.

-Pupilas violeta… me encanta pero no es suficiente.

Donatello no podía ver son el ojo izquierdo pero con el otro vio que la mujer tomaba un cuchillo.

-Yo quiero mas que eso…

-No,-suplico- no me hagas nada…

-Muy tarde amor… ya eres mio. ¿o quieres que tu pequeña hijita muera?

-Papi…

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, en su cama suavecita y segura. Solto un suspiro de alivio. No había sido secuestrado y no lo habían matado. Se levanto y decidió salir a caminar un poco a pesar de que eran las tres de la madrugada. Penso que el aire fresco le ayudaría a calmarse. En efecto, el aire era fresco y un poco frio pero agradable. Cuando paso por el edificio de Abril (le gustaba verla mientras dormía) vio que alguien estaba en una ventana. Se extraño un poco y al acercarse noto que era la pelirroja. Llevaba un camisón lila hasta las rodillas y su cabello baila con el viento. No se podía ver mas hermosa para el quelonio.

-¿Abril?

-¿Donnie?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… aire fresco, quería aire fresco.-dijo tímidamente.

-¿A las tres de la mañana?-pregunto con ironia la chica. No sabia muy bien porque lo dijo si ella se veía igual de extraña haciéndolo. ¨No me pude inventar algo mejor?¨ se regaño internamente el de bandana morada. Se sonrojo y Abril se rio.

-No te preocupes, yo igual lo estoy haciendo.-miro hacia abajo y se percato que estaba vestida con un camisón un poco… provocador.

-Ups,-dijo sonriendo tímidamente y cubriéndose- me voy a poner una bata…

¨Así te ves perfecta¨ quizo decir pero pensó que sonaria como un pervertido y mejor se mantuvo callado. Cuando llego de nuevo a la ventana, se pusieron platicar un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?-quizo saber Donatello.

-Horrible, a los profesores se les ocurrió poner seis exámenes sorpresa el mismo día. Luego, un tal Jack Everest reto a la maestra diciéndole-fue interrumpida por un llanto. El llanto era un bebe. Ambos adolecentes se sorprendieron y corrieron hacia la dirección del llanto. Al llegar, vieron a una mujer castaña y descalza con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. El quelonio se acerco con cuidado para no asustar a la pobre mujer pero ella parecía que no le importaba.

-Tranquila señorita,-dice amablemente- la sacaremos de aquí.

-No…-replica la mujer- mi tiempo ha terminado…

-No diga eso.-dice Abril agachándose- Podemos curarla.

La mujer los mira. Veia una chica determinada, bondadosa y leal y a un muchacho generoso e inteligente con un gran corazón. Luego, al pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus manos. Antes de que Donatello la ayudara a levantarse, la mujer se llevo las manos atrás del cuello y se desabrocho el collar de una perla color azul. La puso dentro del bulto y se lo dio al quelonio. La miro confundido.

-¿Por qué me da esto?

La pelirroja asoma la vista y lo que ve la sorprende.

-Donnie,-le dice- mira esto.

Donnie mira y casi le da un infarto. ¡Un bebe! La mujer le había dado un bebe. Pero, el era el menos indicado para cuidarlo. No, no podía ser su padre, no podía quedarse con ella.

-Es tuya,-dice la mujer castaña acercándola a su pecho- te la dejo.

-Pero, yo no puedo cuidarla. Soy solo un mutante ¿no lo ha notado?

La mujer sonrió.

-Claro que si, pero no me fije en tu físico si no en tu corazón.-levanta la cara del muchacho- vi generosidad y donde hay generosidad- mira a Abril- hay bondad. Y donde hay esas dos cosas; esta la familia perfecta.-se llevo las manos a atrás del cuello. Se desato un collar de cadena de plata con una perla azul colgando. Abrio la manta un poco y le puso el collar a la nena.- No le digan nada sobre mi. No debe saberlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Abril.

-Porque la podrían encontrar,-le responde- y no quiero que ocurra eso. Podrian dañarla.

No preguntaron mas.

-Bien,-dice al fin el quelonio después de un larguísimo silencio.-yo la cuidare bien. Se lo prometo.

La mujer sonrió, cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar. Donatello miro a la mujer muerta y luego a la bebe. Tenia unos ojitos cafes iguales a el y un cabello castaño claro muy delgadito.

-Vamos a mi casa,-dice Abril- ahí pensaremos que hacer.

Cuando llegan, la pelirroja puso a la bebe en su cama. Se hallaba dormida y muy tranquila. Mientras, Donnie daba vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre Donnie?

-Estoy pensando como le dire a los chicos que acepte ser el padre de una niña.-le responde nervioso.

-Mmmm…-reflexiona la chica- creo que eso si estará medio complicado pero seguro entenderán.

-Tienes razón.- eso ni el se lo creía. Sabia que se iba a meter en un problema bastante grande. Vio el reloj y era demasiado tarde.-Ya es demasiado tarde, mejor me voy para que puedas dormir.

La pelirroja dijo que ella iba con el y obviamente dijo que si. Abril cargo a la niña en sus brazos y salieron por la ventana.

**Ok, díganme si lo continuo o no por medio de un lindo (o no muy lindo) review :D**


	2. Antonella

Cuando estaban casi llegando a la guardia, se oyeron unos pasos de alguien que al parecer corria. Abril se acerco al bebe al pecho y Donnie se puso en guardia sacando su Bo. Pero cuando la persona apareció, resulto ser Miguel Ángel. Los adolecentes voltearon los ojos.

-¡Donnie! Que bueno que regresaste, Sensei ya se había preocupado.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo se enteraron que me fui?

-No se si sabes que Splinter siempre se levanta a mitad de la noche para ver si estamos ahí.-dice el menor con aire de sabelotodo. Parecia ignorar que la pelirroja llevaba un bulto en los brazos. Los tres fueron a la guarida y encontraron a todos los Hamato (Splinter incluido) en la sala con cara de estar enojados. Donnie solo sonrió nerviosamente y puso a Abril atrás de el.

-Donatello ¿sabes que hora es?-dice muy enojado su padre.

El de banda morada se hizo el loco.

-La verdad no me entere de la hora maestro.

-¡Son las tres y media de la mañana! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?-dice casi llegando a estar histérico el mayor de los hermanos.

-Y lo peor es que me despertaste por nada. Gracias Leo.-dice Rafael con sarcasmo aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por su hermano.- Te dije que estaba bien.-se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto pero ve lo que Abril traia en sus manos y se detiene a abrirlo sin siquiera pedir permiso (los modales no eran lo suyo) Cuando vio el interior estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué demonios?

Los demás se acercaron, atraídos por el comentario del rojo que no dejaba de mirar. Leo se llevo las manos a la boca, Splinter miro a su hijo que solo apretaba los labios y Mikey salto de felicidad.

-¡Yey! ¡Ya soy tio!

-Nadie es tio de nadie,-lo regaña Leo pero de repente capto lo que su hermanito quería decir.- ¡No! ¿Eres la mama de ese niño Abril?

Abril solo abrió la boca mostrando su enojo y Donnie la salvo de tener que dar explicaciones. Les conto todo; cuando salió de la guarida a tomar aire fresco (obviamente se salto lo del extraño sueno) como encontraron a la mujer y de la promesa que había tomado. Al final, dijo que le podían hacer preguntas y Rafa fue el primero.

-Ok, esa tipa-

-Mujer…-corrigio un poco enojado el genio. Después de todo, era la madre biológica de su hijo.

-Esa mujer, te encargo a su hijo. Bien, para empezar ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaba loca?

-¿Osea como?-pregunto Abril alzando una ceja.

-Pues si, dejarle su hija a un par de adolecentes y tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos es una tortuga mutante, tampoco es de cuerdos.

Donnie puso sus ojos en blanco. Leonardo levanto la mano y después de recibir un comentario sarcástico tipo: ¨Te ves super teto levantando la mano, no estamos en la escuela¨ de parte de Rafael, pudo decir su opinión:

-Pero ¿Qué clase de vida crees que le podamos dar? Recuerda que no somos ricos y que un bebe requiere muchísimos gastos además de que con Mikey ya tenemos mas que suficiente.

-¡Hey!-se queja el menor.

-Pero…-contraataca Donatello con un nudo en la garganta- debieron ver como me veía. Tenia una mirada tan… triste, como si supiera que ella no era capaz de cuidarlo. No sabia como decirle que no. Si lo llevaba a una casa hogar… ahí luego no los adoptan y… de todos modos, Splinter tiene la ultima palabra aquí así que…-los cinco adolecentes lo voltean a ver, ansiosos de su respuesta. El mutante se muerde el labio pensando lo que iba a contestar.

-Pues… yo pienso que fue una buena acción de tu parte hijo,- antes de continuar, hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a sus otros tres hijos que no hablaran.-pero tienes que saber que cuidar a un bebe no es nada fácil. ¿Comprendes eso?

-Hai sensei.

-Bien, entonces creo que puedes quedártelo.

Abril mira emocionada a Donatello y lo abraza con cuidado de no aplastar al bebe. Donnie pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la pelirroja. Bajo la vista para ver al niño y parecía que el igual estaba sonriendo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Leo dice que a todo eso, ¿Cuál era el sexo del bebe? Fueron al laboratorio para averiguarlo. Cuando Donnie termino, miro con mucha alegría a sus hermanos diciendo:

-Es niña.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Mikey. Donnie volteo los ojos.

-Mira…-el chico se ve y pide permiso para salir. Regresa con cara de haber descubierto una nueva especie de animal o algo así.

-¡Aaahhhh! Ya comprendo, las mujeres tienen entrada USB y los hombres tienen antena Wi-Fi.

-No exactamente pero por ahí le llevas.-contesta Abril moviendo la mano muy divertida.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-pregunto Leonardo

-Antonella.-dice con mucho orgullo el genio.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona el rojo.

-Porque es un hermoso nombre, significa bella como una flor. ¿No es genial?

Rafa dijo que si pero que si fuera por el, le hubiera puesto Tora que significa fuerte como un tigre pero Donatello le dijo que mejor no.

-Oye,-pregunto Abril- ¿Cómo le haras para educar a una niña?

-Si es cierto, ¿Qué haras cuando te pregunte porque esta cambiando su cuerpo o porque esta sintiendo maripositas en el estomago cuando ve al niño que le gusta?- dice Rafa casi riendose al imaginar a su hermano haciendo todo eso.

-El sabra como hacerlo,-lo defiende Abril- será un buen padre, ya verán.

-Tienes razón, incluso podre controlarla a la hora de dormir o llore.-dice Donatello.- No creo que vaya a hacer drama.

Pero si iba a hacer drama. Mucho drama.

Donatello se estaba muy cansado. No había podido dormir desde las 12 de la noche y Antonella nada mas no dejaba de llorar. Ya había probado con caminar en círculos, le había hablado incluso había cantado (empezaba a sospechar que ese había sido un problema porque según Rafa, su voz podría romper al cristal mas duro) pero nada había funcionado.

-¿No quieres dormir?-pregunto Donatello después de un largo bostezo-Mira, tu camita esta calientita y con mantas color rosa que tu…-iba decir ¨tu mama Abril¨ pero no estaba seguro de que Abril viera a Antonella así.-que Abril trajo y además, yo podre dormir ¿No te gustaría que papi durmiera? Así no te cantaría esas horribles canciones de cuna que al parecer no te gustan.

¨Como si eso la fuera a convencer¨ pensó. La niña solto un alarido tremendo y fue cuando Rafael perdió la paciencia y se presento al cuarto de su hermano genio seguido de Leo y Mikey.

-¡Cállala o yo la callo!-dice alzando su puño.

-No te preocupes, orita guardara silencio. Solo…- el quelonio morado se rasco la barbilla y se le prendió el foco- ¡tiene hambre! Seguramente tiene hambre.

-¿Qué comen los bebes de dos meses?-pregunto Mikey quitándose los dedos de los oídos.

-Leche materna pero… ninguno de nosotros tiene leche materna. ¿No hay un sobre de formula para bebes en la bolsa que nos trajo Abril? Quizás ahí alla un poco-sugiere Leonardo.

-Tienes razón.-Donnie se levanta para ir por la bolsa rosa a la sala y encuentra que si hay un sobre. Mañana le daría mas dinero y pediría mas. Hizo un biberón y al dárselo, Antonella se quedo dormida. El quelonio suspiro de alivio y se sento en un banco que había en la cocina.

-Ser tu papa será mi mayor desafio.-dice juntando su nariz con la de la pequeña.

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me animan a seguir :)****  
**


	3. Primeras palabras

**Hola chicos! ¿Como han estado?** **Perdon si tarde mucho en actualizar pero la sangre no me llegaba al cerebro con esta historia y me puse medio histérica D: Pero bueno, ya estoy mejor y aquí esta el episodio.**

_Cinco meses después…_

Donatello estaba en la cocina con su hija y Abril. Ambos adolecentes estaban esforzándose por conseguir que la niña abriera su boca para darle de comer.

-Antonella, debes comer tu avena.-dice el quelonio llevando la cuchara a la boca de la nena pero esta se hace para atrás, frunciendo el seño.-Mira sabe muy rica-toma otra cuchara y provo la comida. La verdad, empezó a saber porque su hija no estaba comiendo.

-¿Esta buena?-pregunto Abril en susurro.

-No, es que no tiene sabor.-le contesta igual en susurro. Abril se rie entre dientes.

-¿No te quieres comer la avena que te da tu papa?-Antonella dijo que no con la cabeza-Pues bien, te dare otra cosa.

Va por un frasco de comida para bebes sabor ciruela pasa. Tomo una cuchara y se la puso enfrente de la nariz a la peque que abrió la boca. Entonces tomo la cuchara de avena la cuchara de avena y se la dio. Antonella la comio pero, para sorpresa de los adolecentes, no pareció quejarse. Incluso alzo sus manitas para pedir mas.

-No se si reprocharte porque engañaste a mi hija o decirte que me enseñes ese truco.-dice Donnie con una expresión de que estaba diciendo algo enserio pero en broma. Nadie comprendía esa expresión.

-¿Por qué no haces ambas?-sugiere la pelirroja. Donatello se sonrojo por la estupidez que acababa de decir y mejor siguió dándole de comer a la niña. Cuando termino, el quelonio tomo en brazos a su hija y le preparo una formula para bebes. Abril se sento delante de Antonella y comenzó a decirle palabras cortas para que ella intentara repetirlas.

-Papa…-señalo al quelonio.

-Aa.-repitió la niña

-Leche…-señalo el biberón.

-Ele.

-Mama…-pero esta vez no señalo a nadie.

-Ama…-repitió la niña tomando de la cola de caballo a la adolecente.

-No, yo no soy tu mama.

-Ama…

Abril volteo los ojos y retiro suavemente el cabello de las manos de Antonella. Donatello le dio el biberón a la niña que lo tomaba felizmente. Luego, Mikey entro desde la sala a donde ellos estaban con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tenia algunas manchas de pintura rosa y turquesa en el rostro.

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa!-dice Miguel Ángel dando saltitos de emoción.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas manchas en el rostro?-pregunto Donnie. Mikey cambio su expresión a una de susto y se limpio las manchas rápidamente.

-¿Ya?

-Si, ya.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora si, vengan!

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron enfrente de la habitación del naranja, este tomo unas bandas y se las puso en los ojos. Aunque Donnie estuvo a punto de caerse con las cosas que había, llegaron sin ninguna herida a donde Mikey los condujo. Olia a madera cortada, pintura y un ligero olor a perfume para habitaciones olor a flores.

-Mikey, ¿ya podemos quitarnos la venda de los ojos?-pregunto Abril riéndose.

-Ya pueden hacerlo.-dice el

Ambos adolecentes de la quitan la banda y la quijada casi se les va hasta el suelo pero de la emoción. Leo, Rafa, Splinter y Mikey estaban parados delante de una hermosa habitacion; tenia las paredes rosa con una separación blanca para dejar la parte de abajo color turquesa. Había una cuna blanca con un pabellón rosa clarito, en la cabecera tenia el signo del clan Hamato y una alfombra esponjada en el centro de todo con juguetes encima. Había cuadros de flores o fotos de Antonella con su familia en algunas partes y una tortuga de peluche estaba en una silla frente un escritorio, con un par cuadernos y una lapicera, ambos muebles de color blanco.

-¿Ustedes… hicieron esto?-pregunto Donatello con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro que si,-dice Leo con emoción. Tenia unos guantes de carpintería y manchas blancas en el rostro. Al parecer se había encargado de los muebles-nos tomo tres meses de juntar dinero y dos de construcción pero al fin lo logramos. ¿Les gusta?

-¡Nos encanta!-dijeron Abril y Donnie al mismo tiempo. Hasta Antonella sonrió de alegría.

-Ya no se nos hacia bien que Nelly durmiera en esa caja de frutas llena de mantas en donde la tenias así que…-Rafa extendió sus brazos mostrando su trabajo-Aquí esta el resultado. Leo y yo hicimos los muebles, Mikey pinto las paredes y Splinter nos ayudo con el diseño de todo el cuarto.

-Wow, les quedo increíble.-dice Donnie viendo la cuna. Nelly (**N/A:** Así será el diminutivo de Antonella) bosteza y Splinter dice que la bebe podía dormir ya en su cuna. Abril la pone ahí y pone una mantita sobre ella.

-Ahora hay que dejarla dormir.-dice Leo. Todos se retiran del cuarto mientras Antonella dormía cómodamente.

* * *

-Leo…-Donnie señalo a su hermano mayor, que miraba la televisión. Rafael paso a lado de ellos y se sento.

-Rafa…-dijo el quelonio a su hija mientras le daba una muñeca de cabellos rojos y vestido verde.

-¿Sigue sin hablar, cierto?-pregunto Rafa quitándole la vista a la historieta.

-No, no entiendo porque.-le responde. Splinter entra a la sala y escucha lo que sus hijos decían.

-No te preocupes Donatello, cada niño es distinto y cada uno se tarda mas en hablar que otros.-se agacha a la altura de la nena y dice:-Papa…

-¿No que cada niño aprende a un ritmo distinto?

-Si pero no es mala idea lo que tu haces.

Se quedaron hablando con la bebe un rato mas y la verdad, no lograron mucho. Solo repetía algunas de las vocales pero no decía mucho mas. En ese momento, Abril entro para entrenar y ver a Nelly cuando esta grito extendiendo sus manitas:

-¡Mama!

Todos se voltearon a verla. Nelly no dejaba de repetir la nueva palabra aprendida y Abril se acerco corriendo a abrazarla.

-Creo que eres su mama ahora Abril.-dice Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Donnie se levanta, diciendo que va por la cámara para tomar un foto de ese momento cuando la niña dice:  
-¡Papa!

El morado se voltea y la pelirroja dice:

-Pues ahora tu eres su papa.-frunce el seño en broma-¡Ve por la cámara! Pero que Leo nos tome una foto.

Donnie corre por la cámara y se la da a su hermano. Ambos adolecentes se abrazan y el quelonio carga a Nelly con cariño que sonreía a la cámara. Leo saca la foto impresa en papel (ya que la cámara era instantánea) y se la muestra a sus amigos.

-¿Y si ponen atrás de la foto: ¨Las primera palabras de Antonella Hamato O'Neill.¨-sugiere el de bandana azul.

-Si pero antes,-dice Abril mientras dejaba a Antonella en los brazos de su abuelo-quiero que nos tomes una foto a mi y a Donnie.

-Bien, ¡sonrian!

Justo un par de segundos antes de que Leonardo tomara la foto, la pelirroja le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla que provoco que el quelonio se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué el beso?-dice al terminar.

-Porque te amo.-le responde-Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo igual te amo.

**Ash, lo sé, soy pésima escribiendo cosas románticas pero no pueden decir que no lo intente. Ustedes querían Apritello así que, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Una completa basura? ¿Lo quito y pongo Capril? Total, en un par de capítulos, Nelly ya va a crecer y tendrá muchas aventuras junto a su papa ¡Yey! Y ahí, les prometo que los capítulos serán mucho mejores :D**


	4. Una dia con Nelly

_Tres años después…_

Unos pequeños pies blancos se asomaron por debajo de una cama. Cuando al parecer se da cuenta de que es de día, corre por una alfombra color rosa para llegar a una caja amarilla y saca unos zapatos negros. Los piecitos caben perfectamente dentro de ahí. Luego, corre haciendo que sus zapatos hagan mucho ruido pues como no se amarro las cuerdas, estos se le caian. Abrio una puerta y sus ojitos cafes vieron que su papa estaba dormido frente al computador. Sonrió. ¨Seguramente estaba haciendo sus cosas esas raras¨ pensó Nelly. Se acerco lentamente y lo movio.

-Papi, ya es de día.-dice ella. Donatello comienza a despertar y sonríe al ver a su hija frente a el. Siempre pensó que el seria quien despertara a el pero parece que resulto ser al revés.

-Buenos días Nelly.-la saluda. La niña pone una carita enojada y señala con la vista la computadora.-Si, se que no quieres que me la pase ahí pero…

-Debes ¨domi¨ bien.-dice ella.

-Si, hoy intentare dormirme antes de las once. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Si! ¡Quiero panquecas!*

Donatello se levanta y le dice a la niña que primero se debe peinar ese cabello. Antonella se alacia el cabello de un lado y dice que ya estaba peinada pero al terminar, el otro lado que no se peino, se alzo y parecía nido de ratas. El quelonio se rio y la sento tomando un cepillo de un cajón del escritorio. Cepillo lentamente el cabello castaño claro y los separo para hacer una trenza, que Abril le enseño, y termino amarrándola con una liga azul turquesa.

-Papi ¿hoy vendrá mama?

-No se Nelly pero ojala si. Me gusta cuando viene ¿y a ti?

-Si, me gusta mucho.

Cuando termina, Donatello dice que ya es hora de que fueran a entrenar. Ella dice que de acuerdo y caminan a la cocina donde el quelonio pone un tazon de leche con cereal y un plato de fruta partida a lado.

-Yo quería panquecas.-dice Nelly.

-Tienes que cambiarte y entrenar, come tu cereal.-le responde Donatello. Nelly le entrecierra los ojos, mostrando su enfado y se padre la pasa de largo. A sus tres años, su pequeña hija tenia de personalidad, una mezcla de las actitudes de su familia; tenia la hiperactividad de Miguel Ángel (lo cual casi siempre era un problema a la hora de dormir) el instinto maternal de Leonardo, la terquedad de Rafael y su inteligencia. Por eso la quería.

-Ya termine papa.-muestra sus platos vacios.

-Bien, ahora debes cambiarte.-se levanta y va a dejar los platos al fregadero (**N/A: **Soy yo o eso suena como una grosería O_o) seguido de su hija.

-¿Puedo usar mi yukata?-pregunto ella.

-Pero te la quitas cuando sea tu entrenamiento.-le dice el, tomandola de la mano para ir al cuarto.

-Bien.

La yukata se la había conseguido Abril en una tienda en un barrio chino, que extrañamente vendia cosas de japon. Vio esa ropa color turquesa y pensó que le gustaría que le gustaría desde ese día, Nelly la quiere usar para todo. Cuando termina de ponérsela, ambos van al dojo donde los demás ya los estaban esperando. Splinter empieza el entrenamiento con unas peleas en parejas y Antonella se emociono. Era muy divertido ver como peleaban. Se sento a un lado de su abuelo y comenzaron. Leo y Mikey eran una pareja y Donnie y Rafa otra. Primero, Leo ataco con sus katanas al otro pero este las esquivo fácilmente. Contraataco con sus chacos pero Leo los tomo y Mikey termino en el suelo. Mientras, en la otra parte del dojo, Donatello ataco a su hermano con el Bo y Rafa lo tomo entre sus sais, pero el otro solo forcejeaba con el. Luego, el rojo se safo y con el pie, logro darle en el estomago a su contrincante, dejándolo sin aire y a el, como el ganador de la pelea. El maestro ordena parar.

-Y así Nelly,-dice Rafa-fue como venci a tu padre.

-Rafa…-murmura Donnie-no le des tu ejemplo.

-¿Por qué no? Soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir que conozco.-contesta de forma burlesca a su hermano. Después de unas horas mas de entrenamiento para sus tios y padre, le toco a ella el turno de entrenar.

-Sensei, ¿Cuándo voy a escoger mi arma?-pregunto ella.

-Todavia no Antonella,-contesta Splinter-primero debes aprender otras cosas.

-¿Y cuando podre? No me dijiste cuando.

-Cuando los cerdos aprendan a volar.

Nelly corre del dojo, sonriendo, dejando a su maestro confundido y al regresar, trae un dibujo de un cerdo… con alas.

-¿Ya puedo?-pregunto con inocencia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Nelly entra al laboratorio de su padre con dos libretas bajo en brazo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de que odiaba tener que estudiar después del entrenamiento y estaba toda sudorosa.

-¿Ya quieres estudiar matemáticas verdad?-pregunto Donnie aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-¿Qué? Nah, es que sensei me dijo que ya iba a poder tener un arma.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cual vas a escoger?

-No se, supongo que escogeré el Bo o las katanas.-responde la niña tomando asiento en un pequeño escritorio que tenían en el laboratorio. Donatello se acerca a una pizarra delante de Antonella la palabra ¨Matemáticas¨ Cuando ella lee esa palabra (ya sabia leer, era un niña prodigio) se levanta e intenta llegar a la puerta sin ser vista pero su padre la escucha mas no la alcanza. Cuando sale corriendo, busca por todos lados con la mirada pero no ve nada.

-¡Antonella Hamato O'Neill, no puedes escapar de las matemáticas!-grita el, aunque pareció un loco gritando al aire.

-¡Si puedo, mirame!-respondió, igual a gritos. El quelonio de banda morada alza la vista, encuentra a su hija trepada en una viga del techo de la guarida.-¡El munstro** de las matemáticas no me comera el cerebro!

-¿Tu tio Rafa te dijo eso?-Nelly asiente y el murmura:-Cuando me lo encuentre lo voy a matar.-luego vuelve a hablar normal-Nelly, a baja de ahí. Te puedes lastimar. Te juro que las matemáticas no te mataran.

-¿Lo juras papa?

-Lo juro, pero… bajate de ahí.

Antonella se baja con cuidado y va con su papa a su ¨salon de clases¨

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¡Mami!-dice Nelly bajándose del sofá al ver entrar a Abril.

-Hola princesa ¿Qué tal te fue?

-¡Voy a tener un arma!

-¿Cuál?

-Ni idea pero ¡la tendre!

Abril voltea a ver a Donatello que solo sonríe y encoje los hombros. La pelirroja lleva a su hijita al cuarto de esta y muestra una bolsa que llevaba en el brazo y saca una pintura de uñas color morado oscuro.

-¿Quieres pintártelas Nelly?-pregunto Abril.

-¡Si! ¿Pero y si papa se enoja?-contesto ella con un poco de nerviosismo en la ultima frase.

-Que le hace, yo le explico todo.-destapa la pintura y toma la manita de su hija para comenzar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Donatello abrió la llave del agua y puso una tina bajo en chorro de agua para que se llenara. Metio la mano dentro de la tina y sintió que estaba tibia. Temperatura ideal.

-Nelly, ya es hora de bañarse.

La niña, que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con Miguel Ángel, escucha el llamado de su padre.

-¡Tio, ayudame a esconderme!-dice ella a su acompañante. Mikey recordó que el, lo que mas odiaba cuando tenia tres, era bañarse pero tuvo que suprimir a su niño interior y dijo:

-Lo siento Nelly pero debes bañarte.

-¡No!-corre hacia la cocina y el naranja la sigue. Ella no era muy rápida en esos momentos así que fue fácil atraparla. La tomo y la puso sobre su hombro a pesar de todas las exigencias y golpes que daba.

-Ya esta aquí Donnie.-anuncia Mikey dejando a la nena en el piso del baño.

-¡Me agarro a la fuerza!-se quejo ella señalando a su tio.

-¡No se iba a dejar de otra forma!-replico el otro. El morado les pone el dedo en la boca, señal de que se callaran. Cuando eso ocurrió, comienza a hablar.

-Antonella, tu tio tiene razón. No te ibas a dejar de otra forma.-toma a su hermano por los hombros y ambos salen del baño.-Te dejamos para que te prepares. No olvides gritar cuando estes lista.

Mikey le dedico una mirada a su sobrina de ¨¡Tragate eso, Hamato!¨ y ella le saco la lengua en señal ¨Me vale un pepino¨ Después de eso, la puerta se cerro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Antonella estaba recostada en su cama nueva, que su padre se había encargado en construir y estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, sudando y llorando.

-_Papa… no me ignores… Me portare bien pero… no me odie por favor. Yo te quiero mucho…_

_-Pero yo no te quiero Antonella…_

Eso fue el colmo. La pequeña se despertó y corrió al cuarto de su papa con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas. Se metió entre las mantas, despertando a Donatello.

-Nelly…

Sintio los delgados brazos de su hija rodeándolo. El le correspondió el abrazo y se imagino que había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si…tu… ya no me querías… pero no se porque…-contesto, sin dejar de soltarlo. El le acaricio la cabeza y la dejaba desahogarse. Cuando escucho que se calmo, vio que era hora de consolarla.

-Nelly, sabes que yo nunca dejare de quererte. No me importa que hagas yo nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto limpiándose una lagrima que corria por su rostro.

-Por supuesto.-contesto el-¿Quieres dormir aquí, cierto?

-Me siento mas segura.

***Asi le decía yo a los hot-cakes cuando era pequeña.**

**Si, soy pésima escribiendo peleas pero con el tiempo mejorare. Solo quise mostrar como era un día con Nelly y por eso noo hay mucha historia. Y perdón por tardar un monton en actualizar. Bye!**


	5. Amiga ¿o enemiga?

**Hola! Como han estado? Venia haciendo cuentas y descubrí que ahora serán mas de 25 capitulos de este fic :D :O :D Seran varias situaciones que tendrán una especie de ¨leccion¨ para Nelly que le ayudaran para el problema final, que será el mas complicado de todos. Ah, y hoy iniciamos con el primer problema :D Me dijeron que querían ver acción y eso es lo que tendrán (al final de problema) Ya, sin mas, ¡empecemos!**

Nelly salió de su cuarto justo cuando las tortugas se preparaban para ir a patrullar. Se puso rápido unos zapatos y corrió hacia ellos. Abrazo a su papa y dijo:

-¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

-Lo siento princesa, es muy peligroso.-se disculpa Donatello acariciando su cabeza. La nena comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-¡¿Entonces porque lo hacen?!

-Ya,-corrige Rafa-lo que queríamos decir es que es muy peligroso para una niña como tu.

-¡Pero pronto sere un kunoishi como mi mama Abril!-replica.

-Si pero todavía no.-contesta su padre-Cuando lo seas podras hacerlo. Si te portas bien, te sacare a pasear a la superficie.

-¿Enserio? ¡Nunca he salido!

-Por eso princesa. Ya me voy.-le da un beso en la frente-Portate bien y no molestes a sensei en su meditación. Cuando llegue ya debes estar dormida.

La niña bufo.

-¿Enserio tiene que ser cuando llegue? Es muy pronto.-se quejo la menor.

-Ya sabes las reglas Antonella y una de ellas es dormirse temprano.

Nelly jugueteo con sus dedos antes de decir:

-Este… ¿Cuáles eran?

Donatello suspiro. Le había dicho las reglas como quinientas veces a esa niña y nada mas no se le metían a la cabeza.

-Primero: no molestar a Splinter en su meditación. Segundo: No entrar a mi laboratorio. Tercero: Dormirse temprano. Cuarto: No comer de mas…

-Ah, ya me acorde, sobre todo del no experimentos biológicos.

-Eso implica no entrar a mi laboratorio. Ahora si, ya me voy y pórtate bien

Nelly vio como las tortugas se alejaban y se dio la vuelta con aire inocente. Se sento en el sillón, traia una sonrisa… extraña. Luego, escucho que la tapa de la alcantarilla se cerraba y corrió al laboratorio de su padre. Tomo un par de tubos de ensayo y un libro de su cuarto. Lo abrió, leyó un par de notas y puso un liquido en el tubo.

-No creo que se moleste si practico uno de mis experimentos.

O-O-O-O

-¿No planearas llevarla al exterior o si?-le pregunto Leonardo a su hermano

-Pues…-el quelonio morado pensó. Quizás era buena idea de que Nelly viera mas personas de su especie y que dejara de crecer solo en un ambiente de mutantes, experimentos, ninjas y kraangs y solo con hombres (lo decía porque Nelly había empezado a querer ponerse ropa de varon) Pero ¿y si el hombre del que su madre biológica la reconocia? Preferia no arriesgarse-No creo… pero dicen que los niños nunca olvidan…

-Eso es cierto,-afirma Rafa-yo aun recuerdo que Leo me dijo irresponsable.*

-Por Dios, supéralo, eso fue cuando teniamos nueve.

-Un niño nunca olvida.

-¡Hey!-dice Mikey-Lamento arruinarles se momento de recordar sus infancias pero creo que hay alguien que esta siendo atacada.

Los otros tres se asoman por donde el menor decía y en efecto, estaban los dragones purpuras persiguiendo a una chica rubia, con ojos verdes toxico y un vestido negro con tacones del mismo color.

-Vamos muñeca,-dice el mas fuerte de todos (**N/A: **Si alguien me pasa los nombres se los agradecería)-Danos tu cartera

-Pero ya les di mi teléfono.-llora la mujer que no aparentaba tener mas de 21 años-Mi cartera la ocupo para pagar el alquiler.

-Me importa un comino para que lo ocupes nosotros lo necesitamos mas.-dice Fong.

Las tortugas no pierden tiempo y entran en acción. Comienzan a pelear contra los pandilleron mientras la chica se iba a esconder atrás de un bote de basura. Miraba con atención a sus salvadores; parecían… ¿tortugas? El no mentia, si eran mutantes. No importaba, eran sus salvadores y no debía olvidar darles las gracias después de eso. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado hasta que una mano apareció delante ella, ofreciéndole ayuda para pararse.

-Gracias… este, ¿señor tortuga?-la chica se rio.

-Puede llamarme Donatello ¿Por qué estaba tan sola siendo tan noche?

-Había ido a una fiesta con unas amigas y… me fui mas tarde de lo esperado.-parecio que recordó algo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso-Dejen les doy algo de dinero, después de todo lo que hicieron…-pero Leo la paro antes de que pudiera continuar.

-No señorita, no es necesario, estamos bien.

La chica se resigno.

-Me llamo Dalilah.-dice ella.

-Bien, nos vamos. Fue un placer.-dice Rafa. Los cuatro están listos para correr cuando Dalilah tomo de la mano al morado.

-Espera.-el la mira-Me da miedo ir a mi casa sola, ¿podrias acompañarme?

Donatello no sabia que contestar. Su hijita lo estaba esperando y seguramente si no iba con ellos, se preocuparía. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Dalilah fuera sola a su casa, mejor acompañarla. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus hermanos que se adelantaran. Ellos hicieron una señal de entendimiento y se fueron. El morado suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia.-dice ella tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que no Dalilah, entiendo tu miedo. Digamos que hoy en día la situación no va muy bien.

Dalilah se rie suavemente. Al escuchar eso, Donatello no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa; ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Se estaba enamorando?

-Oye, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.-dice ella. No había notado que sus ojos verdes eran hermosos.

-¿Qué? Ah si… mi nombre es Donatello.

-¿Cómo el artista del renacimiento?

-Si, ¿raro no?

-Por supuesto que no, me encanta el trabajo que hizo…

Pasaron todo el camino platicando. Donnie descubrió que el nombre completo de la rubia era Dalilah Oraku (ese apellido le sonaba conocido pero lo paso por alto) , tenia dos años mas que el osea 21, era huérfana de madre y fue maltratada por su padre toda su infancia. Por su parte, Dalilah se entero que Donnie tenia 19 años, sus hermanos eran las tortugas que lo habían acompañado y que tenia una linda hija de nombre Antonella.

-Yo siempre he querido un hijo pero no encuentro a ningún hombre.

-No te preocupes Dalilah,-la consuela Donatello-se que algun día encontraras al hombre de tus sueños.

Ella le sonrió y llegaron a su casa. Ambos se miraban o mas bien, el la miraba a ella el suelo con una dentadura blanca iluminaba su rostro. Aparto unos mechones dorados de su rostro y dijo con voz triste:

-Parece que aquí es.

-Si…

Ambos se dan la vuelta pero antes de que el quelonio se fuera, Dalilah lo llamo.

-Donatello, me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te importaría venir mañana a las nueve? Podremos ser buenos amigos.

El morado trago saliva. ¿Acaso esa chica le estaba pidiendo una cita? No, no se debía comportar como el adolecente que había sido, ahora ya era un adulto y no podía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto Dalilah.

-Oye, ¿y podrías traer a Nelly? Me encantaría conocerla.

-Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, se fue.

***Eso fue lo que le dijo un amigo mio a mi hermano menor un dia y desde entonces no lo ha superado. Un pequeño caneo de mi vida no afecta a nadie :) **

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me dejan un review? **


	6. Oficialmente enemiga

**Hola! Les deseo un feliz año nuevo aunque fale un día! :D Es que quizás mañana no pueda actualizar y quería decirles eso de una vez. Muchas han estado preocupados por la relación de Dalilah con Donatello y… no quiero spoliarlos pero tienen porque… Sin mas que decir, empecemos**

-Papa ¿Por qué me tengo que vestir así?-pregunto Nelly intentándose quitar los zapatos negros de valle-No me gustan los zapatos y el vestido me pica.

-Es un regalo de Dalilah, hoy iras a conocerla.-le responde Donatello. Ya habían hablado de es y la niña simplemente estaba terca de que no quería ir.

-Además, no es mi culpa que no sepa que lo que mas odio en esta vida son los vestidos.-se vuelve a quejar.

-Ya dejate de quejar.-se levanta y la conduce a la puerta-Vamonos.

-¿Tu no te vas arreglar?-pregunto Nelly. Donatello se dio cuenta de que no se podía presentarse así y le dijo que se iba a bañar rapidísimo. Antonella asintió sin dar mucha importancia y se sento en el sofá. Aunque su padre se veía muy feliz con la tal Dalilah, había algo que no le olia bien de ella. Pensaba que esa mujer quería algo mas que una simple amistad con el pero… ¿eso es bueno o malo? Si su papa se enamoraba de ella ¿le dejaría de prestar atención? ¿Qué pasaría con su mama? En la TV veía que los padres de los niños estaban casados o eran novios pero sus papas no eran eso. ¿Osea que su padre podía casarse con Dalilah?

-Ay no…-murmuro para si, llevándose las manos a la cara. ¡Significaba que ella seria su madrastra! Y por lo que sabia, las madrastras eran malas y obligaban a sus hijastras a limpiar la casa (no gracias) y se quedaban con el dinero de sus esposos y seguramente al enterarse de que era una niña prodigio la obligaría a dejar su infancia y la meterá a Harvard para ganar dinero y… En todo eso pensaba cuando Abril entro a la guarida.

-Hola Nelly.-la saluda.-Tu papa no te ha dicho nada de las uñas ¿cierto?

-Hola mami. Ya me dijo algo hoy, dijo:-cambiando su voz a una mas grave, intentando imitar la de Donatello-¨¿Y esa uñas de vampiro? Sabes que no me gusta que te pintes así.¨

Abril se rio al escuchar la imitación de la niña

-Ya sabes como es tu papa ¿me quieres ayudar con algunas cosas que traje?

Antonella obviamente que dijo que si y corrió a la cocina. La pelirroja saco algunas verduras que había comprado y se puso a picar zanahorias para el caldo de la cena. Mientras, Nelly estaba sentada un un banco.

-Mama… este… ¿Qué opinas de Dalilah?

Al escuchar ese nombre, la pelirroja casi rompe la tabla de picar en dos. Sin decir alguna palabra, pone todo lo picado en un tazón y la niña dice:

-Creo que hay astillas en las zanahorias.

-¿Qué?-mira y en efecto, había astillas pero no le importo. Se quito el cabello de la cara y continuo:-Pues… opino que Donatello se puede enamorar de quien quiera. Es su vida no la mia y nunca fui nada de el mas que su amiga.

Era extraño escuchar que Abril llamara a su padre por Donatello en lugar de Donnie. Algo le decía que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Entonces no estas enamorada?-pregunto Nelly con cierta decepción-¿Ya no te hace sentir mariposas?

-Esta celosa niña.-dice Rafael entrando por algo al refrigerador.

-No son celos Rafael.-dice ella cerrando el refrigerador.

-¡Hey!-se queja por el acto-Tengo hambre. ¿Entonces que sientes?

-Son mariposas encabronadas.

Wow. Abril debía estar muy enojada como para decir groserías. Nelly pensaba en donde había escuchado esa grosería cuando su mama dijo:

-Por mi que se vaya con cualquiera ese _Saukerl*_

_-_Veo que el alemán te ayudo.-observa el rojo.-Yo opino que lo de Dalilah es solo un capricho, ya se le pasara.

-Antonella vámonos.-dice Donatello entrando a la cocina, ignorando de que hablaban los otros dos. Antes de que se parara, Abril se acerco a ella y le susurro:

-Dime todo lo que descubras ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente y va a reunirse con su padre.

O-O-O-O

Mientras caminaban por los tejados, Antonella iba pensando como era ella. Su padre nunca la había descrito a la perfeccion y solo decía que era rubia y ojiverde pero nada mas. ¿Seria amable? ¿Honesta? ¿Dalilah es su verdadero nombre? ¿Quiénes son sus padres?

-Papa…-el quelonio voltea-¿Cómo es ella?

-Pues… ¿Qué te dire? Es alta y bonita, amable y honesta… Realmete apenas llevo saliendo dos meses y no la conozco del todo. No te angusties, seguro te agradara.

En pocos minutos, ambos estaban en la casa de la chica. Donatello toca cuatro veces la ventana (como haian quedado) y ella abre. A Nelly casi se le va la mandíbula al suelo. Tenia un vestido azul cielo con aros en las orejas, cabellos rubios (mucho mas claro que los de ella) ojos verdes casi fosforescentes, unos tacones crema tipo Lady Gaga** y las uñas pintadas de rojo con sombras morado oscuro.

-Hola Donnie.-saluda ella. Mira a la niña que estaba a lado de el y con una sonrisa (muy fingida para su gusto)-¿Quién es esta linda princesa?

-Soy una kunoishi…-murmura enojada la niña. Solo su familia podía decirle princesa y no cualquier tipa que se le apareciera

-Hola Dalilah, ella es Antonella, es mi hija y mayor orgullo

-Que bonita es.-vuelve a mirarla-Hola nena, yo soy Dalilah y soy la amiga de tu papi. Y dejame decirte que tu papa es muy encantador.

-Eso ya lo se.-dice sin quitar su cara enojada-Todo lo contrario a ti y quieres ser su novia.

-Antonella…-la regaña su padre-Perdónala, ella no es así, suele ser muy educada.

-No te preocupes Donnie, a lo mejor no quiere compartir a su padre con otra chica.

Ambos mayores se rien por el chiste y Dalilah los invita a pasar. Nelly entra de mala gana y de nuevo, la mandíbula se le va al suelo. ¡El departamento era hermoso! Tenia sillones de piel en la entrada y sillones de tela verde para la sala con una mesita de café hecha de madera y alfombra gris. Y eso solo era lo que ella había visto. Con todas esas cosas, ella seguía sin confiar en Dalilah. No sabía porque pero… es que esa mirada verde reflejaba algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Entonces, paso a lado de ella. Aunque paso solo por dos segundos, unas vibraciones llegaron a ella, unas vibraciones inquietantes. Ella era mala, su instinto lo decía. Los tres se sentaron y ella le dio una taza de café a su padre y unas galletas a ella (que dijo que no gracias)

-Bien,-la mira a ella. Su mirada la dejaba petrificada y su corazón se aceleraba-¿Cómo estas Nelly?

-Antonella para ti.-contesta ella, recibiendo un ligero pellizco de parte de su padre en el brazo.-Bien, solo un poco preocupada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-pregunte Dalilah poniendo cara de preocupación mientras sumergía una galleta de mantequilla. Y Donatello mirándola embobado.

-Porque creo que eres una bruja que quiere lavarle el cerebro a mi papa.-contesto en un ataque de sinceridad. Luego, abrió los ojos y al ver la expresión de su padre, pensó: ¨¿Para que lo dije?¨ Se levanto y sin decir nada, se fue afuera del departamento, directo al pasillo. Donnie estaba muy avergonzado por la actitud de su hija y quiso disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho Dalilah, debo hablar con ella.

-No, yo hablo con ella.-dice Dalilah parándose-Y nosotros que pensábamos decirle sobre eso.

-Como quieras.

Dalilah salió y vio que Nelly estaba sentada al final del pasillo a lado de una mesa con un florero. Parecia estar reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. La mujer se acero y la miro:

-Hola Antonella.-la nombrada ni le dirigió la vista.-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Déjame en paz…

La mirada de la mujer cambio a una llena de enojo y maldad. Tomo a la nena de las muñecas y la azoto un poco fuerte en la pared. Antes de que se pudiera quejar, hablo:

-Tu quieres que sea la villana, bien, sere la villana.-sonrie de una manera que hizo que la joven kunoishi se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba.-En cuanto me case con tu papa, me desare de ti, de esas horribles tortugas junto con su maestro rata y de la zorra pelirroja. Espero que te gusten los internados mi cielo.-Pero como que se retracto y la miro de los pies a la cabeza.-Aunque… podíamos hacer mucho dinero contigo. Seguro que a los clientes les gustan las niñas de cuatro o cinco años.

-No te lo permitiré,-dice con valentía.-le dire todo a mi papa y te dejara como trapo sucio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a quien le creerá mas? ¿A su hija malcriada o al amor de su vida?

Nelly solo bajo la cabeza pues sabia que la mujer tenia razón.

-Para que te lo sepas,-continua la malvada mujer-tu papa y yo ya somos novios y apartir de ahora me llamaras mama.

-¡Nunca! Mi única mama es Abril. ¿Entiendes? ¡Abril O'Neill! Y yo soy O'Neill no Leiva Felix.

-¡Callate estúpida! Tu me dices mama y te callas. Ah, y si le dices algo a Donatello de nuestra pequeña conversación, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a tener dolor de cabeza.

La niña asintió muy asustada y Dalilah la levanto a la fuerza para llevarla al departamento. Antes de entrar, acomodo el cabello de Nelly y bajo su vestido (que se había subido ligeramente) y entro poniendo su sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno amor, parece que Nelly ya entendió todo ¿verdad que si cielo? Ya hasta me dice mama.

-¿Enserio Nelly?-pregunto el quelonio. La niña no contesto y solo corrió a abrazar a su papa.

-Si… papi, ya me quiero ir.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Pero… tengo sueño.

-Ok princesa, vámonos.-Dalilah se acerca y le da un rápido beso al quelonio. El solo hecho de pensar que esa mujer fuera la novia de su padre la hacia que quisiera llorar-Nos tenemos que ir.

-Bueno, adiós amor.-mira a la nena-Adios princesa.

-Adios…-dicho esto, ambos se fueron. Como Nelly dijo que estaba demasiado cansada como para caminar, Donatello acepto cargarla en la espalda. Ella iba muy callada lo que lo sorprendió y decidió preguntarle que ocurria.

-¿Qué pasa Nelly? Estas muy callada.

_¨A veces fingir una sonrisa es mas fácil que explicar porque estas triste¨_

_-_Nada papito, estoy muy feliz de que seas el novio de mi mama Dalilah, eso es todo.-contesto la nena con una sonrisa, que nosotros sabemos, era fingida con tal de ver a su papa feliz.

***Abril esta aprendiendo alemán por su trabajo como periodista y significa algo como decirle cerdo o idiota a un hombre. Ya verán porque estudia alemán**

****Así le digo a los tacones de mi mama cuando se pone unos altísimos XD**

**Bueno, quizás muchas (o muchos si hay hombres en el publico XD) pensaron que Dalilah iba a ser mala y… tenían toda la razón. Antes de irme, quiero decirle algo a mi lectora Matoaka Smith:**

**De hecho, ahora que lo dices es verdad pero en realidad esta basada en mi maestra de ingles de quinto grado XD Así era como yo la veía, chupadora de cerebros de amigos y directoras. En caso de que Miss Diana este leyendo esto, le quiero decir que esos eran momentos pasados, yo he madurado y usted seguramente ya tiene a alguien y solo quiero decirle que le deseo que sea feliz hija de tu…**

**Antonella (a los doce años): Ok, parece que Joy tuvo un ataque de sinceridad y la debemos dejar sola. Esperamos que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar ¡Bye!**


	7. Pelea

-Madeline…-Antonella estaba viendo una muñeca de cabellos pelirrojos y un vestido y sombreros amarillos. La muñeca se limitaba a mirarla con sus ojos negros de botón y una enorme sonrisa tejida con un liston rojo sandia a pesar de que la situación no merecía esa sonrisa.-Algo no esta bien, me siento insegura. ¿Crees que sepa mi ubicación?

Abril iba pasando por ahí justo cuando Nelly terminaba de decir esa frase. Los chicos habían ido a patrullar como es costumbre y ella decidió quedarse a entrenar. Al terminar, recalentó la sopa del día anterior y se dirigía a decirle a su hija. Su mano estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando el siguiente dialogo de la niña la sorprendió.

-Ella es tan mala, pero no le puedo decir a nadie. Claro, solo a ti porque tu nunca le dirias esto a alguien.-la pelirroja abre la puerta ligeramente-Me dijo que me meteria a un internado y le dijo zorra a mi mama.-Abril no sabia en ese momento a quien se refería su hija pero quien la haya llamado ¨zorra¨ no debía ser una persona amable. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado los puños-Lo cual no entiendo porque mi mama es humana… bueno, mitad kraang pero es humana por fuera. Y si soy su hija, yo igual soy mitad kraang.-se palmo el pecho con mucho orgullo y su madre se mordió el labio-Pero mi papa se ve tan feliz que no se si tenga el corazón para decirle.

Nelly se acerco a su muñeca y pego su oreja a la boca de esta. Parecia que solo ella podía escuchar lo que el objeto inanimado decía. Despego la oreja y se llevo las manos a la boca, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Su expresión cambio a una de enojo, se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a regañar a la muñeca.

-No te puedo decir como se llama, seria muy peligroso.-la mirada insistente de Madeline la torturaba y al final dijo:-Bien, pero promete que no le diras a nadie, ni siquiera a Lina que es viene chismosa.-señalo a una muñeca igual a la pelirroja pero esta vez era morena.-Su nombre es… Dalilah.

Abril abrió los ojos y solto un grito ahogado. Ahora sabia porque Nelly siempre estaba tan callada después de esa visita y siempre evadía el tema de esa mujer. Todo estaba tan claro; de alguna u otra forma, esa mujer había amenazado a Antonella, había involucrado a Donnie, lo cual había causado que ella se asustara y había decidido no contarle a nadie. Maldita, nadie se atrevia a amenazar a su familia, en especial si se trataba de su princesita. Entonces, corrió a la sala, tomo una papel, tomo una pluma y anoto lo siguiente:

_Yo, Abril O'Neill, en pleno uso de mis falcultades_

_Mentales, estoy decidida a hacer cualquier_

_Cosa con tal de librar a Donatello y Antonella Hamato_

_De Dalilah Felix._

o-o-o-o

-¿Quieres vino?-pregunto Dalilah a su amado. El quelonio tenia la mirada perdida en la mesa, como si algo super interesante estuviera pasando.-Donnie.

Al fin reacciono.

-¿Qué? Este… si, esta bien.-la rubia abrió un pequeño sobrecito blanco y lo echo al vino. Lo revolvió con esmero y se sento enfrente de Donnie. Seguia con la mirada perdida, le tomo la mano y pregunto poniendo dos copas en la mesa.-¿Qué ocurre amor? Nunca te había visto tan preocupado.

-Estoy preocupado por Antonella.-contesto después de un suspiro-Esta un poco rara últimamente, no se, siento que algo le preocupa pero tengo miedo a que no me quiera decir.

-Ay amor, no lo sabia. Pero ya veras como se le pasa. Quizás esta un poco estresada… ya sabes como son los niños.

-No Dalilah… no se como son los niños.

Dicho esto, tomo un gran trago de vino, detrás de la malvada vista de su novia.

o-o-o-o-o

Abril estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala. Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana y Donnie no aparecia por la guarida o ya como mínimo, dejaba una llamada siquiera para preguntar si Nelly había cenado y estuviera a punto de dormir. ¨Seguro esta con esa tal Dalilah¨ pensó Abril ¨Pero cuando le diga que hizo se le va a quitar las ganas¨ Al final, se canso de estar parada y se digno a sentarse aun con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Tenia la cabeza gacha cuando el dulce sonido de la alcantarilla abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo que vio casi hace que se desmaye; una tortuga de banda color morada, entraba tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque se logro agarrar de la pared. La pelirroja se acerco a Donnie y le jalo de la bandana como si una madre regañara a su hijo que acaba de llegar con el traje manchado.

-¡Donatello Hamato! ¿¡Tienes una explicación para llegar a las dos y media de la mañana!?

El quelonio tenia los ojos rojos como si acabara de llorar o algo así y unas ojeras enormes. Empujo suavemente a la joven y dijo:

-¡_Sho _puedo _hacher _cualquier cosa que se me de la gana!-seguido de un hipido. Abril se acerco al joven y olisqueo lo que quedaba en el ambiente de su aliento. Se separo y casi grito:

-¿¡Estuviste bebiendo!?

-_Sholo _fueron _unash_ cuantas copitas,-recargo su brazo en ella y acerco su cara-no te me _esponshes…_

Obviamente, Abril se alejo y comenzaron una pelea epica sobre el alcohol, ella dio sus argumentos y Donnie no dejaba de decir que ¨solo habían sido unas copitas¨ Luego, la pelirroja pregunto que si Dalilah había sido quien le había dado el alcohol y el no le contesto.

-Oh por Jesucristo, ¿pero sabes que dijo tu hija?

-¿Hija?

-¡ANTONELLA, NO SEAS IMBECIL! ¡Me dijo que esa bruja la había amenazado!

-No te creo…-al menos ya podía decir palabras normalmente pero por alguna razón la ebriedad no se le quitaba-esa niña siempre inventa cosas…

La pelirroja se desespero por la credibilidad de quelonio, movio las manos y comenzó a gritarle cosas en alemán, que para el eran incombrendibles; solo veía a una joven loca gritándole cosas como si hubiera hecho algo horrible. Al final, Abril se tranquilizo y continuo:

-¿Sabes algo? Me largo de tu vida.

Entonces, Donatello se comenzó a reír. Pero no era una risa como la de las personas ¨normales¨, que se el se reia de irritación.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te vas de mi vida? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te pido un taxi?

-Me voy porque estoy cansada de ti, odio que siempre que trato de hablarte, me ignores. Pensé que eras distinto.

-¿Y sabes por que?-ella movio negativamente la cabeza aunque sin quitar el seño fruncido-¡Porque te supere! ¡Era un adolecente enamorado de una chica humana! ¡Pero tu me desaprovechaste!

La joven lo paso de largo con lagrimas en los ojos por las palabras de Donatello. Lo que no sabían, es que alguien también estaba llorando; la pequeña Antonella lloraba en silencio. No quería dormir hasta que su padre llegara y se asegurara de que estuviera bien. Desafortunadamente, le toco escuchar la pelea de sus padres. Nunca se habían peleado así, ni siquiera sabia si se habían peleado, siempre estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas. No quería oir mas, se puso sus zapatos y fue lentamente hacia el dojo. La luz no entraba suficientemente al pasillo pues las sombras de los que discutían opacaba cualquier rastro que hiciera que se viera mas claro.

Una lagrima corrió por su rostro. Llego a la puerta del dojo y la abrió. Dirigio una ultima mirada a la discusión, seguían igual o peor que antes. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su sensei y toca tres veces. Un gemido se escucho del otro lado y ella entro. Al ver la pequeña sombra, Splinter se levanto y pregunto:

-Antonella… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mis papas esta peleando.

Justo cuando Splinter iba a preguntar porque decía eso, se escucha el sonido del vidrio quebrándose con el suelo.

-_¿¡Ves lo que haces!?_

_-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tu eres la que se la pasa gritando y persiguiéndome por toda la casa!_

_-¡No me cambien el tema Donatello!_

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que termino diciendo.

-¿Puedo… dormir contigo?...-pregunto Nelly entre lagrimas. Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa pregunta.

-Si… puedes hacerlo.

Antonella corrió a meterse entre las cobijas. Su sensei no encontró otra forma que tranquilizarla mas que abrazandola mientras ella se tapaba y lloraba. Se rompieron un par de vasos, unos insultos mas y el sonido de la alcantarilla cerrándose pero Nelly no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Por qué… se pelean?-pregunto ella.

-Quizás tuvieron un par de problemas…-contesto el aunque no dejaba de preguntarse porque demonios esos dos estaban discutiendo así.

-Mi papa llego ebrio…-explico Antonella.

-No creo que este tan…

-¡PIKASHU YO TE ELIGO!-grito alguien desde la sala, alguien que obviamente era Donnie.

-Solo duerme, mañana lo resolveremos todo.

-¿Lo… prometes?

-Lo prometo.

**No se, me mato de risa eso de pikashu aunque no se como se escribe jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, si no lo hacen los mato. ¡SE DONDE VIVIEN! -_-… pero no se llegar.**


	8. El peligro esta cerca

Al despertar, le dolia la cabeza horriblemente. Apenas si se podía levantar de la cama. Arrastro sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño y apenas se miro al espejo, le dieron ganas de vomitar. Literalmente. Se agacho y levanto la taza del baño para empezar a dar arcadas. Demonios, no debió tomar tanto. Arrastro su mano al botiquín y tomo un par de pastillas para la migraña. Las tuvo que pasar con agua de la llave pero no le importo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir que el dolor disminuía y se recargo en la puerta del baño. Mientras intentaba recordar que demonios había pasado la noche anterior, se acordó de su hija. Hija que probablemente había escuchado todo lo de anoche. Rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo al cuarto de Antonella pero la cama se encontraba vacia. Cuando estaba decidida a buscarla por ell resto de la guarida, se encontró con Leonardo que veía la televisión, algo raro pues se supone que ese día habría entrenamiento.

Se acerco y dijo:

-Buenos días Leo.

El azul se volteo, lo miro un poco enfadado y le devolvió el saludo de una forma un tanto… fría.

-Donatello…

-Este… ¿no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?

-Sensei dijo que hoy no habrá entrenamiento y decidi ver la televisión. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

¨Que buen disfraz Rafael.¨ pensó Donnie.

-¿Has visto a Nelly?

-Si, esta dormida aun.

-Pero si ya la busque en su cuarto y no aparece.

Leo lo ve, baja un poco el volumen de la TV y responde:

-Esta dormida en el dojo. Anoche, escucho la pelea que tuviste con Abril y fue a dormir con Splinter…

-Oh no…-murmuro la tortuga de banda morada muy enfadada consigo mismo. Agradecio la información a su hermano y fue al dojo. Su sensei no estaba ahí, estaba desayunando con los demás. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y vio que, en efecto, la pequeña estaba acostada en un tatami* y estaba cubierta con una manta verde oliva. Donatello se acerco y se arrodillo a lado de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y ella despertó.

-Buenos días Nelly.

Nelly frunció el seño y se tapo con las cobijas muy enojada.

-Hija, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-Ayer… te peleaste con mama.-respondió sin quitarse las sabanas de encima.-Le dijistes cosas feas y… lo peor es que llegaste borracho.

-No estaba tan borracho…-se intento defender Donatello llevándose las manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Pero si cuando llegaste gritaste: ¨¡Pikachu, yo te elijo¨!-grito ella toda exasperada.

El quelonio comenzó a recordar; Abril regalándolo por algo que hizo, pero no sabia que, estaba todo muy borroso, un par de vidrios rotos…luego que el le levanto la mano a la pelirroja pero todo se cerro ahí. Un llanto muy suave y gritos en japonés. Quería llorar ahí mismo, ¿pero que había hecho?

-No sabes cuando me dolia ver que le gritabas…-continuo la niña, ya sentada sobre el tatami-le pegaste y aun así dices que no la dejas de amar… me partia el alma escuchar a mi madre llora, sabiendo que te ama de verdad…

Ambos se abrazaron y se escuchaba como la niña lloraba en el hombro de su padre que aguantaba las lagrimas al empezar a recordar todo lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo pudo golpear a su amiga? ¿A quien lo enamoro en su juventud? Era un mounstro…

-Papi… ya no le pegues a mi mama… siento que fue mi culpa…

-Pero claro que no fue tu culpa.-la consolo el-Fue la mia.

Entonces, Antonella opto por otra opción.

-No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, de ti todas las que cosas que estoy aprendiendo.

-Perdoname… perdóname hija…

Ella suspiro y lo abrazo:

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con ella.

El asintió y prometió hacerlo cuando cayera la noche.

O-O-O-O

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar con Abril, saco una pequeña caja color rojo oscuro. Sonrió y pensó: ¨Seguro le gustara¨ Un poco nervioso, llega y toca tres veces la ventana. Ella abre pero al ver quien era, se pone nervioso e involuntariamente, retrocede unos pasos. Donatello simplemente sonrió tímidamente y extendió la caja. Abril la tomo sin mirarlo y abrió la caja. Se llevo las manos a la boca con una sonrisa; dentro de esta, había una gargantilla dorada con joyas rojas y aretes a juego junto con una carta que decía en letras morado oscuro:

_Lo siento : _(

-Fui un tonto… nunca se le debe pegar a una mujer ni en el peor de los estados.-ella lo vio y noto que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.-Perdoname…

Abril se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos también.

-Te perdono…-dijo ella.

-¿Quedamos bien?

Lo beso tiernamente en la cabeza. Aunque ella hubiese querido hacerlo en los labios.

-Quedamos bien.

O-O-O-O

Después de su pequeña disculpa con su amiga, era hora de hablar con Dalilah. Tenia una ligera sospecha de que ella tenia algo que ver con lo que paso aoche y quería dejar las cosas claras. Toco la ventana como ellos habían acordado pero nadie abria. ¨¿Le abra pasado algo?¨ se pregunto la tortuga. Esto lo dejo un poco preocupado pues sabia que Dalilah no era de las personas que salian muy seguido. Con un tapon de pluma que cargaba, logro forzar el cerrojo y se sorprendió que todo estaba completamente oscuro. No se veía nada.

-¿Dalilah?-llamo el. Sintio una sombra detrás de el y rápidamente se volteo amenazando con su Bo. No había nada.-¿Dalilah? Soy yo. Donnie… ¿estas ahí?

Nadie contestaba. Hasta que se escucho que algo bajaba del techo; era Dalilah.

-¿Qué hacias ahí?-pregunto el quelonio extrañado. Ella sonrió.

-Oh nada, solamente checaba la luz. Se fue de repente.

-Si quieres te ayudo. Soy muy bueno en eso de la electricidad.

La rubia djo que no, que eso no importaba tanto pero que podía ayudarla con algo mas. El problema estaba en su cuarto. Donatello dijo que okey y caminaron por el pasillo guiados por una vela.

-Esta ahí,-dijo ella señalando debajo de la cama.-es que hay una rata merodeando por ahí y no me gustan ese tipo de animales en la casa.

El quelonio asintió y mientras buscaba dijo:

-Oye, después de esto, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Oh, por supuesto, claro que si.

Entonces, escucho que los altos tacones de su novia comenzaban a acercarse a el. Se volteo con un poco de terror y vio que la rubia tenia una jeringa en la mano y sonreía con maldad.

-Adios amor.-dijo ella.

Donatello soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el violento contacto de la aguja con su piel. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Cayo violentamente sobre el suelo y Dalilah se acerco triunfante a tomar el teléfono del joven.

-Veamos si este inepto tiene a Antonella en sus contactos. Me pregunto cuanto querra ella a su padre.

***Es una especia de cama japonesa que parece una colchoneta pero es como mas plana. En el episodio que creo que se llama ¨I, monster¨ donde el Rey Rata hace su debut, vi que Splinter dormía en uno de esos. Creo que ese episodio no es donde debuta el Rey Rata pero ya lo vere el lunes cuando pasen el episodio :P**

**¿Qué tal? Si, el cap estuvo mas corto que de costumbre pero el próximo será mas largo. Dalilah si esta loca, por si se preguntaran desde sus casas Y SI, tendrá un capitulo mas como protagonista del mismo. Ay, uso palabras bien complicadas ¡soy una genio! Ok no XD Ni cerca **

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Rescate

**Hola amigas! La razón por la que no he podido actualizar es por la escuela… Si, lo se, excusa muy trillada pero es verdad. Como que las cosas cambian desde que estabas en cuarto de primaria XD Si, antes puras tablas de 2 por 2 y ahora el valor del pi. ¡¿A QUIEN COÑO LE IMPORTA EL VALOR DE ESA COCHINADITA SI YO LO QUE QUIERO ES SER ESCRITORA?!**

**Y otra cosa, encontré dos EPIC FAILS en la historia. Mas bien uno en la imagen y otro en el episodio anterior. El primero me lo recordó una anónima llamada Mary –gracias por recordarme XD- que dijo lo siguiente:**

**_Lo que dice Nelly es una canción -…-_**

**Y tiene razón XD Es una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo que se llama ¨No le pegues¨ de una chica que ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre. Según yo lo había dicho pero al checar descubri que se me había pasado :P**

**El segundo es que la niña de la foto del fic que se supone que representa a Antonella, es de ojos azules y Nelly es de ojos cafés. ¡QUE FAIL SOY XD!**

**Bueno, ya me calme sobre el valor del pi, voy a continuar con el episodio de hoy. Espero que les guste chicas :D**

Una fuerte jaqueca invadió el lado izquierdo de su cráneo y la sensación de estar amarrado de pies y manos llego a el. Sus ojos cansados comenzaron a abrirse. De golpe, todos los recuerdos llegaron a el. Desde que llego a la casa de su novia hasta que le inyecto una sustancia extraña en el cuello. Oh no, ¿ahora donde estaba?

-Que bien, ya despertaste amor.-dice la voz de una chica. Donatello, aun aturdido, levanta lo mas que pudo la cabeza y encuentra a una Dalilah muy diferente de lo que la recordaba. Tenia el cabello negro y vestia una bata de laboratorio sobre un vestido morado. Pero eso si, mantenía sus heermosos e hipnotizadores ojos verdes. Puso su delicada mano sobre el plaston de la tortuga, buscando seducirlo pero esto solo sirvió para hacerlo sonrojar y enojarse mas.

-¿Dalilah? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me harás?

Ella simplemente se acerco hasta quedar centímetros de su cara. Donnie pensó desviar la vista pero la mantuvo fijada en su mirada. Dalilah lo beso en los labios y el quelonio se quedo asqueado.

-No te pasara nada si eres bueno conmigo.-dijo ella alejándose y dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una mesa de comandos. Luego, saco otra jeringa del bolsillo derecho de la bata.

-No… ¡otra inyección no!-grito Donatello mas asustado que antes. La chica, sin siquiera avisarle le encajo la aguja de la jeringa en el ojo. Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir el contacto y al tener los brazos amarrados, no pudo sobarse o algo para calmar el dolor. Después de unos segundos, pudo abrir casi completamente el ojo y noto que Dalilah se acerco para verlo.

-Mmm… violetas, me encanta el violeta.-murmuro ella sonriendo como psicópata. Luego tomo otra y continuo:-Pero no es suficiente.-la guardo en su bolsillo y fingió recordar algo super importante. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cinturón de la tortuga y de el saco el T-phone.

-Oh mira, creo que llamare a alguien.-pensó un poco y le pregunto:-¿Qué te parece si llamo a tu princesa? Apuesto que le interesara mucho en que situación te encuentras.

Los ojos cafés se abrieron como nunca.

-¡No! ¡No metas a mi hija en esto!

Pero no le importo. Marco al teléfono señalado.

Nelly estaba en su habitación jugando con un nuevo videojuego en su T-phone. Cada vez se volvia mas profesional en eso de el Flappy Bird. Ya iba a romper su record de cuarenta cuando una llamada entro. Pauso el juego y vio de quien era un tanto malhumorada. Al ver que era de su padre rápidamente reacciono y contesto:

-¡Papa!-grito al teléfono-Te juro que ya estaba dormida solo que…

-Niña, a mi me vale tu horario de dormir.-responde una voz fría. Ella la identifico de inmediato. Dalilah…

-Dalilah… ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi papa?-pregunto la niña levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos. Sabia que algo muy malo estaba por suceder, algo en su corazón se lo decía.

-Oh nada, simplemente llamaba para decirte que tu padre esta conmigo y que no se cuanto lo quieras como para venir a buscarlo.

El corazón de la niña tuvo un mini infarto al escuchar eso. Se comenzó a cambiar de la piyama a unos jeans rotos y una blusa turquesa con el cinturón pasando sobre sus hombros.

-No le hagas nada a mi papa, por favor…-suplico ella.

-No le hare nada si vienes. Oye, ¿Qué te parece hablar con el rápidamente?

Sin esperar respuesta, se escucho como la mujer pasaba el teléfono. La niña apretaba tan fuerte el teléfono que sentía que se rompería. Todavía era demasiado niña como para pasar ese tipo de dolores.

-¿Nelly?-se escucho su padre en el teléfono.

-¡Papi! ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estas? Sabes que, eso no importa, buscare la señal desde tu T-phone y…

-Antonella, te prohíbo que vengas.

-¿Pero que? ¿Por qué?

La voz se le comenzó a cortar. Si no llegaba a tiempo, no sabia que seria de su padre. Peor no sabia que seria de ella. ¿Cómo seria la vida sin su padre?

-Pero papa…-dijo ella sin salir de su cuarto-si no voy te harán cosas horribles.

-Mira, lo único que no quiero que hagas es que venas aquí o que le digas a cualquiera de tus tios que estoy fuera. No lo hagas.

Ella agacho la cabeza.

-Bien padre…

La llamada se corto. No le había dicho un: ¨Tendre cuidado¨ o un ¨Te quiero hija, prometo regresar sano y salvo¨ o siquiera un ¨Tranquila, estaré bien¨ ¿Por qué algo en su corazón le decía que algo no esta estaba bien? Tomo su Bo del closet junto con su tessen y kunais diciendo:

-Lo siento papa, pero tendre que desobederte.

Salir de las alcantarillas no fue tan complicado. Todos se había ido a dormir y nadie se dio cuenta de que la niña se había ido. Corrio lo mas rápido que puso por los tejados –evitando a toda costa pasar cerca de la casa de madre- y aunque algunas veces estuvo a dos de caerse al vacio, ella siguió corriendo y nunca se rindió.

Gracias a su inteligente cerebro, pudo encontrar la localización de su padre desde su T-phone. Estaba un poco mas alejada que la casa de Dalilah, en una zona de laboratorios abandonada. A pesar de la tenebrosa apariencia del lugar, la menor no se acobardo. Se metió mas a su capucha color negro que se había puesto sobre la blusa y siguió caminando hacia la entrada.

-Parece que tu hija no vendrá.-dijo Dalilah en un tono entre psicópata y decepcionado. Saca la otra jeringa y dice sonriendo-Mejor, mas diversión para nosotros amor.

La mujer comienza a acercase y el quelonio intenta safarse. Hasta que una suave voz se escucha en el otro lado de la sala.

-Dalilah.-la nombrada se voltea y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Antonella en la puerta.-Oi que andabas buscándome. Regresame a mi padre y nadie saldrá herido.

-¡Antonella! ¡Te dije que no vinieras!-la regaño Donatello. Al verlo y notar la pupila morada y algunos golpees, la niña se preocupo pero fingió no hacerlo y siguió hablando.

-Enserio, dejalo ir.

La mujer soltó una risota. Luego, sacando lo que parecía una katana sonrió diciendo:

-Aw, es lo mas tierno que he visto. La nena se piensa sacrificar por su padre. Y apuesto que ni siquieras te atreves a pelear contra…-se señalo de cuerpo completo.-contra esto…

Donnie, sabiendo que su hija cedía demasiado fácil a las provocaciones, grito mas preocupado que enojado.

-¡Antonella, te lo adiverto!

Pero ella no lo escucho. Se quito la chamarra dejando a la vista sus brazos de espagueti y tomo su Bo.

-Por supuesto que si. Podre ser joven pero puedo pelear perfectamente contra ti.

La mujer igual se retiro la bata de laboratorio manchada con gotas de sangre y el vestido, siendo remplazado por un par de mayas y una blusa lila. ¿Cómo podía tener tantas capas de ropa la mujer?

La pelea comenzó. La niña fue la primera en atacar, dándole un golpe a su contrincante en la pierna con el propósito de hacerla caer. La mujer si se movio y aprovecho para tratar de cortar a Nelly con la katana pero la menor fue rápida y pudo sacar su tessen del cinturón para bloquear el golpe. Cuando la mujer estuvo distraida, la niña se deslizo y se escondió entre unas cajas cerca. Pero fracaso haciendo mucho ruido y Dalilah la encontró antes de que pudiera siquiera esconderse. Esta aprovecho eso para lanzarle un golpe en el estomago, quitándole el aire. Este fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer y sacar un poco de sangre de la boca. El liquido carmesí mancho su blusa y se sentía débil. Había sido estúpido pensar que podía detener a esa bruja sola. Estupida, estúpida.

-Sabia que tu no podrías sola contra mi niña.-le dijo Dalilah. Poniendo el frio metal de la katana sobre el cuello de la ninña, siguió con su discurso.-Ahora, por ser tan tonta, creo que mereces morir solo como las cobardes hacen. De rodillas.

Justo cuando se preparaba para cortarle el cuello, un kunai la hizo soltar su katana. Ambas miraron a la dirección de donde venia el arma y vieron al quelonio parado –aunque recargado sobre la cama donde se encontraba.-con el brazo extendido hacia ellas dando a entender que el había sido el que la había lanzado.

-Ella no…-murmuro la tortuga.-ella tiene rodilleras.

La mujer corrió a atacar al quelonio pero este la esquivo con facilidad. Nelly le lanzo su Bo y este lo atrapo para poder pelear mejor con Dalilah. Antonella solamente vea la pelea pero en un momento dado, se dio cuenta que las fuerzas de su padre comenzaron a bajar. Fue cuando recordó que hace algunos días había olvidad sacar una bombas de humo de su bolso escondido en el cinturón y no dudo en usarlas.

Corrio para ponerse entre ambos adultos y soltó una bomba de humo, dándole el suficiente tiempo tanto a ella como a su padre para escapar por una ventana cercana. Dalilah comenzó a toser por el humo que había en la sala y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, ninguno de los dos estaba ahí.

-¡Maldita sea Antonella Hamato!-grito la mujer asomandose por la ventana.

Nelly había logrado sacar a su padre de ahí y meterlo a las alcantarillas. Aunque por desgracia no se sabia el camino a su casa desde ahí. Acosto a la tortuga sobre el pavimento del lugar y regreso rápidamente hacia donde estaba la tapa de la alcantarilla para cerrarla. Apenas la cerro, se dio la media vuelta y se sento violentamente. Habian pasado tantas cosas. La niña se comenzó a reír como loca.

-Jajaja, estuve a punto de perder a mi padre y me rio. Jajajaja, quien diría que mi mala memoria me salvaría de esta situación. ¡Si tan solo hubiera sacado esas bombas que me enseño a usar el tio Mikey, no estuviera viva!

Pero cuando miro a su padre, se dio cuenta que este estaba con los ojos cerrados. Con la preocupación comenzado a cosquillearle por el cuerpo, toco el cuello del quelonio buscando pulso cuando lo noto muy débil.

-¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! ¡No ahora!

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a alguien? Todos estaban dormidos y se supone que ella también. ¿Sonaria muy raro si llamara? Lo importante ahora era su padre y si tenia que recibir doble entrenamiento por haberse escapado durante la noche, lo haría. Rapidamente, tecleo el numero de teléfono de su tio Leonardo. Sono… sono otra vez… y volvió a sonar. Las lagrimas de angustia comenzaron a correr por su linda carita.

-¿Nelly?-hablo Leo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tio? Ocupo ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? Si se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, ¿Por qué me llamas desde el celular? Estoy a dos cuartos del tuyo.

-Tio, algo le paso a mi padre. Es una larga historia pero debes venir a ayudarme. Esta inconsciente.

-Antonella,-dijo la tortuga. Por los sonidos de fondo, se podría decir que estaba caminando.-¿Dónde estas?

La niña miro por todos lados pero no encontró nada que pudiera decirle donde estaba. Solo que estaba en una alcantarilla. Y la calle se llamaba Opha J St126

-Estoy en las alcantarillas que están por la calle Opha J St126. Pero no se mas. Llevo una blusa turquesa que brilla con la luz si te interesa saber.

-De acuerdo Antonella, quedate donde estas, ya voy para allá.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Había sido tonto ir sola en busca de su padre. Debía haberle dicho a su familia sobre la llamada que la malvada mujer le había hecho y que ellos fueran a rescatar a su padre. No ponerse en riesgo a ella ni a Donatello. Todos esos pensamientos y lagrimas de culpabilidad, no la hicieron darse cuenta de que una araña caminaba por su espalda y encajaba sus dientes en ella.

Soltó un grito ahogado de dolor. Cuando alejo a la araña de su espalda, cayo en cuenta que era una venenosa. Pero no supo de que especia.

-Maldita araña…-murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero no pudo. El veneno era demasiado fuerte para ella y antes de siquiera caminar cinco metros, cayo al suelo, inconsciente.

**Sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos :D**


	10. Consuelo y deseo

**Oh si! Al fin me pongo a escribir el capitulo de hoy! Amo estos días de puente :D No mas gramatica del ingles, no mas valores del pi y no mas clases de nada! Bueno, solo de barrer la casa -_-**

**No se preocupen chicas, Nelly no puede morir, tiene que llegar a los 16 años XD Tranquilas, no enserio, bajen sus trinches D:**

**Empecemos con el episodio :D**

Poco a poco fue regresando al mundo. Se sentía como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba cómodamente en su cama. ¿Qué no debería seguir perdida en las alcantarillas? Al hacerse esa pregunta se llevo las manos a la cara, con lagrimas amenazando de salir. Su padre. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Quito sus sabanas de encima y corrió a la puerta pero en su carrera termino estrellándose con ella.

-Caraj…-se callo de inmediato. El lenguaje de su familia se le iba pegando cada vez mas. Se paro enfrente de la puerta y la abrió. Cuando se separo completamente, fue cuando corrió como cabra. Paso a lado de sus tios que iban a ver como estaba pero los paso de largo. Por suerte, Rafael logro tomarla del cuello de su blusa antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Hey, hey, hey.-le dice.-¿Se puede saber porque vas corriendo como pony encantado?

-Sueltame tio Rafael,-replica la niña intentado safarse-tengo que verlo. ¡No se que le paso!

-¿A tu papa?-pregunto Leonardo. Ella asintió sin dejar de intentar soltarse de la mano de la tortuga de bandana roja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la niña mordió en la mano a su captor.

-¡Agh!-se quejo Rafa-¡Desgraciada!

Nelly corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al laboratorio de su padre y abrió la puerta violentamente. Toda la tensión que se había acumulado, se fue al ver el fondo del cuarto.

-Ya casi termino Donnie.-dice Abril vendando el ojo izquierdo del quelonio. Este ultimo no tenia la bandana en sus ojos y se veía un poco preocupado.

-Gracias Abril. Ya sabes, por ayudarme en esto. Pero tengo que ver a…

-¡_Otosan_!-grito Nelly corriendo a abrazar a su padre. Las lagrimas cayeron sobre el plaston de Donatello y al verla así, la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Perdóname papa, fui una tonta.-murmuraba mientras el le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.-No debi ir, ddebi hacerte caso, debi decirle a mis tios para que te ayudaran no… fui una tonta.

-No Nelly…-le dice el con la voz mas suave que pudo.-no fue tu culpa. Fue algo muy valiente.

-Pero…-dice apartándose un poco para verlo a los ojos-casi te pierdo.

-Y yo a ti.-contesta apretándola a su pecho. No debió poner a su hija en ese peligro, debió esforzarse mas para que Dalilah no tomara su celular y no alertara a Antonella. Oh Dios, ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Había otra cosa mas dura que haber tenido que quita tu mismo el veneno de una araña de tu hija?-No me vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Ni tu a mi…

O-O-O

Ese día, Abril había decidido sacar a su hija a un paseo. Ocupaba quitarse de encima un poco de todo el ambiente de tensión que solo la angustiaba mas. Aunque al principio se negó rotundamente a salir, al final termino por convencerla con ir a un café cercano de su casa si iba. No era tanto por los deliciosos capuchinos que había ahí, sino era por el delicioso pan de miel que se desasía en la boca del comensal.

La pelirroja escogió una silla cerca de la ventana y pidió un moka mediano con un muffin de fresa. Nelly pidió una malteada de vainilla con el pan de miel. Mientras esperaban, la niña de ojos cafés vio como una madre y su hijo salian de una tienda de enfrente con una bolsa grande. Antonella se pregunto que llevarían ahí. Saberlo no fue un problema, pues en e letrero de la tienda decía en letras grandes y rojas ¨Uniformes Julia¨

-Mama.-dijo la niña, logrando que su madre levantara la vista de su café.-¿Sabes que quiero ser de grande?

Abril asintió.

-Quieres ser científica como tu papa y encontrar una cura para el cáncer. ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre eso?-pregunto ella.

-No es eso,-contesta volviéndose a sentarse correctamente-es que… para ser científica debes estudiar en la universidad.-su madre asiente.-Y para entrar a la universidad, debes haber terminado la preparatoria como tu.-vuelve a decir que si-Y para eso, debiste haber estado en la secundaria.-Abril comenzaba a sospechar a donde iba todo eso-Y para la secundaria debes haber ido a la primaria. Y a la primaria se entra a los seis que cumpli hace un par de meses.

-¿Quieres ir a una escuela?-pregunto la adulto. Nelly le dio un sorbo a su malteada con una sonrisa.

-Si. Mira, me gusta mucho que papa me de clases pero siento que no es lo mismo que ir a la escuela.-levanto la vista de su bebida-¿Tu que opinas?

Abril pensó un poco; Antonella tenia razón. Una niña de su edad no podía vivir toda su vida encerrada en una alcantarilla y saliendo muy de vez en cuando. No tenia amigos de su edad. No había entablado una conversación con algún niño o niña y tampoco sabia como era una fiesta de cumpleaños con amigos o un salón de clases en una escuela de verdad. Aunque Nelly vivía con su familia mutante y lo fuera mentalmente, tenia el aspecto de cualquier humana común.

Pero, a pesar de que le gustaría que su hija fuera a la escuela, había un riesgo que quizás era preferible correr: ¿Qué haría si en la escuela le preguntaba por su familia? ¿Antonella diría que son mutantes y todo eso? Aunque Abril no creía eso, la posibilidad existía. Ella estaba reclamando algo que cualquier pequeño debería tener y estaba en todo su derecho. Había veces que pensaba que si Antonella se hubiera quedado con su familia biológica hubiera tenido mas posibilidades de tener una mejor educación y cumplir su sueño sobre la cura contra el cáncer.

-Mama ¿tu que opinas?-volvió a preguntar la menos al ver que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención. Esta despertó de sus pensamientos y le contesto:

-Por supuesto que tienes razón Nelly. Pero quien sabe si a tu papa le hará mucha gracia.

-Lo se, por eso no le he dicho.-dice la castaña claro-Tenia pensado decirle después de que regresara de donde Dalilah pero…

Su madre entendió de inmediato porque se paro y prefirió desviar a la rubia del tema.

-Tu estas en todo derecho a exigir que te demos una educación. Somos tus padres y es nuestra obligación como tal.-se toma de la barbilla-Quizás si le decimos ambas, logremos convencerlo de que estudies en alguna escuela. Hay una muy linda que me gustaría que conocieras.

Y dicho esto, Nelly sonrió ante la posibilidad.

O-O-O

Al casi llegar la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, la familia Hamato se sentaba en la mesa para cenar. Siguiendo las costumbres orientales, los siete presentes comían arroz con te. Todo estaba muy silencioso pues la que usualmente se la pasaba hablando todo el rato, estaba calladita pensando en que palabras usar para decir lo que quería pedir.

-Papa.-llamo Antonella tomando un poco de arroz con sus palillos chinos para metérselo a la boca.-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que quieres princesa.-contesta el quelonio para después empezar a tomar de su bebida.

-Excepto un unicornio, esas cosas no existen.-dice Rafael.

-Es que…-tartamudea un poco-No se como decirte que… ¡Quiero ir a la escuela!

El quelonio abrió los ojos y comenzó a ahogarse con el te que bebía. Rafael, quien comia un pedazo de pan que había para acompañar con el arroz, termino atascándoselo en la garganta, Leo escupió el bocado de arroz que estaba masticando y Splinter tiro su te sobre su regazo. Y Mikey… se reía a mas no poder.

La petición de Nelly había sido muy directa al parecer de Donnie. O quizás no lo habría sido sino hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento. Como sea, sabia que su hija exigia lo justo. Una educación para un mejor futuro pero era peligroso tanto como para ella como para el resto de la familia. Ademas, pagar un colegio ocuparía gastos en uniformes y libros al igual que las colegiaturas. No sabia si podía permitir eso.

Abril, al notar eso, se levanto de la mesa y dice:

-Donnie, ¿podemos hablar?

El quelonio asintió y junto con la pelirroja, fueron al pasillo. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato. Donatello se sonrojo ligeramente antes de que ella comenzara a hablar:

-Donnie, Nelly tiene razón.

-¿Qué?

-Si, esta exigiendo su derecho a la educación.-la chica suspira-Y como buenos padres debemos hacerlo. Si te preocupa sobre ser mutante no deberías, se que Antonella guardara el secreto. Te quiere mucho como para no hacerlo.

Donnie suspiro y asintió mientras respondía:

-Cierto.

Ambos caminaron a de regreso al comedor. Su pequeña hija se retiro de la mesa y corrió hacia ellos. Se paro y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa-¿Si o no?

-Después de discutirlo con tu mama un rato… hemos decidido que iras a la escuela.

**Quizás este un poco corto el episodio pero espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, el fic se pondrá mas interesante, esperen y verán. Habra muchos problemas en la escuela para Nelly al igual que el hecho de que sea hija de un mutante le provocara dudad existenciales. **

**Y no se… quizás haya algún chico por ahí *cof, cof, Yoake de mis primeros fics, cof cof***

**No olviden comentar :D!**


	11. Escuela nueva

**De nuevo, perdón la tardanza. La verdad no se en que estaba pensando, siempre que abria el documento, mi mente decía: ¨Actualiza mañana¨ y le hacia caso al muy desgraciado XD **

**Espero que este episodio les guste y valga la pena todo el tiempo que paso :D Comencemos:**

-Nelly, ¿estas emocionada por tu primer día de clases?-le pregunto Donatello a su hija.

-Por supuesto papa.-responde acostada en su cama. Era noche y la niña tenia que dormirse temprano para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

-Pero, ¿sabes las condiciones que debes respetar?

Nelly negó con la cabeza. Entonces, su padre le ordeno que se sentara con el. Ella obedeció y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban una pizca de nerviosismo. Después de unos minutos, el quelonio la volteo a ver y comenzó:

-Te tengo que decir algo Antonella.

La niña se acomodo en su lugar mientras su padre buscaba las palabras. Cuando al fin llegaron a el, continuo:

-Nunca estuve seguro de que este día llegaría. A que tu comenzaras a formarte como toda una humana real, en donde es tu verdadero mundo.

¨¿Verdadero mundo?¨ pensó ella ¨Mi mundo es contigo, mi mama, mis tios y mi abuelo. Me gusta mi mundo¨

-Antonella, escuchame bien.-ella volvió a verlo-Si le hablas a alguien en la escuela sobre que somos mutantes… a cualquiera, a tus amigas, a tus maestras, si les cuentas, nos veremos en un serio aprieto.- A Donatello le daba miedo pasarse de la raya pero era mejor que diera de mas que menos.- Si le dices algo a alguien…

Le enumero una lista de consecuencias.

-Para empezar, me llevare todos tus juegos de ciencia.-que crueldad-Y los aplastare con mi Bo.-actuaba como una madrastra malvada pero era necesario.-¿Entendido?

Nelly asintió con cierto temor. Las lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos pero el orgullo la obligaba a retenerlas en sus lagrimales.

-Segundo, te apartarían de mi lado. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Ahora si, la niña lloraba sin poder parar.

-_Shinai._

-_Daijōbu.-_respondió el-Nos llevarían a todos: a tu abuelo, a tu tio Rafa, a Leo, a Mikey, a mi y tu mama seguramente la interrogarían sobre porque nos oculto tanto tiempo. O estaría con nosotros en un laboratorio por ser mitad kraang… Y nunca, nunca mas regresaríamos.

Con eso fue suficiente. Nelly nunca pensó que ir a la escuela pudiera acarrearle tantos problemas pero sabia que era necesario si era por su futuro. Mientras, su padre hacia todo lo posible por no acercarla a el y consolarla hasta que se durmiera. Pero no lo hizo. Se levanto de la cama y la miro a los ojos para hacerle la pregunta:

-¿Entiendes?

-_Hai chichi.-_respondió limpiándose la carita. Pero era en vano, las lagrimas seguían saliendo y se tiro a los brazos de su padre, quien no tardo en abrazarla.

-Enserio papa…-continuo.-lo entiendo perfectamente.

El cuerpo de Donatello hacia que su voz sonara mas bajo. Ella lo abrazaba con voz entrecortada y el no paraba de acariciarle la espalda. No podía evitar sentirse culpable pero ¿Qué otra le quedaba?

-Ahora princesa,-le dice apartándola suavemente-es hora de que te duermas. No queras llegar tarde mañana ¿o si?

-_Shinai._

Entonces, la tortuga cargo a su hija en brazos y la coloco suavemente sobre la cama. La tapo con las cobijas y le dio un beso en la frete. Se aparto lentamente y cuando apago la luz y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, una voz lo interrumpió:

-Papa,-el la miro-¿enserio pasara todo eso?

-Por supuesto que puede pasar Antonella.-respondió con su voz mas seria-Pero yo confio en que tu nunca dejaras eso.

-_Hai…_

Y la puerta se cerro.

O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, Nelly fue despertada por el sonido de la alguien tocando la puerta.

-Nelly.-escuchaba.-Nelly, despierta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados. Se levanto y se rasco la enredadera que tenia en el cabello.-¿Quién es?

-Soy tu tio Leo.-respondió entrando lentamente-Ya debes ir a la escuela.

-Escuela… ¿Cuál escuela?

-Este, a la que Abril te metió.-respondió confundido-Debes levantarte si no quieres llegar a tu primer día de clases.-dicho esto, salió a la sala.

-Primer día de clases…-fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con el uniforme colgando de un gancho. Fue cuando recordó todo lo que tenia que hacer y grito:-¡Primer día de clases! ¡Hoy es mi primer día de clases!

O-O-O

-_Ohaio kanai.-_saludo Donnie a su esposa, quien preparaba el desayuno.

-_Ohaio shujin.-_respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué preparas?-le pregunto viendo el sarten.

-Huevos con jamon. Espero que les vayan a gustar.

Donnie le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a sacar la leche para preparar café.

-Es perfecto si lo preparas tu.-le dijo. La pelirroja le sonrió. Entonces, llego Nelly corriendo como una loca mientras gritaba:

-¡Hoy es mi primer día de clases! ¡Hoy es mi primer día de clases!-tomo un pan de la canasta que había en el centro de la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de jugo-¡_Ohaio chichi! ¡Ohaio haha!_

_-Ohaio watashi no musume-_la saludo el quelonio de bandana morada.

-_Ohaio Nelly-chan.-_saludo Abril-¿Si estas emocionada por la escuela, eh?

-_¡Hai_

La niña llevaba puesto un jumper azul sobre una blusa blanca con el logo del colegio en el costado de una manga. Los zapatos eran nuevos y negros, con una calceta azul marino en piernas, que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Todo se veía perfecto excepto por…

-Nelly ¿ya viste que cabello tienes?-le pregunto su padre aguantándose la risa. Antonella asintió un poco apenada.-Ven aquí para que te peine.

-No amor,-lo contradijo Abril poniendo dos platos sobre la mesa-aun es temprano y ambos deben desayunar primero y luego ya la peinas.

-De acuerdo Abril.-respondió el quelonio sentándose y dándole la taza de café a la nombrada. Ella le dio un trago grande y dijo que se iba a cambiar para la cita con la directora.

Nelly trago saliva.

-¿Cita con la directora? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-Por supuesto que no princesa.-respondió Donnie-Es para terminar algunos tramites y conoceras a algunas maestras. A demas, creo que te darán un recorrido por la escuela.

-Genial.-dijo Nelly con una sonrisa. Entonces, fue cuando su padre noto un hueco entre esa sonrisa. Se alarmo y exclamo:

-¡Nelly! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste eso?! ¿¡Alguien te pego, te lastimaste!?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nelly confundida. Con su lengua, toco el huequito que había y respondió:-¡Ah, eso! Fue anoche. ¿Recuerdas el diente que estaba flojo? Se cayo durante la noche y casi me lo trago. Pero lo escupi justo a tiempo. ¡Ahora me parezco a ti!

El quelonio suspiro de alivio y se sorprendió un poco por el comentario que hizo su hija. La miro discretamente mientras comia su desayuno; los mimos ojos cafés, la misma complexión delgada y ahora, una brecha entre los dietes que la hacían parecerse mas a el. Si Donatello hubiera sido humano, nadie le discutiría que fuera su hija.

Pero, en el fondo sabia que a pesar de que hubiera sido criada por el, casi desde su nacimiento, no era su padre biológico. Seguramente, estuviera buscándola o algo así.

-Papa…-lo llamo Nelly-¿estas bien?

-¿Qué? Oh si hija, no te preocupes.-le respondió tranquilo, dándole un sorbo a su café. Nelly decidió pasarlo de largo.

-_Ohaio Mikey-san.-_saludo la niña a su tio que iba pasando por la cocina.

-_Ohaio Nelly.-_responde el abrazándola.-Vaya, vaya, parece que ahora eres todo una estudiante ¿eh?

Ella se rio suavemente.

-Si, hoy es mi primer día.

-¿Y no estas ni un poquito nerviosa?-le pregunto sentándose delante de ella. Nelly se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco, pero no es nada. Apuesto que todos son muy amables allá.-respondió ella, tomando de su jugo. Entonces, su tio levanto lo que serian sus cejas y le pregunto con sonrisa picara:

-¿Y que?

-¿Qué de que?

-¿No traerás a tu futuro esposo a la casa?

Donatello casi se mata con el huevo. Luego, miro a su hermano menor con un poco –mucho- enojo.

-¿Novios? ¡Por todos los cielos, tiene 6 años!

-Jesus, no te pongas así.-le dijo Mikey sacándole la lengua.

-No es Jesus, es Donatello.-respondió Nelly con inocencia. Mikey continuo:

-Yo solo estaba sugiriéndole que hiciera amigos de ambos sexos.-se acerca a su oído y le susurra:-Los niños son mas divertidos.

-Deja de meterle estupideces a la cabeza.-lo regaña el genio. Luego mira a su hija y continua:-Tu todos los amigos que quieras pero ni se te ocurra hacerte novia de algún niño ahí. Vas a la escuela para estudiar no para andar de suripan… de novia.

Fue cuando Abril llego de su cuarto. Tenia unos jeans con zapatos negros con un ligero tacon, una chaqueta amarilla y blusa blanca. Miro a los tres presentes y les dijo:

-Ya estoy lista.-miro a su hija, quien terminaba su desayuno-Nelly, vete a lavar los dientes, ya casi nos vamos.

-Voy…-dicho esto, bajo de su asiento y corrió al baño a cepillarse.

O-O-O

Después de desayunar y que Donatello la peinara, Antonella estaba lista para ir a la escuela. La niña se despidió de su familia.

-Te portas bien en la escuela.-le dice Leonardo.

-Si tio, me portare bien.-le responde sonriendo.

-No queremos ningún reporte de mala conducta el primer día ¿o si?-le pregunto Rafa, alborotando su trenza.

-De hecho, ningún día.-agrega Splinter. Nelly asintió y miro a su padre. Aunque no lo expresara, estaba preocupado. Preocupado de cómo le iría a su hija, de si habría niños intolerantes que se burlarían de ella, que se sienta que no encaje… había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, que entre mas pensaba en eso, mas cosas se le ocurrían.

-Nelly, es tu primer día de clases y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.-la niña le sonrió-Recuerda mantenerte con tu madre en todo momento durante el camino de la escuela.-le da un beso en la frente-Buena suerte.

_-Hai chichi.-_contesta y se da la vuelta para irse.

-No hables con extraños.-le advierte su padre. Nelly se voltea y contesta con un ¨Hai¨-¡Todo el mundo es un extraño!

-_Hai chichi.-_volvió a decir.

-¡No vayas a los baños de la superficie! ¡Están sumamente sucios!

-¡Padre!-le reclamo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Donnie suspiro y le deseo suerte en voz baja.

O-O-O

-Mama, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto la niña a la pelirroja.

-Si…-le respondió con voz baja.

-Te ves… nerviosa.

Abril le contesto que si estaba nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa por ver a la directora, y no sabia si habían cambiado el precio de las colegiaturas y esas cosas. La niña asintió.

Realmente no sabia porque los adultos se preocupaban tanto. Simplemente iba a la escuela, no a pelear contra Corea del Norte. Aunque era una comparación muy buena para su caso.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la escuela.

Tenia un estacionamiento de tamaño regular y la puerta en el centro con dos ventanales en las paredes. Claro, ambos estaban oscuros. Al final de la banqueta, había una puerta amarilla de metal, donde se podían escuchar niños jugando. Cuando pasaron por ahí, la niña escucho que algo se estrellaba contra la puerta y no pudo evitar voltear a ver:

-¡Miren, una chica nueva!-dijo una chica de cabello café.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto otro niño pero este era moreno.

-¿Cómo puedo saber? Es nueva.

-Espero que sea buena onda.-dijo una niña rubia con ojos grises.

-Es bonita.-dijo otra pelirroja.

-Pero no mas bonita que yo.-la contradijo la de ojo grises.

-¡Hey, niña nueva!-grito un niño de cabello negro, pecas y ojos azules-¡¿Cómo estas?!

-Nelly, camina.-le ordeno su madre jalándola de la muñeca-Debemos llegar temprano con la directora, luego tendras tiempo de conocerlos.

Entraron por la puerta negra de el centro y estaba el lobby. Era de paredes beige con piso de loseta blanca y tres sillas azules debajo de un _friso _con letras rosas que decían ¨Bienvenidos alumnos¨ Ademas, un par de puertas que daban al preescolar–del mismo color que todas las puertas que había en la dirección- Su madre se acerco al escritorio de la secretaria. Era algo gorda, con cabelo rizado y un cuadro católico estaba en la pared de atrás de ella.

-Buenos días, vengo a la cita con la directora.-dijo Abril. La mujer levanto la vista y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Por supuesto que si señora, solo digame su nombre.

-Soy Abril O'Neill y ella es mi hija Antonella Hamato.-respondió la pelirroja.

-Que niña mas linda.-alabo la mujer. Luego tomo el teléfono, dijo: ¨La señorita O'Neill ya llego¨ y dejo pasar a una puerta que había en la esquina del cuarto. Un olor reconfortante llego a las fosas de la niña quien decidió aspirarlo. Al final, había una zona donde un escritorio estaba y ambas entraron ahí. Una mujer de hombros anchos, con blusa rosa, pulseras de distintos colores, barniz azul, pelo rojo y sonrisa amable las recibió y las invito a sentarse.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sandra Luz y soy la directora de esa escuela.-fue ahí cuando Nelly se dio cuenta de otras dos presencias en la sala. Una joven delgada, alta, morena, pelo rizado y blusa azul estaba a lado de Sandra y otra, cabello café y piel blanca, las miraban.

-Ellas son Dine y Corine, las coordinadoras del área de ingles y francés respectivamente.

-Mucho gusto.-saludo Dine, extendiéndole la mano a Abril y luego a su hija.

-Bonjour Mlle Nelly, vous parlez français?-le pregunto Corine, extendiendo su mano.

-Pas tant.-respondió la niña sintiéndose un poco estúpida.- Mais parler japonais.

Corine le sonrió.

-Bueno,-continuo la directora- me imagino que usted es Abril O'Neill, la periodista del canal 6 ¿no?-continuo Sandra. Se veía amable.

-Mucho gusto.-contesto la pelirroja.

-Y ella es…

-Me llamo Antonella Hamato pero me dicen Nelly.-se presento la niña.

-De acuerdo Nelly, ¿Por qué no pasas con Dine a la otra sala mientras tu madre y yo hablamos de algunos tramites?

La niña asintió y fue con la amable mujer a una puerta roja –al fin una puerta de otro color-

Era el cuarto donde estaba la ventana super gigante con una mesa en el centro y muchos juguetes para niños preescolares. Nelly se sintió un poco incomoda pero no dijo nada. Dine la invito a sentarse en la mesa con colores y hojas. Ella obedeció y la mujer se sentó enfrente de ella. ¿Qué? ¿Iban a platicar?

-¿Te esta gustando la escuela?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, es linda.-respondió la niña.

-Ya veo… Oye, ¿y si pintamos un poco? Mira, hay colores y hojas blancas.

Tomo una hoja y una lata de crayolas y se puso a pensar que podría dibujar. No era mucho de arte pero al menos podía trazar algunas cosas y que supieras que eran. Dine noto eso y le sugirió:

-¿Por qué no me dibujas a tu familia? Así nos conocemos mejor.

La niña trago saliva. Aun recordaba algunas de las palabras de su padre y estaba nerviosa. Pensó que seria fácil empezar por dibujar a su madre. Una cabeza redonda con rayones rojos que simulaban ser el cabello y una blusa amarilla la representaba. Luego, otras tres cabezas, con líneas en los ojos de distintos colores representaban a sus tios. Puso algunos puntos en la cara de Mikey que eran las pecas, y un ceño fruncido en la de Rafael.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto la coordinadora cuando Nelly termino su dibujo.

-Es mi familia.-le respondió.-Este,-señalo a uno de los monitos-es mi tio Mikey. Es muy alegre pero a veces me desespera. El,-señalo a otro de la derecha.-es mi tio Leo que es el mayor de todos.

-¿Y quien es el?-pregunto señalando al monito de bandana roja.

-El es mi tio Rafa, es muy gruñon pero le quiero. Y este,-señalo a otro-Es mi abuelo. Su nombre de huma… su nombre es Hamato Yoshi pero todos le dicen Splinter. Y el, es mi padre.-apunto hacia un monito de bandana morada-Se llama Donatello. Aunque por alguna razón, tio Mikey le dijo ¨Jesus¨ quien sabe porque. Yo el único Jesus que conozco es al que rezo todas las noches.

-Tienes una familia muy grande.-comento la mujer. Nelly asintió.

-Y me faltaron. Falto Ice Cream Kitty, mi tio Casey, mi tía Miwa, Spike…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Era Corine.

-Nelly, ¿quieres ver la escuela?-le pregunto la mujer.

-_Hai Corine sensei.-_respondió Nelly, feliz de escuchar a esa mujer hablando ingles.

***No se como explicar que es un friso pero si no saben, pongan en google imágenes ¨Frisos escolares¨ y apareceran**

**¡Al fin! Termine este episodio :D ¡Soy asombrosa XD! Nah. Me quedo mas largo que de costumbre pero espero que les hay gustado. ¿Cómo será la escuela de Nelly? ¿Hará amigas? ¿Habra arpías? ¿Podra vivir su vida como humana normal, teniendo una familia de mutantes? ¡Sigan leyendo y verán! Perdon si Yoake aun no aparecio. Lo estoy guardando para mas adelante pero creo que el pequeño caneo que hizo, saludando a Nelly, les dio la seguridad de que ahi estaba. Y si, Abril y Donnie ya se reconciliaron :D**

**Hace un par de días, no me acuerdo porque, me puse a buscar artistas de doblaje de TMNT –Javier Olguín esta bien bueno XD- y se me ocurrió ponerle a Nelly una actriz que haga su voz. Yo pienso que le queda la voz de Carla Castañeda, quien hace la voz de Twilight Sparkle –o como diablos se escriba- ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Suena bien, no?**

**Solo como nota, Dine se pronuncia ¨Dian****¨ y Corine se pronuncia ¨Coraine¨**

**En fin, comenten y les mando un abrazo :D**


	12. Mis nuevas amigas

Antonella siguió a su madre y a la maestra Corine por el camino de regreso al lobby. La maestra abrió la puerta mas grande y dio a un patio enorme. Había juegos infantiles en el fondo y algunos niños del tamaño de su cintura asomándose por las puertas de los salones. Las pequeñas llevaban el mismo uniforme que ella y los varones camisas blancas con pantalones negros.

-Colegio Bilingüe de Nueva York,-comienza Corine, caminando-es una institución católica dedicada a la educación inical y básica que cuenta con los niveles maternal, preescolar, primaria y secundaria. Nuestra misión es participar como apoyo a la comunidad neoyorkina, que permita el desarrollo de nuestro alumnos de una manera integral desarrollando en ellos sus competencias.-Nelly paso a lado de un salón de chiquillos y uno de ellos la saludo sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió el saludo-Todo esto en un ambiente seguro sano y divertido. Con todo esto, podremos formas adultos bilingües, con valor, respeto por la vida, con espiritualidad y la enseñanza de Dios.

La mujer llego a una puerta azul de metal, que abrió y llego a un pasillo al aire libre. Era algo largo y en todo el trayecto, Corine no paro de mover la mugre boca.

-Colegio Bilingüe tiene para los alumnos, programa educativo integral, educación bilingüe, docentes calificados y certificados, instalaciones seguras y equipadas con tecnología, formación católica con preparación para los sacramentos y seguridad, ya que contamos con circuito cerrado en nuestras instalaciones.

La coordinadora abrió otra puerta azul y detrás de ella, estaba la zona de primaria. Nelly abrió la boca y sonrió al ver su nueva escuela. Al igual que en kínder, había una enorme explanada pero esta era de basquetbol, algunos juegos infantiles y detrás de esta, una área de césped con porterías. Una capilla a lado de una gran puerta de metal, donde alumnos de todos los grados entraban y los baños estaban alejados de todo.

-Esta es la primaria Antonella.-le dice Corine a la niña que estaba a lado de ella.-Ya es hora de que vayas…

-Ya me voy Nelly.-le dice Abril a su hija-Tengo que ir al trabajo.

-Adios mama.-se despidió. Corine comenzó a caminar y la chiquilla la siguió. Algunos niños se fijaban en ella pero en general, no llamaba mucho la atención. Después de unos cuantos metros, avanzando frente salones, la mujer le dijo que debía esperar a que la campana sonara para poder pasar a los salones. Ella asintió y le dio las gracias.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Nelly se quedo mirando un buen rato el patio de la escuela. Todos los niños se veian amigables y no podía esperar a conocer a sus nuevas amigas y amigos. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, sintió una presencia enfrente de ella. Levanto la vista y había tres chicas de su edad paradas frente ella. La pelirroja de ojos grises que había encontrado en la puerta con su amiga de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, pero aparte una rubia de ojos zafiro.

-Hola.-saludo la pelirroja-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Antonella Hamato O'Neill.-respondió Nelly un poco nerviosa.

-Yo me llamo Sherylin.-señalo a la castaña-Ella es Hana y ella-apunto a la rubia-es Julie.

-Hola.

-Bien, ¿te quieres sentar con nosotras en la clase?-le pregunto Hana. La niña casi se cae de la banca donde estaba sentada; ¿acaso esas chicas la estaban invitando a sentar con ellas el primer día de clases?

-Por supuesto… pero, si apenas me conocen.-respondió con un poco de duda. Sherylin volteo los ojos con desdén.

-Pero y que. Tienes el cabello bonito, los ojos cafés, eres delgada. Tienes todo lo que ocupamos para que seas nuestra amiga.

La nueva bajo la mirada ligeramente al escuchar ese comentario. En su vida siempre le habían dicho que la belleza no es lo mas importante en una mujer, sino su inteligencia y capacidad de resolver conflictos. Ahora, ¿Por qué esas chicas le decían que solo iban a darle una oportunidad por ser linda?

-Claro.-les respondió con una sonrisa-Si me siento con ustedes.

Entonces, el timbre sono. Las cuatro chicas tomaron su mochila y se metieron al cuarto salón que había. Julie apunto cuatro escritorios y el grupo tomo su lugar. A lo lejos, Nelly pudo apreciar al chico de la puerta amarilla. Estaba platicando con el niño moreno y la niña de cabello castaño y corto, los primeros que vio. Una sonrisa se le escapo sin querer. Entonces, el misterioso chico de la puerta se volteo y Nelly aparto rápidamente la vista. Con el rabillo del ojo, juro ver como le sonreía. Parecia decir ¨Pero que chica tan tonta¨

-Antonella, la maestra ya entro.-dijo Julie cuando laa puerta se abrió. La chica se sento bien y al fin se topo cara a cara con su maestra; tenia los ojos asiáticos con cabello negro hasta la cintura, una blusa azul con logotipo del colegio que la hacia resaltar sus atributos y pantalones negros. Parecia buena persona.

Se sento en su escritorio y los vio fijamente. Nadie se movio. Antonella, comenzó a mirar discretamente al resto de sus compañeros. La mayoría, como ella, parecían confundidos. En una de esas, su mirada choco con la del chico de ojos azules y pecas. Le hizo una sonrisa torcida y movio los labios preguntándole: ¨¿Eres nueva?¨

¨Si¨ asintió ella.

¨¿Como te llamas?¨volvió a preguntar con la vista.

-Buenos días alumnos.-saludo la mujer, haciendo que la conversación de ambos niños terminara.

-Buenos días.-saludaron todo a la vez poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, pueden sentarse.-obedecieron.-Me llamo Sakira pero ustedes me tienen que decir maestra Sakira. ¿Entendieron?

Todo eso lo dijo con tono exigente y molesto, nada que ver con una maestra de segundo de primaria. Nelly comenzó a pensar que esa tipa estaba loca o algo así. Se limito a asentir mientras que los demás soltaron un ¨si¨ Volvió a mirar al chico. El la miro a ella y dijo: ¨¿Qué onda con la maestra?¨ Nelly le sonrió y dijo que si.

-Ahora alumnos,-continuo la maestra Sakira sacando hojas de un cajón de su escritorio.-quiero que me dibujen algo sobre su familia. Y que me describan un poco su vida.

Antonella pensó que lo mas fácil seria hacer el mismo dibujo que en la oficina con Dine. Todas los ojitos de sus compañeron estaban clavados en sus hojas, dándole el cabello mas bonito a su madre y la corbata mas genial a su padre. La niña castaña claro, mientras dibujaba, se preguntaba que se sentía tener una vida normal como ellos. Seguramente, la madre de todos ellos estaba horneando galletas o algo así, y su padre en una junta de trabajo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los suyos? No poder decir la verdad la estaba matando y solo llevaba unos cuantos minutos en ese salón.

Media hora después, el tiempo se acabo.

-Ahora niños, van a pasar a exponer su dibujo y decirnos algo sobre su familia.-dijo la mujer.-Pasa tu primero Sherylin

La niña pelirroja se paro y se quito el cabello de forma coqueta. Nelly juro ver a la maestra volteando sus ojos. Sherylin se puso enfrente de todo y comenzó:

-Me llamo Sherylin Monte y esta es mi familia. Mi papa Joseph, que por cierto, es dueño de empresas en toda america y europa, mi mama Lauren, empresaria e intima amiga del presidente, y mi perro Bombón. Tengo una chica que hace mi cuarto todos los días por lo que nunca lo tengo que limpiar, un hombre que cuida a Bombón y… un cuarto lleno de juguetes. Por si alguien quiere ser mi amigo, para que vaya a jugar.

Sakira se levanto de su asiento con cara de exasperación.

-Lindo dibujo Sherylin y hermosa forma de presumirnos tu familia.-comento la mujer.

-Gracias maestra Sakira.-agradecio la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Por cierto, se ve hermosa esta mañana.

La mujer no contesto y paso a alguien mas. Paso una chica llamada Daniela, un Edgar, Hana y Julie antes de el misterioso niño. Por alguna razón, quería que ya pasara para poder conocerlo mejor. Cuando lo veía, una sensación de amistad y tranquilidad venia a ella y la llenaba de felicidad. En su mirada había tanta bondad e inocencia que ella quería conocer cada centímetro que había en el. Su amistad era algo que deseaba.

-Mi nombre es Yoake Bartolotti.-se presento el. Clavo su mirada en Nelly al decir eso.-Y vivo von mi tía Raquel Bartolotti, que trabaja en su propio cafe y mi mascota pez.

-¿No tienes mama?-pregunto alguien a dos escritorios atrás de Nelly. Yoake agacho la vista y con la misma sonrisa torcida que le había dedicado hace unos minutos a la niña Hamato y con un tono triste dijo:

-Nunca la conoci.

-Lo siento…-murmuro Nelly, mas para ella que para Yoake. Y ella se sentía desafortunada; ese chico ni siquiera había conocido a su madre y ella se quejaba de la suya. Si algo caracterizaba a esa niña, era que no soportaba ver a los demás tristes. Pero a pesar de todo, el de ojos cielo sonreía. Era alguien asombroso, Nelly quería conocer que mas era. Un silencio se propago por la sala hasta que Sakira lo interrumpió.

-Gracias por su sinceridad señor Bartolotti, ahora…-miro a todos los chicos y su mirada se topo con la castaño claro, quien tenia la cabeza gacha.-Usted.-Nelly se sento bien.-Sigue usted de pasar.

-¿Yo?

-Si, usted. ¿Es nueva?

¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso?

-Si…-respondió tímida.

Tomo su dibujo y camino arrastrando los pies hasta enfrente del salón. Las miradas de todos le parecían desconocidas y busco entre todos esos niños, alguno que le dijera que la apoyaba. Cuando vio al fondo del cuarto, vio que Yoake le sonrió.

-Anda…-le susurro. Nelly le sonrió y le comenzó:

-Me llamo Antonella Hamato O´Neill, que significa bella como una flor, de procedencia italiana. Mi padre me puso ese nombre porque el suyo y el de mis tios son italianos. Mi madre se llama Abril O'Neill-

-¿Tu mama es la periodista del canal 6?-pregunto la chica llamada Daniela. Nelly dijo que si y continuo:

-Mi padre se llama Donatello, mis tios son Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel y mi abuelo es Hamato Yoshi. Mi mama es periodista y mi padre científico. Mis tios practican ninjitsu y mi abuelo es su maestro.

La chica guardo silencio para que diera a entender que ya había terminado. Su maestra la felicito y le ordeno sentarse.

O-O-O

A las 10 de la mañana llego la hora del almuerzo para los chicos de la escuela. Algunos tomaban algo de la cafetería pero las amigas de Nelly llevaban almerzo propio, al igual que ella. Se sentaron en una mesa cuadrada, al centro de la cafetería y comenzaron a sacar el contenido de sus bolsas de papel:

-Miren, hoy me mandaron ensalada con almendras, una mandarina y limonada.-dijo Hana emocionada.

-Pues a mi, me mandaron fruta, galletas de avena y leche.-presumio Julie.

-Yo traje fresas, sushi y también limonada.-les dijo Sherylin. Luego, miro a su nueva amiga y le pregunto:-¿Y a ti que te enviaron?

-Pizza de anoche, jugo de naranja,-comenzó a enumerar Nelly, sacando las cosas en platos de color turquesa.-galletas y… nada mas.

Sherylin hizo una ligera mueca de asco. La niña cambio su sonrisa a una expresión de desepcion:

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Para empezar,-comenzó la pelirroja tomando el traste de la pizza-todo esto se va a tus muslos ¿quieres eso?

Antonella se quedo un poco fuera de si unos segundos al escuchar el comentario de su amiga. Sherylin noto eso y le dijo:

-¿Acaso quieres ser una gorda asquerosa?-Nelly negó con la cabeza-Pues entonces, comienza a comer algo mas sano.-y lanzo el traste con violencia.-Lo hacemos por tu bien.

-Si, tienes que cumplir muchas cosas para ser nuestra amiga.-dijo Hana, apoyando a su amiga.-Tienes que deshacerte de esa pizza para empezar.

-Yo lo hice…-murmuro Nelly.

-Deberías cortarte un poco el jumper.-le dijo Julie-Es muy largo, pareces monja.

¨Estamos en una escuela religiosa, ¿Qué esperaban?¨

-Dile a tu papa que te lo corte hasta arriba de las rodillas.-continua.-Y dejate el cabello suelto, a los chicos les gustan mas las niñas de cabello suelto.

Antonella se sentía estúpida. No quería tener que cambiar tanto solo para tener amigas. Pero… enserio estaba desesperada por ser querida por alguien mas que su familia. Quería sentirse normal por primera vez en su vida.

-Bien.-contesto finalmente-Hará todo eso que me dicen.

**Ok, esta vez no me tarde mucho XD**

**Parece que Nelly esta siendo influenciada por sus ¨amigas¨ Mmmmm… me pregunto que pensara Donnie al respecto. Quizás no le parezca bien ¿O si? Después de investigar un poco, descubri que Antonella en realidad significa ¨Bella como una flor¨ o ¨Rompecorazones¨ y que es italiano como el nombre Donatello así que lo cambie en este episodio y el numero dos. **

**Solo por si no lo saben, ya comencé la historia que les había dicho, llamada ¨La separacion¨ esta muy interesante y espero poder actualizarla rápido :D Si la quieren leer, les agradecería que me dejaran review para saber que les parece y le den en follow para poder estar al tanto de los caps.**

**No olviden mi DeviantArt, donde subiré algunos diseños de Ocs y algunas escenas o tiras comicas de TMNT :D**

**Bye, bye!**


	13. Maestra Yuriko y confesiones

**Hola , ¿Cómo están chicas? Tengo sueño -_- Veo que a la mayoría les cayeron mal las ¨amigas¨ que tiene Nelly. Mmm… bueno, es que tienen sus razones.**

**No se si saben pero yo, además de ser escritora, siempre me ha gustado la idea de participar en el doblaje de series animadas o algo así, por eso cuando aparece un Oc, suelo ponerle actor de doblaje XD Al final del cap pondré las voces de algunos personajes :D Y la voz de Nelly a sido cambiada de Carla Castañeda a la de Cristina Hernández, cortesía de SkarlettParker. Tienes razón, esa voz le queda mejor.**

**Sin mas tonterías que decir, les dejo el episodio de hoy, que creo que será mas largo que de costumbre.**

Veinte minutos después de esa pequeña ¨charla¨ con Sherylin, el timbre sono, dando por acabado la hora del almuerzo en la escuela. Las cuatro niñas caminaron diciéndole a la niña Hamato, algunas de las reglas que tenían.

-No te debes juntar con los raritos.-dice Hana, quien tomaba la mano de Nelly.

-¿Raritos?-pregunto la niña.

-Raritos, ya sabes, los que solo piensan en ciencia y usan palabras raras.-explica Sherylin con paciencia.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Si esa era la definición que sus compañeras tenían de rarito, entonces ella entraba perfectamente en esa descripción. Caminaron hasta el salón de la maestra Sakira para tomar sus cosas y cambiar de salón.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Julie a Hana.

-Vamos al salón de una maestra que nos dara francés.-dice Hana. Las cuatro tomaron sus mochilas y caminaron tranquilamente a la fila. Fueron de las primeras en llegar a formarse, a excepción de Yoake, quien las veía con toda la discreción posible. Pero Nelly alcanzaba a verlo con el rabillo del ojo, y notaba como tenia sus ojos clavados en ella. Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente incomoda. Unos segundos después, el niño tiro sus libros, por lo cual, Nelly se acerco rápidamente a ayudarle.

-No te juntes con ellas.-dijo Yoake, mientras tomaba una libreta.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto en voz baja.

-Tu confía en mi.-fue lo que le respondió. Ambos se levantaron. Antonella iba a seguir preguntándole pero Sherylin grito:

-¡Nelly! ¡Ven amiga!

-Anda,-dijo Yoake con una sonrisa-gracias por ayudarme.

Esa actitud bipolar sorprendió un poco a la chica pero lo dejo pasar por la presión que ejercía las palabras de su amiga. Justo cuando llego a formarse, una mujer esbelta con cabello negro y ojos verdes apareció en el borde de la puerta. En sus blancas manos había un libro de francés.

-_Bonjour mes enfants-_saludo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce-Pasen.

Primer pasaron los niños, cual bestias. La maestra miro a donde el salón de Sakira y al ver que estaba parada en la puerta, le giño un ojo, de forma coqueta. Sakira le mando un beso y se metió al salón. Antonella pensó que esas dos eran mas que amigas y compañeras de trabajo. Solo era una suposición.

De nuevo, sus amigas escogieron los asientos y Nelly las siguió. Comenzaba a sentir sueño y hambre, no había comido nada de lo que le habían mandado porque a les habían parecido ¨grasosos¨ y terminaron en la basura. Excepto los _toppers, _esos si se los llevo ella. Yoake había terminado a muchos escritorios mas lejos que el de ella así que no le dijo muchas cosas mas.

-_Bonjour mes enfants. _Mi nombre es Yuriko y soy su maestra de francés.-saludo la maestra, que ahora tenia nombre.

Tenia una voz dulce y amable, todo lo contrario a la maestra Sakira. Les dedico una sonrisa y se sento en la mesa de su escritorio.

-Hoy comenzaremos haciendo las reglas de la clase, ¿Qué les parece?-dijo la maestra Yuriko. Como es obvio, toda la clase dijo un animado ¨Si¨ y acompañado con un ¨Como sea¨ en el fondo. Yuriko se rio levemente y saco una cartulina y un paquete de plumones de colores. Escribio en con rojo en lo mas arriba de la hoja ¨règles de la classe¨ y un numero uno con color azul.

-Bien, ¿Quién empieza?-pregunto. Sherylin levanto la mano y le dio la palabra:

-Parle uniquement le français-dijo la rubia. Yuriko sonrió y lo escribió diciendo:

-Très vrai.

Sherylin sonrió muy orgullosa. Nelly pensaba y pensaba en alguna regla buena que no pareciera demasiado estúpida. Quería una tan original como la de su amiga. Mmmm… ¿no interrumpir a la maestra? Obvia. ¿Levantar la mano para hablar? Cliche.

-Dime Mme…

-Nelly.-respondió la castaña claro-Mme Nelly o Antonella.

-Antonella.-sonrió la mujer-¨Bella como una flor¨ ¿no?

Nelly asintió.

-Siempre le he querido poner a mi hija así…-comento Yuriko con cierta tristeza. Nelly la noto y se sintió mal por haber dicho eso así que rápidamente d dijo su regla para poder cambiar de tema.

-Ne pas parler pendant la classe.

-Bien, eso puede funcionar.-respondió. Algo le decía que ese curso seria largo…

O-O-O

**Ese mismo día a las 7:00am**

Apenas las chicas salieron de la alcantarilla, Donatello corrió como flash a su laboratorio, dejando a los demás estupefactos. Cuando entro, se acerco a una repisa donde tenia una cajita de zapatos, la cual abrió y saco algo de su contenido; una bolsa de plástico azul que tenia algunas monedas. Bien. Luego en una caja de madera y una cartera de piel. En la caja había algunas monedas de cincuenta centavos y veinticinco que colecciono con el paso de los años y en la cartera había cuatro billetes de cien dólares. Se los habían dado en sus cumpleaños pero siempre los guardo para algún caso de apuro.

-Este es un autentico caso de apuro.-murmuro para si. Así que tomo un sombrero viejo, un par de guantes, pantalones y un abrigo gris, se lo puso y anuncio saliendo del laboratorio:

-Voy a salir.

Los otros tres salieron del dojo al escuchar lo que había dicho y se sorprendieron al ver toda la ropa que tenia puesta su hermano.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Donnie desconocido?-pregunto Mikey con tono de desconfianza.

-No ya enserio, ¿Por qué te vistes así?-pregunto Leo.

-Voy a comprarle ropa a Nelly.-respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Y nadie se dara cuenta que eres una tortuga mutante eh, te lo aseguro.-dijo Rafael con sarcasmo, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Ja y ja Rafa, eres tan gracioso,-respondió Donatello con sarcasmo. Luego comenzó a verse el cuerpo con duda.-¿Se nota demasiado?

-No te preocupes Donnie.-dice Mikey-Nadie se dara cuenta.

-Me voy chicos, los veo luego.-y dicho esto, corrió a la ciudad.

O-O-O

A pesar de que hacia 22 grados a la sombra, Donatello no se hecho para atrás en su misión de comprar nueva ropa para su hija. Sudaba como camaron en olla debajo del abrigo y la gente de le quedaba mirando raro. ¨Gente tonta¨ pensó ¨¿Es que nunca habían visto a alguien caminando con un abrigo cuando hace un calor nivel Dios y de 1.80 de altura?¨

El quelonio ya llevaba una hora corriendo por el centro de Nueva York y ya había comprado nueve bolsas llenas de ropa de niña. Había comprado calzones, calcetines, suéteres bordados y estampados, pantalones de pana y de mezclilla, un cinturón y una camisa de seda china –o al menos eso decía el cartel- Tres pares de tennis morados con cintas rosas en las tallas distintas. Alguna de esas le debían quedar. Una boina tambien estaba entre todas esas cosas.

Paso a una tienda de juguetes y pensó que Nelly necesitaba juguetes. Los únicos juguetes que su hijita tenia eran tres muñecas y un juego de química. Así que entro a la tienda y compro una gran caja de legos, un osito de peluche, un libro de colorear, una cuerda de saltar, un revolver de plástico, un títere de giñol y un juego de te. Cerca ya de la alcantarilla, pensó que a Antonella le gustarian dulces y helados. Saco el dinero de su cartera y compro en la pastelería una bolsa con trocitos de caramelo, otra con almendras tostadas, un paquete familiar de helado de frambuesa, una docena de chicles y gusanitos de goma picantes.

Llego a una banca, se sento en ella y volvió a ver el contenido de las bolsas. Sonrió al verlo. Estaba seguro de que a Nelly le iba a encantar todo eso.

O-O-O

A las tres de la tarde, Abril paso por su hija a la escuela. Pero tenia que llevar MAS documentos a la dirección. Enserio ¿tanto se debía batallar para poder meter a tu hijo a una escuela?

-Esperame aquí Nelly.-le ordeno la pelirroja-Voy a la dirección. No me tardo.

-Bien mama.-respondió la niña, sentándose en una silla azul que había ahí. Al menos ocho mujeres estaban haciendo fila en la dirección para poder entregar el dinero y obtener libros o materiales que sus hijos ocupaban. Tambien otros tres niños estaban esperando a sus madres, entre ellos se hallaba Yoake. Cuando llego a la dirección, venia platicando con una niña. Una mujer la tomo de la muñecaa y le grito:

-¡Elizabeth, te he dicho cientos de veces que no hables con ese niño!

Antonella se sorprendió mucho de las palabras de la señora. ¿Por qué le había prohibido hablar a Elizabeth con Yoake? Volteo ver al niño de pecas para buscar alguna queja de su parte pero no hubo ni una sola.

-¿Pero por que mami?-pregunto la niña viendo con ojos tristes a la mayor.

-No me gusta su familia. Esta llena de malas personas,-responde la mujer y volteo a ver a Yoake para continuar:-y no me sorprendería que el niño fuera igual. ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con mi hija, Bartolotti!

El niño se veía asustado y buscaba con la mirada a alguna persona que le diera su apoyo. Antonella no quería ser entrometida así que desvio los ojos de todo el espectáculo, hasta que escucho una voz. Era la voz de una mujer.

-Disculpe, ¿pero se puede saber porque le esta gritando a mi sobrino?

La mujer castaña se volteo y encontró a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y esbelta. Las uñas de color rojo parecían reflejar la ira que mostraba el seño fruncido que se cargaba en su cara y la mueca que tenia en sus labios.

-Usted debe ser la tía de este niño. Raquel Bartolotti ¿no es así?-pregunto, a pesar de saber la respuesta

-Así es, ¿hay algún problema con Yoake?-volvió a preguntar Raquel.

-Pues de hecho, sere totalmente sincera en esto… usted y su familia no me dan para nada buena espina.

-¿Ah si?-dijo con ironia la pelirroja. Se cruzo de brazos y continuo:-¿Y por que?

-Usted sabrá, hay rumores de usted y su familia. Que sus hermanas solo están donde están por medio de sobornos y sobre su pequeño negocio sucio que tenia la menor de ustedes.

Los brazos de Raquel volvieron a poner a sus costados y los puños se cerraron. Nelly se dio cuenta. Pensó que todo eso era para contener la ira que sentía hacia esa persona.

-¿Negocio… sucio?

-Si, y de donde salió su sobrino.-miro al nombrado.-Dicen que ustedes mandaban a su hermana menor al burdel y ahí fue donde conoció al padre de Yoake.

-¿¡QUE!?-grito Raquel, sin ocultar su ira.

-Como usted oyo,-le dijo-todas aquí hemos escuchado la historia sobre el cliente del burdel y su hermana. Que la contagio de una enfermedad y por eso falleció.

Un ligerísimo llanto se escuchaba a lo lejos de la sala. Nelly se dio cuenta que venia de Yoake. Hubiera querido abrazarlo y decirle que aunque su madre no estuviera y dijeran cosas horribles como esas, ella estaría ahí para el. Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo y solo se quedo ahí sentada.

-Usted… no sabe… nada.-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que fue?-la reto la otra mujer, acercándose a su cara. Pero Raquel no respondió. Parecia tener ganas de llorar.-Diganos, ¿o acaso quiere que todos sigamos pensando que su hermana era una prostituta? ¿Acaso esa es la verdad Raquel?

-¡Callese!-grito Raquel finalmente-¡Callese perra! ¡Usted no sabe nada!-mirando a todas las demás mujeres que veian la pelea entre ambas les grito:-¿¡Quieres saber que paso!? Mi hermana tenia quince años cuando fue violada camino a su escuela y no nos dijo hasta que llego el parto. Murio porque su cuerpo no lo soporto.-tomo a Yoake de la mano-¿Querian su verdad? ¡Ahí la tienen! Vamonos Yoake.

-Pero tía, los libros…-intento decir el niño.

-¡Nada! Vamonos, luego yo los compro.-y dicho esto salieron por la puerta de cristal. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Pero pocos minutos después, la dirección volvió a ser la misma. Nelly bajo la mirada y se abrazo a si misma; ese niño había perdido a su madre y ella daba por seguro de que los suyos siempre estarán con ella. Y esa mujer pelirroja se veía fuerte, que había aguantado muchos golpes en la vida.

-Hey Nelly, ya esta.-le dice Abril saliendo de la oficina. Pero al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba en forma de caparazón de tortuga –como ella le decía- le pregunto:-¿Qué tienes Nelly? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien.-le respondió.

-Bien, vámonos a la casa.-le dijo.

**Finalmente termine :D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esperen mas de eso. Ahora que lo pienso, habrá muchos episodios mas así que ¡Nelly tendrá muchas aventuras! *Nadie aplaude* Bien…**

**Después de pensar mucho y de buscar un monton en doblaje Wiki –super pagina, enserio- pude encontrar algunos actores que me gustan para los Ocs. **

**Yoake-Memo Aponte Jr que hizo la voz de Nemo –Buscando a Nemo- y de Hiro –Big Hero 6-**

**Sherylin-Andre Arruti**

**Hana-Karla Falcon.**

**Pero para Julie aun no tengo, si alguien me dice alguna se la agradezco. **

**No olviden comentar y dar fav. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio :D 3**


	14. Copias, copias y mas copias

**Hola chicas, perdón por tardar en actualizar. Sigo teniendo muchos compromisos y me quitan tiempo de escribir. Ademas, ya saben, los proyectos de la escuela y todo eso. Pero me he dado un tiempo de todas esas ocupaciones para ponerme a escribir. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, empecemos con la historia:**

Cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla, Nelly fue recibida por las bolsas que su padre había comprado. Abril comenzó a sacer toda la ropa que habían comprado para probársela a su hija y admirarla.

-Me encanta como te ves en este vestido.-dijo Abril al ver a Nelly probándose un vestido rosa. Tenia un cinturón que ajustaba la cintura y un collar de piedras de madera.

-Es muy elegante.-comento Donnie con una sonrisa-¿Te gusta Nelly?

-Si, me gusta.-respondió la castaña claro.

-¿Cómo le compraste todo esto?-pregunto la pelirroja, cuando salieron del cuarto de la niña para que se quitara el vestido.

-Tenia algunos ahorros y no perdí tiempo.-contesto el quelonio.

Cuando la niña salió, decidieron iniciar la hora de la comida. Toda la familia se reunió en el comendor y comieron algo de arroz y lechuga con auga de frutas. Antonella no dejaba de contarles sobre su día en la escuela.

-Y fue cuando conoci a mis amigas.-dijo la niña después de una larga descripción sobre su escuela.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Donnie con curiosidad-¿Y como se llaman?

-Sherylin, Hana y Julie. Son muy amables y quieren lo mejor para mi.-respondió Nelly muy feliz. Entonces, después de sonreírle, Abril se levanto de su lugar y busco en el congelador un poco de helado de frambuesa que había comprado el quelonio de bandana morada.

-¿Alguien quiere helado de postre?-pregunto destapando el bote.

-¡Yo quiero!-dijo Mikey desde la mesa. Aunque tuviera 21 años, seguía siendo algo infantil.

-Yo no quiero mama-dijo Nelly con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Por qué no quieres?-pregunto Leo algo extrañado.

-Si hay alguien que le gusta el helado eres tu.-comento Rafael comiendo su porción. La niña se quito un mechon de la cara y respondió:

-Simplemente… no tengo hambre, eso es todo.-se bajo de la silla-pero prometo comer mas tarde.

Y dicho eso se fue. Las tortugas se miraron extrañadas por la forma tan extraña de actuar de la menor de la familia. Mientras, Antonella corrió hasta su cuarto y cerro con seguro por dentro.

-Ahg.-gruño y se tiro a la cama. Simplemente quería ser como sus amigas. Seguramente Sherylin hubiera rechazado el helado, justo como ella lo hizo. No quería decepcionarlas. Suspiro y busco debajo de su cama para poder sacar algún juego que su padre la compro. Una caja de legos capto su atención, así que fue a su escritorio para empezar a construir el modelo de la caja. Las piecitas de plástico se unian fácilmente debajo de sus manos y la sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

O-O-O

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Antonella se encontraba esperando a sus amigas. La banca de cemento se volvia fria debajo de sus muslos y la incomodidad de algunas de las miradas de los niños de otros grados mayores la invadía. Unas niñas de cuartos la veian fijamente desde otro lado de la escuela y murmuraban. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tan diferente era?

-¡Estúpido!-escucho que alguien grito. Por instinto, levanto la vista de sus brillantes zapatos negros y giro la cabeza hacia donde iba la voz. En el área verde, un grupo de cinco chicos y dos chicas hacían una bolita alrededor de algo. Entonces, un pequeño duende, sosteniendo una boina azul palido, salió de todo ese embrollo y corrió hacia la derecha, pero fue visualizado por una chica castaña y todos fueron a el.

Le daban algunos golpes pero eso no parecía lo mas grave; lo mas grave eran los insultos que recibia. La mayoría de los chicos eran de quinto o cuarto y decían groserías que ni siquiera Nelly había oído.

-¿Es cierto que tu madre era una puta?-pregunto un chico de quinto con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡No!-exclamo Yoake haciéndose el fuerte ante los brabucones.

-Mi madre me dijo que tu tía era muy mala y que tu madre era una ramera.-comento la niña que estaba con Yoake el día anterior. Dios, ¿Dónde escuchaba esas palabras?

-Aw, miren,-dijo otro con burla-el bebe va a llorar.

-¿Por qué no corres con tu mama?-le pregunto otro riéndose-Ah, es cierto ¡No tienes!

Fue cuando Antonella se canso y camino con los puños cerrados hacia donde los bulleadores estaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso enfrente de uno de los de quinto para exigirle:

-¡Dejenlo en paz idiotas!

-Tu no te metas pequeñaja-dijo el chico empujándola fuera del circulo. Pero la niña no se rindió y se volvió a meter.

-¡No lo molesten! ¿Qué pueden saber ustedes de su vida?-volvió a gritarles. Uno de los mas grandes y fuertes del grupo, se acerco amenazadoramente a ella y le dice en un susurro tenebroso:

-No deberías meterte donde no te incumbre chiquilla, ¿Qué tus padres no te advirtieron sobre no andar con gente mayor?

-Me dijeron que defendiera a quien lo necesitara.-respondió Nelly con ceño fruncido.

-¿Y si seguimos que haces?-pregunto una niña cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, la niña Hamato recordó una técnica que vio de su sensei y decidió usarla. Puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado de uno de los chicos que estaban y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo logro dejarlo en el piso. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y temeroso de que una flacucha pudiera con el fortachon de quinto. Con mirada amenazante, Antonella pregunto:

-¿Alguien mas quiere otro?

Un muchacho también de quinto, trono sus dedos frente a ella y le tiro un golpe en la cara. Pero gracias a su entrenamiento kunoishi, lo logro esquivar y le regreso con una barrida. El contrincante cayo al piso junto con su compañero y se miraron temerosos.

-Todavía no me canso chicas,-le dijo a las niñas que estaban ahí-las princesas también luchamos.

Fue cuando todos los del grupito corrieron a las demas zonas de la escuela, asustados por la niña de segundo. Dejando su pose amenazante, Antonella se enderezo y volteo a mirar a Yoake. Este le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Wow Antonella! Eres asombrosa, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

Fue cuando recordó, que su padre le había dicho que debía ser discreta con su entrenamiento ninja. No querían que por alguna imprudencia, se revelara que era una aliada del clan Hamato y que el Clan del Pie comenzara a perseguirla.

-En la TV…-mintio Nelly. El niño de ojos azules levanto una ceja pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

-Pues, gracias por ayudarme.-agradeció-A veces pueden haber niños demasiado crueles ¿no?

-¿No... no te duele que te digan eso?-pregunto la niña Hamato con timidez.

-¿Por qué debería?-contesto el. Las lagrimas habían salido pero se la limpio con la manga rápidamente-Mugre alergia…-murmuro.

-Estas llorando.-comento Antonella.

-No, es la alergia.-insistio Yoake. Pero Nelly sabia que no era cierto. Los insultos le dolían, era cierto, pero cuando vienen a una persona que amas, era peor.

-Lo siento… por tu mama…-susurro poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Nah, no es nada. Ya me acostumbre.-respondió-Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pensaste sobre lo que te dije?

Antonella recordó lo que le había dicho. Que no se juntara con Sherylin y las demás pues eran malas influencias. ¿Acaso el ya iba a iniciar con el criticar a las personas sin conocerlas? Nelly se cruzo de brazos y le dijo:

-No critiques sin conocer Bartolotti, tu no seas como los demás.

-Yo si se como son.-reclamo Yoake apretando los puños-He estado con ellas todo el curso pasado y parte de preescolar.

-No te juntas con ellas.-contraataco la niña-No las conoces realmente.

Antes de que el pecoso dijera algo, una voz se escucho gritando atrás de la niña castaño claro. Una niña algo mas bajita que ella con cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, el jumper de la escuela y unas pulseras de forma hexagonal color rojo estaba atrás de ella.

-¡Yoake! Escuche que paso. Ojala se pudran, ¿sabes que todo lo que dijeron no es cierto, verdad?

Un chico de tez morena y cabello negro apareció y dijo algo sobre golpear unos sujetos. Luego vio a la niña de ojos cafés y la saludo:

-Hola ¿tu eres la niña nueva?

-Si, me llamo Antonella.

-Edgar-y sonrió.

-¿Tu no eres la que le dio una paliza a los de quinto?-pregunto la castaña. Nelly asintió con un ligero sonrojo en la cara bronceada por el sol. En esa escuela, los rumores corrian como la polvora.

-Eres genial, buen golpe que diste.-la alabo.

-Luego dicen que de la TV no se aprende nada.-bromeo Antonella.

-Nelly!-es escucho a lo lejos. Los tres niños giraron la cabeza y vieron que Sherylin corria hacia ellos. Tomo del brazo a su amiga y le dijo:-No te deberías juntar con ellos, no son gente bien.

-Sueltame…-se quejo Nelly jalando un poco. Pero la mirada gris de la pelirroja la dejo helada y dejo de quejarse y retorcerse.

-No quieres llenarte de piojos-miro a la niña castaña y dijo con burla:-¿O si Daniela?

-Déjame en paz Sherylin.-le exigió con una seguridad, que Antonella no se imaginaria tener ni en un millon de años. Por unos segundos, sintió algo de envidia por esa tal Daniela.

-Vamonos Antonella.-dijo la pelirroja quitándole la vista de encima al trio de amigos.

-Larguémonos de aquí Yoake.-repitió Edgar tomando de la muñeca a su amigo-No queremos juntarnos con la mala vibra.

-Satanico.-le dijo Sherylin moviendo su cabello. El moreno no le respondió y camino hacia las bancas con sus amigos. La de ojos grises hizo lo mismo, llevándose a su amiga con las otras dos, quienes las esperaban en la puerta del salón de sexto.

-¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto Hana.

-Estaba con los perdedores de Yoake, Daniela y Edgar.-respondió la líder del grupo. Julie movio la cabeza negativamente y le dijo a la castaña claro:

-Ay Nelly, tu no entiendes. Mira, nosotras decimos con quien te juntas y con quien andas. Somos como una…

-¿Dictadura?-pregunto Antonella.

-No… como una hermandad. Buscamos protegerte.-respondió

-Si te juntas con nosotras,-comenzó Hana poniendo sus manos sobre loss hombros de la niña Hamato-tendras un paso a la popularidad hasta que nos graduemos y evitamos cualquier chisme que se pudiera salir.

-Solo tienes que obedecernos, y no habrá problema.-ofrecio Sherylin con todo meloso. Antonella comenzó a dudar sobre la amistad de esas niñas. Pero se veian como si fueran la única salvación que tenia de todo los rumores que podría haber sobre ella y eso de la popularidad se veía muy interesante. Miro a donde la banca de Daniela, Edgar y Yoake, sin que ella supiera, para buscar alguna recomendación en la mirada de alguno de ellos. La única que la vio fue Daniela, quien se volteo rápidamente para no llamar la atención. Ya no querían su amistad, en cambio, las otras tres la veian con sonrisas pintando sus caras, esperando un si de su parte. ¿Por qué quitarles la esperanza?

-Claro que me quedare con ustedes-respondió Nelly.

-Sabia que dirias eso.-dijo Sherylin sonriéndole. Una sonrisa al puro estilo de Dalilah…

O-O-O

-Bien,-dice la pelirroja anotando cosas en un papelito olor rosa-quiero que pongas todas estas cosas en tu closet.

-Bien. ¿Y las que dicen ¨NO¨?-pregunto la niña que recibió el papel.

-Las rompes o te deshaces de ellas-le respondió Hana. Nelly hizo una señal de entendimiento y la metió a una bolsita que había en su mochila.

-Lo hare durante el fin de semana.-aseguro. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y pregunto:-¿Otra cosa que deba hacer?

Las tres chicas se miraron maliciosamente. Parecían discutir entre ellas si hacerlo o no.

¨Hay que arriesgarnos¨ decía con la mirada Julie

¨Nos arriesgaria¨ contra atacaba Hana alzando la cejas.

-Hay algo…-murmuro Sherylin, poniendo fin a la discusión de miradas que tenían las otras dos. Miro que no hubiera nadie mas escuchando y susurro:-Habra un examen de evaluación pronto. Checaran en que nivel estamos. Escuchamos que eres medio inteligente y ocupamos de tu ayuda.

Antonella se quedo pasmada. ¿Era ella o le estaban pidiendo que les pasara las respuestas del examen? Aquello ya era algo extremo.

-Hablan de…-comenzó pero fue interrumpida por Hana, quien la miro con una sonrisa.

-Exacto… mira, que tu eres super inteligente y ocupamos de tu ayuda.-le dijo para atraerla.

-Pero, eso seria hacer trampa.-dijo Nelly, mirándolas con tristeza de no poder ayudarlas.-La honestidad en estos casos en muy importante.

-Ya, no te emociones,-dice Sherylin calmándola.-no lo tomes como hacer trampa. Tomalo como una ayuda. Las amigas se ayudan entre ellas, ¿no sabes?

-Si, si sabia pero…

-Ay bueno, si no nos quieres ayudar, dilo.-se quejo Julie para hacer que su corazón se ablandara. Nelly no pudo contra la cara de decepción que se pintaba en el rostro de sus amigas y dijo:

-Ok, lo hare.

-Si no nos ayudas, dejaremos de ser tus amigas.-la amenazo la pelirroja. Antonella se asusto ante esa posibilidad. Luego, la expresión de la e ojos grises cambio y con una sonrisa dijo:-Ve estudiando amiga. Es para dentro de dos semanas.

**Lo del examen lo puse porque, al menos en mi escuela, se hacen un examen a los alumnos para saber en que nivel de ingles o de español están. Generalmente no se copia pero aquí, como recién inician las clases, lo puse. **

**Hoy me paso algo super loco, se los tengo que contar, enserio.**

**Hoy iba caminando por el patio de la escuela, cuando el recreo de los niños de primero y segundo estaba. Iba pensando en el fic este y de la nnada se me aparece Nelly. No, no estoy exagerando, es igualita a como me la imagine. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, una trenza y los ojos cafés como Donnie. ¨No me jodas!¨grite-pensé. ¨Quee es Nelly en persona!¨ Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no decir: ¡ERES REAL, ERES REAL!**

**Se lo conte a una amiga y me dijo loca. Ella es la única que sabe de la existencia de Antonella, porque se que los demás se burlarían si se enteraran. ¨No mames, ¿Qué le hiciste una hija a Donatello? Tas bien idiota¨ Ya saben, cosas así. Prefiero ser yo solita en mi pequeño mundo, jeje. NO estoy loca, no se angustien.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, que se agradece :D Nos vemos en el próximo episodio y perdón la demora. Examenes sanginarios y castigos estúpidos D:**


	15. Decepcion

**Hola chicas, hoy no me tarde tanto en actualizar, jeje :D ¿Recuerdan a la chica que les dije que me encontré con Nelly en la vida real? Lastima, no era D: Se llamaba Ximena y tenia una vida de lo mas normal… Una gran decepcion para mi coranchocito… **

**Espero que les guste el episodio de hoy, no olviden comentar si así fue :D**

**Comencemos:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene la opnion sobre el tema de la homosexualidad, que quizas, pueda ofender a algun lector casual. Las opiniones expresadas por los personajes, no son necesariamente la opinion de la autora. Si no eres de mente abierta, existe el boton de ¨Dejar de seguir historia¨ Una disculpa de antemano si ofendi sus creencias u opiniones.**

Al día siguiente, al sonar la campana, a los alumnos de segundo tenían clase con la maestra Sakira. Como era típico de los menores de esa escuela, solo tomaban sus respectivas mochilas y entran como chivas locas, gritando y corriendo.

Con este grupo tampoco era la excepción.

Justo cuando Sakira abrió la puerta, los chiquillos entraron incluso antes que la maestra siquiera pudiera decir ¨Adelante¨ Los gritos se escuchaban y Sakira estaba que explotaba de furia.

-¡Niños!-exclamo, haciendo que todo el salón se callara-¿Qué es este desastre que hicieron? Salgan del salón ahora mismo y se me forman.-ordeno. Todos los chicos dijeron: ¨Si profesora Sakira¨ y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Se formaron por estaturas como pudieron. Las niñas se jalaban del pelo al intentar correr y los chicos se tropezaban con sus propios pies al intentar llegar a tiempo.

La maestra se paro enfrente de todos ellos para analizarlos. Todos los menores se enderezaron como si les hubieran puesto el dedo en el nervio de la espalda para enderezarse. Fue cuando Sakira pudo notar una pequeña cabeza castaña claro saliendo de las demás. Fruncio el seño y se acerco con paso decidido.

La cabeza no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Antonella Hamato.

-Nelly…-llamo la mujer. La pequeña levanto la vista y le sonrió con timidez.

-¿Hay algún problema oficial?-pregunto, haciendo que todos rieran.

-Sabes, eres bastante alta, ¿no crees?-comenzó Sakira.

-Un poco, herencia de mi padre y abuelo.-contesto.

-Mmm… interesante pero creo que tu deberías ir mas atrás en la fila.-la tomo con delicadeza por los hombros y la dirigió 4 niñas mas atrás de donde estaba. Eran 12 y ella era la numero 9, lo cual le resulto algo penoso, de cierta forma. Sherylin la miraba desde el lugar numero 4 y tenia una ceja levantada como si mirara algo que la sorprendiera en verdad. Para ser mas exactos, como si fuera un fenómeno. Nelly le sonrió y ella le dijo con los labios: ¨Hablamos luego¨

O-O-O

-Sabes…-comienza la pelirroja en la hora de recreo.-pienso que eres demasiado… alta.

-Caballona.-la corrige Julie con una sonrisa malévola. Antonella sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada. En la entrepierna. Con sais. De su tio Rafael. Por el. Nunca se había sentido incomoda con su estatura. Si, es cierto que era mas alta que muchas niñas de seis pero realmente nunca le había molestado. Podia alcanzar la mayoría de las cosas que alguien de su edad no y alcanzar algo que su tio Mikey le había quitado para molestarla, no era algo de que preocuparse.

-Nunca me había sentido mal con mi estatura.-dijo la castaña claro, quitándose un mechon de su cabello. Esperaba algo como: ¨No, eres hermosa así, estábamos jugando¨ o ¨No es eso¨ pero en vez de eso, Hana dijo:

-A los chicos no le gustan las niñas altas como tu.

-Prefieren las que son chaparritas y tiernas como nosotras.- siguio Julie moviendo su cabello.

-Si…-murmuro Nelly jugueteando con sus manos-Ustedes son hermosas…

Sherylin la abrazo. Pero su abrazo era frio, sin calor y sin amistad sincera. Nelly sintió todo eso pero por alguna razón no dijo nada. Ella quizás no era consciente de que su persona estaba en peligro. ¿Por qué lo hizo con Dalilah y no con ella?

-Bueno,-interrumpio Sherylin moviendo su cabello.-cambiando de tema ¿Haz estudiado para la próxima semana?

-Pues pensaba iniciar hoy.-respondió-Aunque el francés no se me da muy bien, pero con ciencias e historia se me da excelente.

-Ni siquiera vemos historia aun.-le dijo Hana como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Cuando estudiaba con mi padre en mi casa, me daba clases de historia.-comento la Hamato, bajo la mirada aburrida de sus amigas. La niña dejo de hablar para no incomodarlas. –Hoy inicio con ingles pues…

-Excelente.-dijo la de ojos grises apaludiendo con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara.-Sabia que nunca nos decepcionarías.

O-O-O

Ese día, Antonella se regreso sola a la alcantarilla. Su madre iba a tener mucho trabajo y no iba a poder, pero no había problema. Nelly se sabia el camino a su casa.

-No decepcionarlas…-murmura la niña-siempre tengo miedo a hacerlo. Sobre todo con quienes amo.

Entonces, escucha unas voces en las cercanías de un callejón. Por instinto, se pego a la pared y comenzó a sacar un shurikens, que tenia guardados en su mochila, muy bien escondidos. Lentamente fue asomando la cabeza y vio que simplemente se trataba de dos mujeres con aspectos que similares a los de alguien que recordaba haber visto. Eran…

-Yuriko y Sakira…-dijo en voz baja. Ninguna de las otras dos pareció escucharla y simplemente seguían platicando como si nada.

-Ok, ya Sakira.-dijo Yuriko poniéndose seria-¿Fuiste a donde te dije?

-Si…-respondió la nombrada bajando la cabeza y con un tono triste.

-¿Por qué te pones así?-pregunto la otra al darse cuenta de su tono.

-Mira, fui a donde tu dijiste. Y volvi a ver a Maya.-explicaba la mujer cada vez mas nerviosa-Estaba muy feliz y dijo que no podía esperar para irse a vivir con nosotras.

-Maya…-murmuro Yuriko abrazandose.-Mi pequeña, yo tampoco puedo esperar a tenerla conmigo.

-Pero… Lumilla se entero de que éramos dos madres y… nos mando al diablo con la adopción…

-No…-lloro la de ojos verdes-Dime que no es cierto… sabes cuanto he estado esperando la oportunidad y ahora me la quitan…

Y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Sakira, quien le decía cosas dulces al oído para tranquilizarla. Nelly se quedo algo confundida por la actitud de sus maestras entre ellas. Parecían cercanas. Demaciado.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, confía en mi.

Al ver la siguiente acción de la mujer, Antonella uso todas sus fuerzas para no decir: ¡QUE DIABLOS! Sakira había tomado la cabeza de Yuriko y la había besado en los labios. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente y apenas se dio cuenta de que nadie la veria, corrió como si el mismo Destructor la estuviera persiguiendo.

Ocupaba que alguien le explicara el asunto.

O-O-O

Tanto estudiar francés la había cansado. Había estado sentada en ese escritorio desde las tres de la tarde y se había negado a comer, por miedo a las calorías. ¿Enserio? Ella nunca había tenido miedo de eso ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba por eso? Quizás había sido culpa de Sherylin, pero Nelly se negaba a aceptarlo como tal. La pequeña necesitaba la aceptación de sus compañeras, aunque eso la dañara.

La hacia sentirse normal por un tiempo. Sin ser una niña que había crecido rodeada de experimentos, extraterrestres, mutantes y ninjas malvados… ah,, y una familia conformada por tortugas y por una rata gigante. Y no olvides sus maestras lesbianas. Su padre le había explicado todo con muchísima paciencia, y le dijo que no había nada de malo en eso. Ya mas tarde, cuando se había tranquilizado, empezó a estudiar para no decepcionar a nadie. Genial, de tanto repetir ese verbo, se había vuelto su palabra menor favorita. Tan solo el pensar en eso hacia que le doliera su cabeza. Cielos, comenzaba a hablar como su padre.

-Solo ocupo agua.-dijo ella para si. Vio un despertador color rosa sobre el escritorio, que marcaba 6:15 pm. ¿Tanto tiempo había paso en ese cuarto? A las siete solia jugar videojuegos o pasar tiempo en el laboratorio de su padre, quizás si se apuraba lo podría hacer.

Camino hasta la cocina y trato de alcanzar un vaso de agua. Para su mala suerte, el que había lavado los trastes, dejo los vasos en la parte de arriba de los muebles. Brinco para alcanzarlos pero era imposible. Tampoco en que su altura pudiera alcanzar todo. Cuando estaba apunto de subirse al mueble, entro su tio al rescate.

-Hey, no hagas eso.-dijo Mikey. Se acerco y tomo un vaso de plástico color rojo como si nada.

-Gracias tio.-murmuro Nelly.

-No es nada.-dicho esto, se acerco al refrigerador para sacar un refresco. Abrió la lata y luego le ofreció una a Nelly. Sacudio su cabeza negativamente y se sirvió agua en su vaso.

-Tio Mikey… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Antonella, algo tímida.

-Si.-respondió tomando un trago a su lata.

-¿Tu piensas… que soy muy caballona?

El joven pecoso miro a su sobrina con una cara de sorpresa y alzo lo que seria una ceja. Dejo la lata en la barra, preguntándole a su sobrina:

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nomas…-mintio la niña-solo… curiosidad.

-Pues, yo diría que no.-respondió el joven-Tu papa era igual de alto que tu a tu edad.

-Oh ¿y eso era malo?—insistio. Quería encontrar algo mal con su altura.

-Claro que no. Podia hacer cosas que nosotros no como ver en lo mas alto de las repisas y alcanzaba los vasos, jeje-recordo Mikey con nostalgia en sus ojos. Luego, salió de su burbuja y agito el cabello de su sobrina, antes de salir del cuarto.

**No saben las veces que se me apago la computadora antes de poder escribir esto… Jeje *tiene un tic-tac en el ojo* solo… estoy intentando actualizar desde el lunes y la puta computadora se actualizaba o se apagaba antes de guardar… **

**¡Ya pueden encontrar a Nelly en facebook! Si, porque ella también tiene vida social XD Enrealidad, son fotos que subiré y esas cosas y a veces, las portadas de algunos de mis fics. ¿Esta bien, no? Compartiremos la pagina!**

**Nelly: ¡SI! ¡Tendre face!**

**Yo: Pero, antes, quiero que firmes un contrato sobre la seguridad y sobre todo ese rollo. *Extiende toda una hoja super larga que le llega hasta el baño***

**Nelly: ¡¿Qué?! No me puedes obligar a nada *le saca la lengua***

**Yo: ¡Soy tu madre y me respetas jovencita!**

**Nelly: ¡Tu no eres mi madre!**

**Yo: Haber, ¿Quién te dio vida?**

**Nelly:… Tu.**

**Yo: ¿Quién te dio una linda familia?**

**Nelly: Ash, tu…**

**Yo: ¿Quién te bautizo con el nombre de Antonella por andar viendo Dulce Desafio.**

**Nelly: Tu… Espera, ¿me pusiste Antonella porque estabas viendo un programa con una tipa llamada así?**

**Yo: *comienza a sudar* No…**

**Nelly: *Tono dramático* Todo es diferente ahora…**

**En fin, ahora, después de esto, ya me despido. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, se agradece :D**

**Nos vemos chicas!**

**PD: Mañana hay una sorpresita. Esten al tanto de mi perfil y chequen si subo y/o actualizo algo… y léanlo hasta el final, enserio. **


	16. Ellas no te valoran, el si

**Oigan, les tengo dos buenas noticias… pero se las dire al fin del cap :P**

-Veamos…-susurro Nelly, abriendo su closet-¿que ropa debería tirar?

Su closet, si bien no había mucha ropa, había aumentado el numero debido a cuando su padre le compro hace unas semanas. Pero al menos había bastante. Saco de su jumper el papelito donde Sherylin, Julie y Hana habían anotado que cosas debían de irse y cuales no.

-_Zueteres que hacen pelusa_

_-Blusas holgadas feas_

_-Cosas japonesas_

_-Todo lo que sea amariyo_

-Pero que ortografía.-dijo Nelly mientras movía la cabeza y ponia con color rojo las faltas de ortografía de sus amigas, como si fuera maestra.

Cuando termino, se asomo de nuevo a su closet y vio su yukata colgada. Casi se le salen las lagrimas cuando recordó lo que decía en la nota y se lo puso con una gran tristeza. Esa yukata le encantaba, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido romperla o hacerle algo. Quizás se podía hacer un excepción o algo…

¨_Sin excepciones Nelly, porfa¨ _ la voz de Sherylin diciendo esa frase la torturaba mentalmente, mientras se imaginaba cientos de formas como deshacerse de el. No quería hacerlo pero ellas se lo pedían, quería ser su amiga.

Aunque realmente no tanto porque les callera bien sino era mas por sentirse aceptada por alguien.

-Lo acepto…-murmuro la pequeña abrazandose a su misma-Es solo por eso…

O-O-O

-Donnie…-llamo Abril a su novio, mientras lavaban los trastes de la cena-¿No notas a Nelly… algo cambiada?

-¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto Donnie, dándole un plato hondo para que la pelirroja lo sacara.

-Pues no se, la siento como algo… distante y… algo mas delgada.-comenta ella-¿Crees que le pase algo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas,-le paso otro plato-creo que si. Hoy en la mañana la vi como tiraba algo en la basura. Me acerque y vi que era parte de su almuerzo.

La pelirroja se llevo las manos a la boca con cara de preocupación.

-Entonces esta dejando de comer…-repitió Abril-Algo debe estar pasando ¿pero que?

-Estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con la escuela. Quizás unas niñas que le dicen que lo haga…-ambos se quedaron un rato callados, pensando en que estaba pasando con su hija.-¿A ti te paso algo así?-se atrevió a preguntar el quelonio.

-No que yo recuerde.-respondió la joven-Aunque, creo que deberíamos hablar con ella.-sugirió

-Yo ire.-dice Donnie, al terminar de lavar todos los trastes y le daba un beso en la frente a Abril.-Te cuento que ocurrió.

O-O-O

-Nelly, soy papa, dejame entrar.-llamo el quelonio a la puerta. Se escucho como la niña quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con la cabeza baja y sonandose la nariz.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto, realmente sin esperar respuesta. Antonella solo dijo que si con la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama en completo silencio. Donatello no sabia muy bien como decirle lo que pasaba mientras que Antonella escondia muy bien la yukata entre su cama destendida.

-¿Hay algo que te pase Nelly?-comenzó Donnie.

-No… no creo.-respondió desviando la mirada. No quería hablar del asunto con el, lo único que le faltaba era decepcionar a alguien mas. Decepcionar… solo porque le esta yendo de la mierda en la escuela.

-Últimamente te vez preocupada,-explico su padre-y todo eso desde que entraste a la escuela. ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

¨Si vieras que tengo que contarte.¨ pensó.

Nelly sentía algo en su interior, que le decía que le contara todo a su padre. Quizás el tuviera algo que decirle sobre todo eso.

-Bueno, si…-contesto.-Quiero… contarte lo que me ha estado pasando con algunas amigas que tengo. Aunque dudo que quiera que lo sigan siendo.

El mutante se acomodo en su asiento y le tomo las manos a su hijita mientras esta le contaba. Le conto desde el inicio, como la saludaron, todo lo que le dijeron… pero salto a Yoake de toda la historia.

-… y luego me dijeron que debía usar cierta ropa y entre ellas,-saco de las sabanas la yukata turquesa-no estaba esto.

Su padre estaba bastante triste por lo que había escuchado. El creía que había hecho bien en meter a su hija a una escuela pero al parecer solo le había hecho mas daño. Donnie nunca había sido discriminado por nada, excepto por ser el hecho de ser mutante, pero fuera de eso no. ¿Qué le podía decir?

-Tu eres mas fuerte que ellas.-le dijo finalmente. Nelly alzo la mirada de sus manos.-Ellas no son tus amigas si te dicen cosas horribles, sin que sean para mejorar.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto, limpiándose una lagrima que comenzaba a correr por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no intentas explicarles que te sientes bien por lo que te dicen?-sugirió acariciándole una mejilla con cariño-Si ellas no lo aceptan, no son tus verdaderas amigas.

-Tienes razón papa.-acepto Nelly, sonriendo de nuevo-Mañana mismo descubriré si son mis amigas de verdad. Gracias papa.-agradecio mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre.

El mutante de ojos cafés, aunque algo sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo. Ojala alguien hubiera escrito un manual de cómo ser padre, así hubiera sabido como enfrentarse a los problemas que vendrían junto con ser padre, entre ellos, cuando a tu hija le hacen bullying.

¿Pero quien dijo que ser padre seria fácil?

O-O-O

Al día siguiente, Antonella iba mas segura que nunca al colegio. Se había peinado con un chongo alto, adornado con unos broches de flores de cerezo y las calcetas mas altas que encontró. Se puso un par de lentes morados para parecer mas inteligente, e intimidante ante las niñas.

Apenas al poner un pie en la explanada, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Sherylin, Julie o Hana. Pero no se quedo demasiado tiempo así, pues ellas mismas fueron a ella.

-Hola Nelly.-saludo Julie al verla-¿Estas lista para el examen de hoy?

-Oye, ¿Qué con tu broche y tus lentes?-pregunto Sherylin.

Cuando los ojos castaños y calidos de Antonella se toparon con los grises y frios de su amiga pelirroja, un escalofrió la recorrió. Se puso a pensar si había sido mala idea eso de ser directa con ellas y decirles lo que opinaban.

-Venia a decirles algo sobre.. nuestra amistad.-dijo la niña Hamato, poniéndose derecha y acomodándose los lentes.

-Vaya, muy bien, te escuchamos.-dijo Hana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… ya… siento que no quiero que me digan esas cosas.-dijo la niña, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Los siguientes segundos que pasaron, esperando a que le contestara, le parecieron horas. Pudo sentir como su compañera pelirroja se acercaba a ella, con una aura oscura rodeándola. Se acerco a su cara y con aliento a pasta dental de chicle le pregunto:

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no me gusta que me traten mal, aunque sean mis amigas.-repitió Nelly.

-Pero así somos nosotras, así son las amigas.-dijo Julie, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No es cierto. Las amigas no son así.-contradijo la niña.-Y si ustedes no aceptan eso, ya no deberíamos ser amigas.

Parecia que Sherylin iba a explotar de la furia. Pero Nelly no se movio ni un centímetro y siempre se mantuvo recta a su decisión. La pelirroja la tomo de la muñeca como demonio y le dijo:

-Pero no te vas a librar de nosotras tan fácil niña, te haremos la vida imposible el resto de los años que estes aquí. Y nadie te apoyara…-luego se acerco a su oído y le susurro:-porque no eres nadie…

Y dicho eso, las tres niñas se fueron. Cuando la niña Hamato se dio cuenta de que a no podía verla, se recargo en la pared. Se quito los lentes y comenzó a sentir que se mareaba. Ahora no tenia a nadie en esa escuela, y seguramente todos la odiarían el resto del curso.

Solo quería llorar.

-Hey ¿estas bien?-escucho que preguntaba una voz muy familiar. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Yaoke, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Si… algo agitada, eso es todo.-respondió.

-Oh vamos, yo se que no lo estas. Estas triste.-dice extendiendole la mano para que se levantara. Antonella acepto.-Vi como te enfrentaste a ese trio de arpías y me pareció valiente de tu parte.

-Gracias…-agradecio-Pero ahora no tengo a nadie aquí.

Entonces, pareció como si al niño de pecas se le hubiera prendido un foco en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no almuerzas con Daniela, Edgar y yo?-sugirió muy emocionado.

-Siento que a Daniela no le caigo tan bien ya.-se excuso Antonella-Ya sabes, por lo de hace unas semanas.

-No te angusties, se le pasa muy rápido, seguro ya lo olvido.-aseguro Yoake-Vamos, será divertido.

-Esta bien-acepto ella, sonriendo a mas no poder por el hecho de tener un amigo en esa escuela.

Las preocupaciones podrían esperar.

**Bueno, como les dije, tengo algunas noticias para ustedes, malas y buenas:**

**-La primera: Con este cap, termina lo que seria una especie de primera temporada y da inicio a la segunda. ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE ES MI FIC Y SE CALLAN! En esta temporada, vendrán muchas cosas mas interesantes que aquí, por ejemplo: habrá pistas del pasado de Nelly que Donnie tendrá que ocultar para mantener la promesa que le hizo a la madre de su hija. Tambien, los problemas de bullying se comenzaran a hacer mas grandes, su entrenamiento kunoishi mas pesado y uno… no, dos pequeños problemas con pecas en el rostro y cabello pelirrojo… Queda a su criterio a que me refiero**

**-La segunda: Mi madre me ha dicho que, como paso demasiado tiempo en la computadora escribiendo, solo podre usar la compu dos horas semanales, lo cual hará que no actualice tan seguido.**

**-La tercera: No hay tercera, solo quería decir que comenten, pongan alguna escena que les gustaría que pusiera, algún Oc, sugerecia o queja en un review. Den follow, fav y nos vemos en el próximo cap :D**


	17. Una extraña venta de chocolates

**Lo se. Dije ¨No me tardare mucho¨ y eso pero… han surgido problemas, bastantes. Por ejemplo, un maldito examen de nivel de ingles con el que nos llevan insistiendo desde hace un chorro y no nos dejan en paz. Sera en junio y me tengo que preparar pero ¡QUE FLOJERA ME DA! **

**Pero, como a termine las lecciones que me tocaban hoy, ¡puedo escribir!**

**_Finalmente y como nunca!_**

**_¡Puedo actualizaaaarr!_**

**Jeje, ahora si comencemos:**

**_O-O-O_**

**_Nos une la sangre y la sangre es la memoria sin lenguaje_**

**_Carol Joyce Oates_**

**_O-O-O_**

Las semanas transcurrieron mas interesantes con su nuevo grupo de amigos del colegio. Yoake se había encargado de mostrarle todos sus compañeros y compañeras, que no había podido conocer el primer día de clases porque Sherylin pensaba que ¨no eran tan geniales como ellas¨ Como todas las escuelas, Colegio de Nueva York tenia muchos personajes peculiares. Yoake Bartolotti solo formaba parte de ese reparto:

-Daniela Escamilla: la antigua niña nueva –antes de Nelly- y conocida por ser la mas rápida del salón y casi de la escuela.

-Edgar Moreno: era algo torpe pero buena persona a fin de cuentas. Tenia un extraño don para no caerle mal a nadie, a excepción de Sherylin, Julie y Hana. Incluso le caia bien a la maestra Sakira, lo cual no era tan fácil.

Anton Muller: El niño mas popular del curso. Enormes ojos azules y cabello rubio, acompañado de una linda sonrisa. Tipico niñato presumido del curso

Ese fin de semana de septiembre, les toco a los niños de segundo grado, ir de puerta en puerta, vendiendo dulces.

-Seran para comprar unos libros de religión-había explicado, no muy entusiasmada, la maestra Yuriko-abran, esta es una institución católica y la directora quiere que todos estén preparados como debe ser.

Luego de que se le asignara como pareja a su amigo Yoake, le toco decirle a su padre sobre el asunto de la venta de chocolates.

-…y nos dijo que eran para comprar nuevos libros de la clase de religión.-explicaba Nelly, poniéndose una gorra para cubrirse del sol.

-¿Y con quien me dijiste que tenia que ir?-pregunto Donnie, algo preocupado por la seguridad de su pequeña.

-Con Yoake, mi amigo que te conte.-le aclaro ella.

-¿Y a donde van a ir?-volvió a preguntar.

-En una zona de casa ricas en un par de cuadras.-siguio diciendo ella, algo desesperada-Nos iremos en bici.

-No lo se Antonella.-cuando Donnie llamaba a su hija por su nombre completo, es que hablaba muy enserio-Puede ser peligroso que vayan solos.

-No, esteremos bien.-prometio-Enseri, enserio quiero ir con el. ¡Sera muy divertido!

-De acuerdo pero regresas pronto.

-Gracias papa. ¡Nos vemos!

Al salir del cuarto de su padre, Nelly se topo con Leonardo y Rafael, quienes estaban en la sala viendo algún programa de televisión antes de seguir entrenando. La miraron tan emocionada, que Leo le pregunto:

-¿A dónde vas tan contenta?

-Voy a vender chocolates con un amigo. Es para la escuela.

-¿Amigo?-pregunto Rafa-¿Es ese niño del que nos hablaste la ultima vez?

-Ese.-confirmo ella.

-¿Y no piensas hacerlo tu nuevo Romeo?-pregunto en broma Mikey. Nelly no se dio cuenta que estaba atrás de ella y se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Mi Romeo?-exclamo Antonella avergonzada, y con las mejillas sonrosadas-¡Es solo un amigo! Un muy buen amigo…-bajo el volumen de su voz.

-¿Y que? ¿Los amigos no se pueden enamorar?

-Puaj, no. Seria muy raro.

Y antes de que Mikey siguiera con su interrogatorio, Nelly corrió fuera de las alcantarilla.

O-O-O

Era una tarde de septiembre y Yoake y ella no había logrado vender mas de cinco caramelos en dos horas. Se habían bajado de sus bicicletas, arrastrándolas y caminando a su lado. Las risas no faltaron. Yoake tenia un extraño sentido del humor, y eso ponía a Nelly de un humor excelente.

-Ojala pudiéramos vender algunos mas.-suspiro el pecoso, viendo la caja que estaba en la cesta de su bicicleta verde.-Aunque, ¿Quiénes ponen a un duo de niños a hacer eso?

-A lo mejor hubiera sido mejor que nos pusieran otra cosa.-continuo Nelly-Pero ¿a ti como que se te ocurre?

-No lo se…

-Ni que nos pusieran a andar en la fiestas, con la botarga de una tortuga y dijéramos ¨¡Cawabunga Carl!¨

Entonces, Yoake se puso una caja que encontro tirada en la banqueta y dijo:

-¡Cawabunga Carl! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Nelly se rio a carcajadas por un largo rato al ver la presentación de su amigo. Sobre todo cuando se puso a imitar como seria si los niños de la fiesta comenzaran a pegarle de palos. A los cinco minutos, una señoraa salió a perseguirlos con un rodillo por haber hecho tanto ruido.

Mas pudieron perderla subiendo a las bicis.

-Como sea, ah perdimos un cliente.-se lamento Nelly.

-Ñah, esa señora ni nos iba a comprar, hiciéramos ruido o no.-la tranquilizo Yoake.

La niña Hamato le dedico otra mirada divertida, pero el ya no la miraba a ella. Miraba el cielo de nublado. El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes de algodón y algunas hojas ya habían comenzado a marchitarse y caer. Cosa rara, pues según ella, eso era en otoño. En los ojos cielo de su amigo, se proyectaba una hermosa luz. Una luz que la hacia sentir nerviosa y feliz de que el estuviera feliz. Algo como mariposas en el estomago.

-Hey,-llamo Yoake a su amiga-¿Qué te parece esa casa?-pregunto señalando una mansión en el fondo de la calle.

A Antonella le provoco una sensación de confort ver esa casa. Era como si algún recuerdo estuviera situado ahí. Un recuerdo hermoso, como el abrazo de una madre o el beso de una hermana. Al ver por una ventana, por unos segundos se escucho la dulce de una mujer, cantando una canción:

_Te abrazare cuando te sientas sola,_

_Te enseñare como cruzar las olas, _

_Te cuidare si estas dormida…_

A pesar de que eso era una canción de cuna, que Donatello le había cantado cuando era niña, el recuerdo también venia con la voz de una mujer. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Bueno, venga.-la empujo suavemente Yoake.-Mueve tu pequeño trasero.

La castaña claro se acerco a la puerta de entrada, pasando el jardín. El subir las escaleras, le hacia recordar otras cosas, que no sabia que había en su mente, como un perfume a lavanda y un cabello color caramelo, cayendo delicadamente en un par de hombros. Por desgracia, no recordaba el rostro de la dueña de esos hombros.

-¿A que esperas?-le grito Yoake, desde el porton.

-¿Quieres callarte Bartolloti?-le exigió Nelly.

-¡No tenemos todo el día!

-¡Cierra el pico!

Entonces, la puerta se abrió con un rechinido. La figura enfrente de ella, se trataba de una niña de no mas de doce años. Tenia el mismo cabello que ella y un par de ojos grises. Sujetaba su vestido verde con fuerza de la falda y su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver a la pequeña.

Nelly comenzó a sentirse incomoda, ya que la niña tomo su cabello y jugueteo con el.

-Este… hola, mi amigo y yo vendemos chocolates para comprar libros y tener nuestra clase de religión-le extendio la caja de chocolates-¿No te gustaría ayudar con la formación católica de los estudiantes?

-Elina…-murmuro mirándola a los ojos.

-Me llamo Antonella y el ¡INEPTO! De allá atrás, es Yoake-aclaro la niña, haciendo énfasis en ¨inepto¨ para que su amigo volteara.

-Antonella…-volvió a murmurar-Por un segundo creí que eras… olvidalo…-comenzo a cerrar la puerta-No tengo dinero. Lo siento.

Cuando la puerta se cerro completamente, Nelly se quedo viéndola, como si esperara que se volviera a abrir. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabia.

-Bien…-dijo el de ojos azules, cuando su amiga bajo malhumorado-Parece que además de chiflada , nos salió tacaña.

Pero Nelly no respondió.

_Elina…_

Ese nombre se quedo en su memoria por siempre.

O-O-O

Ya en la noche, Donatello veía la televisión en la sala. Abril se había ido a dormir hacia unos minutos pero el aun no tenia sueño. Quizás no había debido tomar esas tres tazas de café haciendo ese proyecto en su laboratorio.

Cambio los canales, hasta toparse con un programa de noticias que capto su atención.

-_La próxima semana,-_decia la mujer castaña de la TV-_se cumplirán siete años de la desaparición de Elina Rivadeneira, hija menor del empresario Michael Rivadeneira. Por desgracia, el caso esta apunto de ser cerrado en un par de semanas, pues no hay ni rastro de Elina._

Entonces, en la pantalla salió la foto de Antonella. Donnie se quiso morir en ese momento. Al parecer, ya sabían quien era el padre biológico de su hija. Por n segundo, se sintió mal. Ese señor era un millonario exitoso y si Nelly siguiera con el, pudiera vivir en una lujosa mansión y rodeada de sirvientes, y no en las alcatarillas, donde tenias que despertarte primero que todos si querías ganar el baño. Pero la mujer se la dio por alguna razón.

-Si me dieran la oportunidad de ir al pasado,-murmuro-para dejar a mi hija abandonada en un callejón, no la aceptaría. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Se que quizás tengan muchas dudas, pero se les iran aclarando con el tiempo :D**

**Si gustan dejarme una sugerencia para un cap, con gusto la aceptare. Comenten, den fav y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: Casi se me olvida. La canción del recuerdo de Nelly se llama ¨Voy contigo¨ por si gustan escucharla. Hará algunas apariciones en la historia :D**


	18. Accidentalmente enamorada

**Hola! Regresando con todas las ganas del mundo, aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy :D Si, ojala no me tardara tanta en actualizar la historia, pues veo que tiene mucha aceptación pero… ya veran, cosas de la escuela :P Ojala y no existiera verdad?**

**Pero bueeno… ya no importa eso, empecemos con lo que es bueno :D**

**O-O-_O_**

**_Y todo lo que siento_**

**_En mi estomago son mariposas,_**

**_De una manera hermosa_**

**_Haciéndome sentir como que_**

**_ Solo quiero conocerte mejor…_**

**_Taylor Swift_**

**O-O-O**

-Si sigues así,-le dijo Yoake-te terminaras estrellando contra un poste.

Nelly levanto la vista de su libro, y lo primero que hizo, fue estrellarse con el poste de luz que su amigo le había dicho. Aunque la nariz le dolio, rápidamente desapareció cuando escucho como el niño de ojos azules reía. ¨Rie con tanta gracia¨ pensaba ella. Al hacerlo, sus cejas se juntaban y los hombros se le hacia para atrás.

-Ay Nelly, eres adorable cuando te estrellas.

-Es tonto…-le respondió.

-Eres tonta… tonta pero adorable.

Antonella se levanto de inmediato. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerarse y pregunto con una sonrisa:

-¿Crees… que soy adorable?

Yoake levanto una ceja.

-Y tonta. Pero eres mas adorable que eso.

Nelly sintió como se sonrojaba. Pero, ¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo exactamente?

-Vamos Hamato.-tomo el libro y lo dejo debajo de su brazo-Deja de estrellarte contra postes y sigamos caminando. Ya no puedo esperar para mostrarte el local.

-¿Tu tía trabaja en un local?-pregunto Nelly.

-En un café, es genial. Lo hizo cuando quería terminar la universidad y ahora esta estudiando por las noches.-explico el.-Hay un cuarto donde podemos estudiar y de paso enseñártelo.

Nelly hizo un gesto con la cabeza en plan ¨Oye, que interesante.¨ Lo miro de reojo y pensó que quizás podría tomarle la mano, para que la guiara. Pero no estaba segura que el quisiera. Caminaron otro rato por las calles, cuando de repente, Yoake la tomo de la mano por un segundo y le dijo:

-Ahí es, vamos.

O-O-O

Abrió la puerta del local y la campanilla sono. La mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas y chicas caminaban con bandejas con cafés sobre ellas. Nelly s sintió algo incomoda por la cantidad de personas que los miraron al entrar, pero luego siguieron en lo suyo. Yoake le dijo que lo siguiera y comenzaron a caminar por el local.

-Hola Karla.-saludo el pecoso a la chica de la caja-¿Esta mi tía Raquel?

-Hola Yoake.-le respondió la chica morena-Si, tu tía esta en su oficina. Ocupa atender algunos detalles sobre el nuevo local abierto en la plaza.

-Gracias.-agradecio y le dijo a su amiga que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un pasillo y abrieron una puerta de madera. La mujer pelirroja de hace unas semanas estaba sentada en una silla azul y tenia el teléfono en la oreja.

-Lo se… no, quiero yo entrevistar a la gerente…-decia, ignorando la presencia de los infantes-¿era un chico? ¿Era una chica?... Ok, al parecer no lo entiendes Alex, creo que tendre que hablarlo en persona contigo.-y colgó.

-Ya llegue tía.-anuncio el niño, acercándose para abrazarla.

-Hola Yoake.-luego, miro a la niña, casi con la misma mirada que Abril, hacia unos minutos-¿Ella es Antonella?

-Si, ella es la nueva.-confirmo sonriendo.

-Hola señorita Raquel.-saludo Nelly, recordando los modales que su padre le dijera que tuviera siempre que conociera a alguien.

¨No olvides el señor o señorita¨ explicaba el ¨Siempre funciona. Una kunoishi debe ser educada, y gentil con todos¨

-Vino a ayudarme con la tarea.-explico el.

-Claro, si quieres pueden agarrar algo de la cocina.-dijo Raquel.

-Gracias.-agradecieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Nelly.-la tomo de la muñeca.-Mientras mas pronto empecemos, podremos hacer cosas mas interesantes.

O-O-O

-… y los sumas para obtener el resultado de la multiplicación.-termino Nelly. Yoake siguió con el lápiz en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Y como para que me servirá eso de saber cuantos dulces tengo que tener si voy a hacer 68 bolsitas de 12 cada una?-pregunto con ironia.

-Las matemáticas son muy importantes. Cuando era mas chiquita las odiaba, incluso mi papa les llamaba ¨El monstruo de las matemáticas¨ pero con el tiempo ya aprendi a quererlas.-conto la niña, haciendo muchas señas al hablar. Su amigo se rio por sus gestos y Nelly nunca supo si era porque le causo gracia lo que dijo o por burla.

-Que bueno que ya terminamos.-agradecio Yoake, poniendo los últimos números en el libro.-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Antonella miro a todos lados del cuarto, buscando algo divertido que hacer. Había rompecabezas, juguetes y algunos videojuegos. Pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue una foto en la repisa de hasta arriba. Sin perder tiempo, se levanto de la cama y tomo en sus manos el marco.

-¿Nelly? ¿Qué haces?-pregunto el niño.

Pero Antonella no hizo caso. Seguia hipnotizada por un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio que estaba en la foto. ¿Su dueña? Una linda adolecente.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu hermana?-pregunto ella.

El semblante de Yoake se ensombreció pero no perdió una sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba. Se acerco a su amiga, tomo el marco en sus manos y contesto:

-Era mi mama…

-¿Tu… tu mama?

-Si, ¿no nos parecemos?

-No, no es eso.-explico Nelly-Es solo que es… muy joven.

-Bueno, realmente no se porque es tan joven.-confeso-Creo que… quizás mi papa no la quería y… la dejo tirada o algo así.-luego tomo un mechón de su cabello negro y continuo:-¿Lo ves? La maldición del cabello negro. Me recuerda cada día de mi vida, que el no me quería.

Nelly dejo el marco en su lugar con un semblante de tristeza. Fue alejándose poco a poco del estante, hasta llegar a sentarse a la cama. No apartaba la vista del terrible vacio que había en su corazón al oir eso. Ella intentaba comprender lo que sentía su amigo pero realmente no podía. ¿Cómo un padre puede odiar a su hijo? Es su sangre… su piel, el resultado del amor entre una mujer y el.

Su papa la amaba, y la amaría por siempre, ella lo sabia. Y el simple hecho de que Yoake ni siquiera supiera quien era, la hacia sentir como si ella no merecía tener lo que tiene. Aunque viviera en las alcantarillas, tenia suerte de estar con quienes amaba. Seguia repitiéndose internamente: ¨¿Quién no ama a sus hijos?¨

Quizás un beso lo ayudaría. Los besos son la cura para el alma. Su madre le besaba la rodilla cuando se raspaba, su padre le daba un beso en la frente cuando lloraba por alguna pesadilla. Cuanto quería hacer eso y luego decirle:

¨Yoake no te deprimas, yo estaré aquí contigo. Siempre. Tu padre debe sufrir algún daño por el cual no quiera estar contigo cada segundo de su vida.¨

-Lo siento Nelly.-se disculpo el, dejando la foto en el estante-No debi haberte contado todo esto. Solo te deprimio mas.

Con su mirada azul plantada sobre ella, sentía lo misteriosa que podía ser su actitud. Como si solo se pusiera un mascara de felicidad, igual que quien sale con un impermeable en un día lluvioso. Todos esos rasgos hacían que se emocionara mas respecto a su amigo. Lo mas emocionada que una niña de seis años pudiera estar sobre el amor.

-No importa.-contesto ella finalmente, después de un profundo silencio.-Ocupabas desahogarte con alguien ¿no?

-Nunca lo había hecho.-explico-Y nunca pensé que lo iba a hacer contigo. Solo llevamos un mes de conocernos.

¨Y un mes es lo bastante para mi…¨

-Somos amigos ¿no?-¨no te siento así¨-Los amigos se cuentan los problemas.

-Si… eso hacen.

-No tengo mucha experiencia en los amigos.-se sinterizó Nelly.

-¿Me ves con cara de que yo tengo mucha experiencia?-le pregunto el, señalándose de arriba abajo.

Ella callo y se rio por debajo. El igual soltó una risilla. Luego, Nelly lo analizo con la mirada. Pensaba en decir algo simpático, pero no demasiado como para parecer desesperada en llamar su atención.

-Vaya que tu papa la rego Bartolotti-comento ella, mirando de nuevo la foto. Yoake la miro y continuo:-Siquiera que hubiera dejado que fueras rubio. Prefiero a los niños rubios.

El la miro con picardia. Se sento a lado de ella y le dijo:

-Ojala tu papa hubiera dejado que hubieras salido a tu mama. Prefiero a las chicas de ojos azules que las de cafés.

-Ojala tu madre hubiera dicho que no saliera tan pecoso.-siguio Antonella-Los chicos sin hoyos en la nariz son mejores.

-Seria como Voldemort. El no tiene hoyos en la nariz. Ni siquiera tiene nariz, Hamato.

Nelly sintió como su cara se calentaba de la vergüenza que sitio en ese momento. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, y a ella le sono como la risa de un cerdo. _Oink, oink._

-No Yoake, no me refería a eso. Veras…

-Lo se, solo jugaba contigo.-dijo el, muy divertido por la actitud de Nelly. Luego, ambos se acostaron sobre la colcha y el siguió:-Me seguiría pareciendo a Voldemort.

-A Voldemort…

¨Un Voldemor muy guapo…¨

O-O-O

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?

Nelly salió de sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, fue recodando que estaba haciendo; estaba en el laboratorio de Donnie tratando de hacer un poco de caligrafia japonesa, pero en vez de eso, dibujaba corazoncitos en la parte de atrás de la hoja.

-¿Qué? Oh, nada papa. Todo va sobre ruedas-contesto ella.

Pero a Donatello no le iba a complacer esa respuesta. Levanto lo que sería su ceja y continuo:

-¿Segura? ¿No has tenido problemas con esas chicas de nuevo, cierto?

Tanto estar con Yoake, había hecho que se olvidara de eso. Bueno, en ese mes, ya sumaban varias ocaciones donde las niñas esas le hacían cosas malas. Por ejemplo, le hablaron mas de ella a los de otros grados, le escondieron en mas de una ocacion la mochila y le pegaron un letrero en la espalda que decía:

**Pateame, soy un fenómeno.**

Aunque, por alguna razón, había preferido no decirle a su padre.

-No, enserio, no pasa nada.-insitio.-Palabra de honor.

-Como digas, pero si tienes un problema, no dudes en decírmelo.

Ella asintió. Unos minutos después, levanto la vista del cuaderno. Quizás si, había una duda que le tenia que contestar. Junto todo el valor y soltó:

-Papa ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

Donnie levanto la mirada de su trabajo, y miro a Antonella con extrañeza. O quizás estaba confundido. O ambas a la vez. ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?... la pregunta retumbo en su cabeza.

-Estar enamorado… Nelly, el estar enamorado de alguien es algo hermoso. Experimentas uno de los tipos de amores que hay en el mundo.

-¿Y como sabes cuando lo estas?-pregunto ella.

-Cuando esa persona comienza a abarcar todo tu visión. Cuando estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el o ella. Cuando no paras de pensar en ella… cuando esa persona, se convierte en tu todo…

Poco a poco, la voz del quelonio se fue apagando. Y Nelly no dijo nada mas. Cada uno, padre e hija, se fue perdiendo en la imagen del par de ojos azules que lo tenia loco. Donnie recordaba como fue que se fue enamorando de Abril y Nelly, intentaba volver a sentir la sensación que tenia cuando veía a Yoake.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre el tema?-se intereso Donnie.

-No, por nada. –intento excusarse Nelly-Simple… curiosidad.-tomo su cuaderno y dijo:-Ya termine.

O-O-O

Apenas había entrado al cuarto, y ya se había acostado en la cama. Estaba tan confundida, ocupaba… digerir todo lo que Donatello le había dicho.

_Empieza a abarcar todo tu campo de visión…_

Yoake consumía sus ojos con solo verlo. La hacia sentir que no había nada mas interesante y hermoso que ver. Incluso cuando hacia sus caritas de ¨no-entenderle-nada-de-lo-que-dice-la-maestra-Sakira¨, era adorable y digno de ver.

_Cuando estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el o ella…_

Por supuesto que cualquier cosa por el. Todo por el…

_No paras de pensar en ella..._

No pensaba siempre en el. Alto, estaba pensando en el justo en ese momento.

_… cuando esa persona, se convierte en tu todo…_

-¡No!-grito ella, jalándose de los cabellos, hasta sentir como la raíz le dolia.-El es mi amigo… los amigos no se enamoran de los amigos.

Entonces, comenzó a caminar por el cuarto. Solo pensaba en todo… ¿Qué era todo? Yoake.

No quería enamorarse ahora. Aun seguía en su recuerdo como Dalilah engaño a su papa solo para lastimarlo. ¿Quién le decía que Yoake no era así? Pensó en todas las novelas de amor que había leído. _Bajo la misma estrella… Eleonor y Park, Cuidades de papel…_ todas terminaban en lo mismo.

-No me interesa tener novio, eso es historia. Me lo se todo…

Entonces, podía escuchar como una voz en su interior le decía:

¨No engañas a nadie Nelly. El es lo que tu mas quieres. ¿Quién dice que los amigos no se enamoran de los amigos?¨

-¡Nunca oirás que lo diga!-discutio consigo misma-Creia que con Dalilah todo había quedado claro.-fingio una pose de enamoramiento, toda sarcástica-Siempre al inicio es hermoso. Y aunque mi corazón me dice que lo acepte, mi mente me dice que tenga cuidado, porque no todo es maravilloso.

¨Vaya que eres orgullosa. No niegues que esa sonrisa que se te ha dibujado al pensar en el es amor¨

Ya había sonreído y no se había dado cuenta. Finalmente, dejo ganar a la Nelly interior.

-Quizás tengas razón.

Entonces, prendió la radio que ella había creado. Aun estaba algo desaliñada pero funcionaba. La música no le importaba mucho, simplemente quería que hubiera ruido mientras leía. Ya iba en el episodio 14 cuando escucho un ritmo familiar.

Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y se levanto enseguida. Ni siquiera le puso el separador al libro. Esa era su canción favorita, pero nunca la había comprendido realmente. Hasta ese momento. Tomo un cepillo para el cabello y subió el volumen. Entonces, comenzó a cantar con su voz angelical:

Miras con tanta dulzura, hermosa criatura  
Tu mi bello ángel que cayó del cielo  
Soy un simple pobre diablo que corrió con suerte  
Que logro obtenerte por obra divina  
Pues en cada esquina te busque.

Solo tú eres la persona, la que me ilusiona  
La que me emociona, por ti pierdo el rumbo  
Y en cada segundo me voy de este mundo  
Con sentirte a ti

Mikey iba pasando por el pasillo, cuando escucho la música que provenía del cuarto de Nelly. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y pudo notar que parecía que ella se sentía en un concierto personal o algo así. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlesca. Pero solo un poco.

Luego, cerro la puerta de nuevo y se acerco al laboratorio de su hermano de bandana purpura.

-Donnie, ¿a que no adivinas que es lo que me encontré?

**Nota 1: **Algunas escenas fueron basadas en la pelicula ¨Hercules¨, por lo que no me pertenecen los diálogos ni situaciones presentadas en diches escenas.

**Nota 2: **La canción se llama ¨Mi bello angel¨ de Los primos MX. Es una canción muy linda de amor 3

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap de hoy. Si, se que me tarde MUCHO en subirlo pero espero que les haya gustado y no sientan que lo escribi a las carreras, cosa que por supuesto, no fue así. Este iba a ser el otro episodio, y el ¨Una extraña venta de chocolates¨ no iba a estar, pero a ultima hora lo deje y este se convirtió en el numero… ay, no se. **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar, dan fav, follow, y seguirme a mi también para estar al tanto de mis nuevas actualizaciones o historias :D**

**Nos vemos!**


	19. Rellenando el vacio

**Hola chicos de ff! Como se encuentran hoy? Yo espero que bien. Hoy les vengo con un nuevo cap de mi historia espero que les guste. Oigan, por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes al final de cap, jeje. Diganme que les pareció en sus comentarios.**

**Ahora si, comencemos:**

**O-O-O**

**_La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente._**

**_Carmen Martin Gaite_**

**O-O-O**

29 de Noviembre

El cumpleaños de Nelly era ese día y toda la familia lo celebraba en la guarida. Abril le había cocinado un pastel de su sabor favorito –chocolate- y ahora abria sus regalos. Había al menos seis cajas ahí y todas parecían interesantes. Nelly se preguntaba que había ahí.

-Veamos, este dice: ¨De Leo para Nelly¨-leyo la pequeña. Luego, con delicadeza, solto el moño y dejo en descubierto le libro de mitología griega de le habían regalado. Nelly sonrió al verlo.

-Gracias tio.-agradecio-La mitología griega es de mis favoritas.

Leo sonrió y dijo que no había de que. Recibió un juego de robótica de parte de Rafael, un kit de lápices de colores de Mikey, una yukata nueva de parte de su abuelo y unos palos de hockey de Casey.

-¿Palos de hockey?

-A Casey le gustaría que fueran jugadora de hockey algún día.-le explico Abril divertida.-Tuvo que ir a California por un juego pero antes de irse me dijo que te diera el regalo.

-Ah, bueno… dile que gracias.

Entonces, su padre entro con las manos en la espalda. Antonella sonrió al verlo y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar:

-¿Qué traes atrás de ti?

Donnie sonrió y dijo:

-Este princesa, es el regalo que tu mama y yo preparamos para ti.

La caja era pequeña, casi como del tamaño de una servilleta normal. Estaba envuelto en papel rosa con liston verde. Nelly sonrió, y al ver la insistencia de su padre con que lo abriera, lo hizo.

-Pero que hermoso collar.-sonrió ella, sacando de la caja un collar con una perla azul.

-Ve mas al fondo.-le pidió dulcemente la pelirroja. Antonella bajo la vista y vio que había una especie de colchón donde estaba el collar. Lo toco y se percato de que era una tela mas dura. Levanto una ceja y la tomo del extremo, para sacar un largo listón. Cuando lo vio completo, supo lo que era.

-Mi… ¡mi bandana!

Si, se trataba nada mas y nada menos de su primera bandana. Era color turquesa, su color preferido. Se la puso de inmediato y se imagino en cinco veinte años, combatiendo con el Clan del Pie, vistiendo esa bandana.

-El color azul turquesa simboliza la calma que se necesita para llegar a la inspiración, la verdad fundamental que se requiere para tener paz interior; por lo cual, **cuando nuestro estado de ánimo se encuentra fuera de equilibrio podemos ponernos en contacto con este color, quizá prendiendo velas que lo porten y lo difundan en el aire**, así estaríamos atacando emociones relacionadas con la depresión, que nos llevan a tener un autoestima bajo, sentir compasión de nosotros mismos, privarnos de las alegrías que nos brinda la vida y en fin un sin número de pensamientos que no nos ayudan como persona.-explico Donnie.

-¿Por eso lo escogiste para mi bandana?-pregunto Nelly. El asintió.-Gracias papa…

O-O-O

Mas tarde, la niña estaba buscando algo divertido que hacer. El jugar sola con sus muñecas se le había realmente aburrido. Ojala pudiera tener a alguien mas con quien compartir esas alegrías. Pensó en jugar futbol pero ocupaba un portero y todos estaban ocupados. Se sentía algo sola en ese día, el cual se suponía que debía ser un día de lo mas especial para ella.

Entonces, escucho que alguien le decía:

-Hey ¿Por qué no somos amigas?

Nelly se giro y vio una niña de su misma edad acostada a su lado.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto sonriente.

-Joy, mucho gusto. ¿Y tu?

-Antonella, pero dime Nelly

-Bien Nelly, ¿Qué tal si somos amigas?

-Pero si apenas nos conocemos.-se excuso ella.

-Nos podemos conocer mejor. Yo quiero hacerlo.-e cruzo de brazos y soltó un bufido-Generalmente odio hacer nuevos amigos. Pero tu me caíste bien.

-¿Enserio? A pocas personas les caigo bien.

-Si, tu eres buena gente. ¿Y que? ¿Jugamos?

Antonella se sintió feliz de tener a alguien con quien jugar. Asintio y ambas corrieron a la casita de muñecas que estaba en medio del cuarto. Faltaban de acomodar la sala y las habitaciones pero con Joy, todo resultaba divertido. Podia hacer muchas voces, y manejo muchos muñequitos debido a eso. El jugar con Joy, la hacia sentir que tenia a alguien con quien poder hablar de todo lo que o se atravia con sus padres o con su familia. Y a pesar de sentir que estaba loca por hablar con ella misma –tecnicamente, hablaba con ella misma- se sentía acompañada. De un momento a otro, ya estaban jugando a adivinar las voces que hacia la niña imaginaria.

-Me suena, me suena… ¿Naruto?

-La misma actriz…

-¡GUMBALL!

-Ese, jeje.

Nelly se rio también. Tan pero tan fuerte, que su madre la escucho hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Nelly? ¿De que te ries?-le pregunto entrando al cuarto.

-Platico con Joy.-respondió, señalando un espacio vacio a lado de su cama.-Estamos jugando a adivinar las voces de personajes.

Pero Abril no veía nada mas que un monton de almohadas. Por un segundo, dudo de la salud mental de su pequeña pero luego recordó una revista que hablaba sobre los ¨amigo imaginarios¨ que los niños solían tener. La joven movio la cabeza en modo: ¨Oye, que interesante¨

-¿Por qué no juegas con tu casita de muñecas?-le pregunto.

-Ya jugué con ella. Joy me acompaño.

-Hola.-saludo la niña a lado de Nelly. Pero Abril ni se inmuto. Claro, Nelly había sido la única que había escuchado eso.

-Bueno… diviértanse.-y se fue.

O-O-O

-Donnie… hoy estuve con Nelly un rato… me dijo que tenia una amiga.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad cielo. ¿No es Daniela su amiga?-pregunto Donnie.

El y su novia estaban viendo un programa en la televisión durante la tarde, mientras su hija jugaba en su cuarto. Abril negó con la cabeza y continuo:

-No, esta se llamaba Joy… era una amiga imaginaria.

El quelonio rio.

-No te preocupes, todos los niños tienen amigos imaginarios tarde o temprano. Y Nelly no será la excepción. De hecho, estudios dicen que los niños que son hijos únicos, que solamente conviven con adultos, son mas propensos a tener amigos imaginarios.

La pelirroja se arrimo mas a el.

-Lo se, también leí el articulo. Pero recuerda que igual decía que era para llenar esa carencia social en ellos. Quizás Antonella se esta sintiendo sola o algo así ¿no crees?

-Tal vez así sea.-luego la miro y continuo:-De hecho, Mikey también tuvo una amiga imaginaria llamada Joy. Quizás es hereditario o algo así.

Abril se rio, pero sabia que era imposible, pues Nelly no era hija de sangre de ellos. Aunque si mirabas bien a Donatello, se podría decir que la había engendrado el mismo.

-Se siente sola Donnie… ocupa compañia

-Se siente sola, lo se.-concluyo.-Se volverá loca sin mas compañía de niños en la alcantarilla.

O-O-O

-Nelly dime, ¿Por qué me llamaste?-le pregunto la niña, en la noche mientras intentaban dormir.

-Yo no te llame.-le contesto.-Tu llegaste a mi, sin previo aviso.

-No, tu me llamaste.-dijo-Ocupabas a alguien con quien jugar.

Antonella se abrazo a su amiga imaginaria y le conto en susurros:

-Me siento sola Joy… quiero tener a alguien de verdad, alguien con quien jugar. Tio Rafa me dio un juego de robotica y no tengo a nadie con quien construirlo.

-Tu papa te podría ayudar.-le sugirió.

-No… no es lo mismo. El vacio es distinto, es como si quisiera tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre mis problemas, alguien que me quisiera mucho y que yo lo quisiera a el también.

-O ella.

-Aja…

-Algo como… ¿un hermanito?

La niña castaña asintió.

-Desde hace mucho quiero un hermanito ¿sabes? Pero se que no se puede.

-¿Pero por que no?-le pregunto.

-Una tortuga… una humana.-trato de explicar.-No se como se hacen los bebes pero se que no es posible.

-Que poca fe tienes. Los milagros si existen Nelly.-dijo Joy.

-Bueno, y si lo tuviera ¿Por qué tendría que alegrarme? Seguro que solo me quitaran tiempo para estar con papa y mama.-se defendió.

-Entonces ¿te quieres quedar sola?-le pregunto.

-La soledad puede ser muy hermosa.-contesto ella sonriendo a duras penas.

-Solo cuando se tiene a alguien a quien decircelo.-termino la morena, quedando profundamente dormida.

O-O-O

A eso de las once de la noche, Donatello se había ido a la cama. No se había dormido, pues estaba esperando a Abril, que pasaría la noche con el. Se quedo pensando en la charla que había tenido con ella esa tarde. Se le hacia algo raro que una niña de edad tan avanzada como Nelly tuviera amigos imaginarios, pues según el, eso desaparecía a los siete u ocho años.

-Quizás si se siente sola después de todo.-reflexiono finalmente.

Entonces, escucho que alguien entraba a su cuarto. Era Abril, pero una Abril algo diferente de lo que recordaba. Tenia el cabello suelto y vestia únicamente un camisón. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que llevara brasier.

-Wow Abril, estas… hermosa.

Ella sonrió, acercándose a el provocativamente. Donatello se sento y ella se puso en sus piernas. Apenas lo hizo, junto su nariz con la del quelonio y comenzó a jugar con los sobrantes de la bandana morada que cubria sus ojos.

-Donnie, ¿sabes lo mucho que te amo, no?-le pregunto con voz juguetona.

-¿Estas peda?-le pregunto en broma-Por supuesto que lo se. Yo te amo mucho mas, estoy seguro.

-Últimamente he pensado mucho en nosotros. En todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Estamos compartiendo cama, techo y una hermosa hija… pero no es nuestra. Así que pensé en… dar un siguiente paso.

Donatello supo enseguida a que se refería la joven. Antes de que dijera una respuesta, comenzó a besar su cuello. El quelonio la tiro a la cama mientras tocaba sus delicados muslos. Dios, estaban tan suaves, parecía que tocaba una nube. O algodón quizás. Abril parecía estar realmente emocionada por la experiencia y Donnie se sentía algo nervioso, pero emocionado igual que ella. Los besos se volvían mas pasionales conforme los segundos pasaban y el ya le había quitado el camisón.

-Tienes razón Abril, es hora del siguiente paso…

Entonces, la joven bajo su mano a la zona baja del plaston del quelonio. Y comenzaron. Se tocaron ahí.

Y ahí y ahí…

O-O-O

_Hola mami, este es nuestro primer día juntos. Pero tu no sabes que estoy ahí aun. ¡Enserio quiero sorprenderte a ti y a papa!_

**Y? Los sorprendi? Si, no sorprendi a nadie XD Bueno, Nelly ya s sentía sola ya era hora de que tuviera un hermanito ¿no? Me pregunto como reaccionaran los demás cuando se enteren…**

**Ustedes que creen? Sera niño? Niña? ¿Qué nombre creen que tendrá? Se aceptan sugerencias :D No soy buena con los nombres, jeje.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar sobre que les pareció, dar fav y follow si aun lo han hecho, enserio se agradece. **

**Se despide Joy Hamato!**


	20. Buenas noticias

**Hola chicos! Como se encuentran hoy? Espero que estén muy bien. Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala; la buena es que ya esta semana es la ultima que tengo de clases, lo que significa que podre escribir mas. La mala es que como son vacaciones, tendremos que salir de la ciudad y no podre dedicar a escribir por 2 SEMANAS. **

**Así que estaré completamente desaparecida de FF por dos semanas. Lo se! Es terrible D: Pero estas dos semanas no serán ahorita, serán en un tiempo mas, yo les dire cuando :D**

**Bueno, sin mas, espero que les guste el cap de hoy. Veo que muchos se emocionaron por lo de el hermanito o hermanita de Nelly, que pronto aparecerá en la historia. Sin mas que decir, comencemos con el fic –eso rimo-**

**O-O-O**

**El primero que nace en toda familia siempre esta soñando en un hermano o hermana imaginario que le cuide.**

**Bill Cosby.**

**O-O-O**

Antonella ya llevaba mas de media hora sentada en la sala esperando. Esperaba que su madre –o cualquier otra persona que supiera cocinar decentemente- se despertara y pudiera prepararle el desayuno. Mientras, se había quedado jugando con su T-Phone. Los dedos de la niña corrian por la pantalla, cuando de repente escucha que alguien se levanto finalmente.

-Buenos días Nelly.

-Hola tio Mikey.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto el joven tortuga, entrando a la cocina.

-Me muero de hambre.-respondió ella bloqueando su celular.

-Yo igual. ¿Qué te parece si hago huevos con tocino?

-Si, eso esta bien.

Así que Nelly se puso a preparar todo el desayuno con su tio, hasta que Abril entro a la cocina. Vestia con una bata lila que su hija nunca le había visto y lucia una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque se sobaba la cintura al mismo tiempo.

-Hola mama.-saludo la menor.

-AH, buenos días princesa.-le contesto sentándose a lado de ella.

-Mi tio me preparo el desayuno, no tienes que preocuparte.

De cierta forma, se lo había dicho para que se sintiera culpable pero Abril ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. Ella seguía en una especie de trance, donde su mente se iba a la luna o algo así.

-Ya esta listo el desayuno.-comento Miguel Ángel sonriéndole a la sarten. Luego, lo sirvió en dos platos de cerámica y los coloco en la mesa. El igual se sirvió uno.

Nelly miro el plato como si fuera lo mas delicioso que hubiera visto y comenzó a comerlos con el tenedor verde de plástico. Abril jugueteo un poco con lo que estaba en el plato, pero tomo un pedazo de tocino y se lo comio.

_¿Eso es tocino? ¡AMO EL TOCINO MAMI! ¡Quiero comer todo el tocino del mundo!_

-¿Qué ocurre mama?-le pregunto Nelly. Se había dado cuenta de que la miraba insistentemente. Mas bien, al tocino que había en su plato.

-Oh nada, enserio.-respondió. Luego se dirigió a Mikey y le pregunto:-¿Hay mas tocino por ahí?

-Si, pero es para los demás. A menos que lo quieras tomar, da igual.-contesto. Antes de que Abril contestara, corrió rápidamente al baño. Desde el comedor se escuchaban las arcadas que daba. Nelly arqueo una ceja y su tio se vio mas bien emocionado. ¿Por qué diablos sonreía? Se pregunto ella.

_Ups, nauseas matutinas… Lo siento mami. Espero que te sientas mejor. _

_Esta todo bien, ¡sigues siendo la mas linda!_

Mas tarde, la joven fue con su pareja, quien ya estaba levantada. Al verla entrar al cuarto, sonrió a mas no poder.

-Hola Abril. ¿Qué ocupas?

-Oh no nada, solo te quería decir que saldré un poquito y que no te asustes si no me ves.-contesto ella. Sonrió picaronamente y pregunto:-¿Te gusto anoche?

-Por supuesto que si.-le dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que ella-Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

-Sabia que te gustaría-siguio besándolo en los labios.

_Que asco mama, ¿Por qué lo haces cuando estoy aquí?_

_Ugh, parejas…_

-Bueno, nos vemos en un momento.

O-O-O

Apenas regreso a la alcantarilla, la joven se encerró en el baño del laboratorio con bolsa de farmacia en mano. Sentada en la taza del baño, siguió las indicaciones de la caja y espero el tiempo necesario.

Suplicaba porque diera positivo. Siempre quiso saber que se sentía el poder dar a luz a un ser humano, tenerlo en brazos y saber que tu sangre y la sangre de quien amas corre por sus jóvenes venas. Que sus ojitos te miran con tanta dulzura y con un amor que sabes que es el único que durara por siempre. Y que el tuyo también lo hará. A veces pensaba que la madre de Nelly debió estar en una situación de lo mas desesperada como para abandonar a su hijita con unos completos desconocidos. Ella nunca había pensado en hacerle eso a su pequeño, al fruto del amor.

Finalmente, tuvo el valor de mirar.

O-O-O

-¡DONATELLO!

El nombrado corrió rápidamente a la dirección del llamado. Sin duda era la voz de Abril y pensó que podría estar en peligro. O a lo mejor había encontrado un raton y estaba subida a la silla del laborotario. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

-¡Abril! ¿Qué ocurre cielo?

Sin embargo, todo era muy distinto a como el lo recordaba. Ella estaba sentada en la tapa del excusado con la sonrisa mas grande que jamás había visto en ella. Sostenia una pequeña cosa en sus delicados dedos y lo miraba con una chispa en sus ojos.

-Donnie… seremos padres de nuevo.

Mostro el aparato que tenia en sus manos y el quelonio se pudo dar cuenta que era una prueba de embarazo. En el, aparecia el resultado: Positivo. Donatello se cerco lentamente y tomo el aparato en sus manos. Poco a poco la sonrisa comenzó a aparecer, al darse cuenta de que todo era real.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo el, tomando a Abril por la cintura, elevándola y dándole un beso en los labios con delicadeza.-¡Abril, seremos padres de nuevo!

Entonces Donnie reacciono y se postro ante el estomago. Aunque el embarazo no se notaba en absoluto, el quelonio comenzó a acariciarlo y decirle:

-Hola princesa.

-¿Qué tal si es niño Donnie?-interrumpio Abril.

-Entonces será mi campeón.-contesto-Pero quiero que sea una nueva princesa en la familia.-la pelirroja rio y el continuo:-Hola princesa o campeón. Yo soy tu papa y aunque no te conozca a un, te amo mas que a mi vida y estoy segura que tu mami y tu hermana mayor también.

-Si, porque también tienes una hermana mayor, amor.-dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego.-Se llama Antonella. Y también te va a querer tanto como nosotros.

-Alto, ¿Qué va a pensar Nelly?-pregunto Donatello alzando la vista. Abril abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

O-O-O

-Entonces, la reina Julieta nombro a su hija mayor la sucesora al trono.-dijo Nelly, sentando a su muñeca preferida a la cima de la casa de muñecas.

-Entonces, llego el príncipe a pedirle matrimonio ¿vale?-sugirió Joy con el muñeco en mano. Realmente era una muñeca con el cabello cortado con tijeras estilo paje que actuaba como príncipe en el juego de las pequeñas.

-Bien, pero el príncipe debe ser un miedoso.

-¿Y cual es el nombre de la princesa que es hija de la reina Julieta?

-Podria ser Karla ¿no?-pregunto la castaña.

-No se, tu eres la dueña.-contesto la morena cruzándose de brazos.

Antonella giro los ojos por la indiferencia de su amiga imaginaria. A veces sentía que todo le daba igual. Entonces, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto.

-Adelante.-respondió la dueña de este, mientras hacia el nuevo peinado de su muñeca. Eran Donnie y Abril. Ella los ignoro ligeramente al entrar.

-Hola princesa.-saludo su padre al entrar-.¿Que haces?

-Le hago un nuevo peinado de reina a la princesa. Ocupa estar linda para la coronación.-respondió la pequeña.

-Oye, este… tu papi y yo te tenemos que decir algo.-dijo Abril abrazando a su hija. Nelly arqueo una ceja pregunto:

-¿De que se trata? ¿Es algo bueno?

Donnie se unió con las mujeres que mas amaba y contesto por la pelirroja:

-Es una excelente noticia. Nelly, dime, ¿no te has sentido sola últimamente?-termino preguntando.

-A veces.-contesto la pequeña moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.-Pero Joy me ayuda a superar todo eso.

-Bueno, pues esos días de soledad terminaron. Parece que no seras la única niña aquí en algunos meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso papa?

-Significa que tendras un nuevo hermanito Nelly.-contesto Abril sonriendo y tomandola de las manos.-¿No te encanta la idea?

Ambos jóvenes esperaban una sonrisa de parte de su hija al escuchar tan maravillosa noticia pero solo se quedo inexpresiva. No sonreía pero tampoco se veía triste. Miraba el vacio y se recargo en el pecho de su madre.

-Nelly, solo recuerda que te amamos.-dijo Donatello dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Y que tu hermanito hará que ese amor por ti se haga mas grande. Nunca te olvidaremos ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo papa. Espero que mi hermanito llegue pronto.-contesto ella sonriéndoles a sus padres. Ellos le regresaron la sonrisa y salieron de su cuarto.

Apenas salieron, Antonella cayo a la mullida alfombra –ya algo sucia- y pensó: ¨Tendre un hermanito… un hermanito que no he pedido. Ahora el corazón de papa y mama se dividirá en dos…¨ Joy noto eso y dijo:

-Di la grosería que tio Rafa te enseño, es asombrosa.

Nelly la grito. Claro, en el interior de su cabeza.

**Mmmm… bueno, creo que este cap les haya gustado :D Sigue la espera del nuevo integrante de la familia Hamato y en los próximos episodios incluiré algunos de los pensamientos del bebe dentro de la panza de su madre. **

**Como sea, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar, dar fav, follow y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, da follow autor, subo un nuevo cap casi todas las semanas. No olvides que cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, se será admitida en la caja de reviews, recuerda mantener un ambiente de cordialidad con los otros escritores y conmigo. De otro modo, tu comentario será borrado :D **

**Nos vemos chicas y chicos!**

**PD: La idea de la broma final me la dio una amiga que acaba de ir a ver Intensamente XD **


	21. ¿Y si me olvidan?

**Hey, que hay lectores de ff? Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de esta historia :D Últimamente las ideas estan brotando mucho y siempre vienen nuevas aventuras para Nelly, aunque procurare solo escoger las mejores para su disfrute. **

**Ya he dicho que se han acabado las clases para mi pero nos tocan exámenes de sabe-que-cosa y ocupo estudiar así que no perdamos mas tiempo en introducciones estúpidas y comencemos a leer:**

**O-O-O**

**_Una persona puede sentirse sola, aun cuando mucha gente la quiera_**

**_Ana Frank_**

**O-O-O**

-Así que tendras un nuevo hermanito.-dijo Edgar mirando a su amiga. Estaba cruzada de brazos y se recargaba en el tubo de los columpios donde estaban Edgar y Yoake sentados.

-Si… un nuevo hermanito.-confirmo molesta.

-Yo tengo una hermana menor, es divertido tenerla en casa.-dijo Daniela dándole una chupada a su paleta sabor cereza.

-Si pero… no se, siento que algo pasara.-dice Nelly suspirando pesadamente.

-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener un hermanito.-comento Yoake sonriendo. Se impulso en el columpio lentamente y siguió:-Así no estas solo. Y cuando crezca un poco mas, se podrían reír juntos si su tía se pone tan borracha que comienza a bailar sobre las mesas. Eso me paso en una boda de un primo de tía Raquel. Por un segundo creí que yo iba a tener que conducir a casa.

Los otros tres se rieron por el comentario del oji-azul. Al terminar, Nelly se aparto un mechon de la frente y suspiro.

-Quizás le de una oportunidad. ¿Pero que tal si mis padres se olvidan de mi con todo esto?

-No te preocupes Nelly. Los papas son así en un inicio pero luego recuerdan que tienen otra hija y se les pasa. Los padres normales quieres a sus hijos.-la tranquilizo Daniela.

-Espero que si.

¨Pero si mis padres no son normales¨ pensó bajando la mirada.

-Oigan.-Yoake se volvió a impulsar. Ahora estaba un metro sobre el suelo-Les tengo que decir algo. Ayer, estaba con la maes…

-¡Hey fenómenos!-grito alguien a lo lejos. Los cuatro voltearon a ver y no se sorprendieron casi nada al ver a Sherylin y su grupito caminando hacia ellos. La pelirroja se paro enfrente de ellos y sonrió diciendo.

-Hola niños, ¿de que hablan?

-No te interesa.-contesto Edgar.

-Por supuesto que si. Si no me interesara, no estuviera aquí.-se burlo. Julie y Hana se rieron con ella.

-Oí que nacerá un nuevo hermanito en la familia Hamato.-comento Julie acercándose a Nelly. Puso su dedo en la frente y la empujo ligeramente.-Otro fenómeno que viene al mundo.

-Este… ¿gracias?

-Un niño que estaba antes aquí tuvo un hermanito. Sus padres lo olvidaron por completo con el nacimiento de este.-dijo Hana, poniendo los manos sobre los hombros de la niña Hamato.-Uy, ¿y quien dice que no ocurrirá lo mismo contigo?

Antonella puso su mirada firme pero un escalofrió al solo imaginarse a sus padres abandonándola hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera.

-Ustedes ya déjenla en paz. No deben decirles esas cosas a las personas.-la defendió Yoake, saltando del columpio y aterrizando enfrente de ellas.-Ustedes si que son malvadas.

-Callate huérfano.-empujo Sherylin-Esto no es contigo.

-Hey, te me calmas niña.-amenazo Nelly. Nadie insultaba a Yoake en su cara y esa tipa iba a ser la primera en saber lo que podría hacer.

-No, dejala. Eso es cierto, soy huérfano. Pero tu no eres un fenómeno, de eso estoy seguro.-dijo el de cabello oscuro. Luego se dirigió a las niñas y continuo:-Váyanse si no quieren que le diga a la maestra Sakira.

Julie, Hana y Sherylin le sacaron la lengua pero se fueron a fin de cuentas. Antonella se seco el sudor fio que recorría su frente y suspiro como por quinta vez esa mañana.

O-O-O

_12 de Enero_

Mientras Donnie trabajaba en su laboratorio, escucho que alguien llegaba y le hablaba. Se giro y por costumbre, puso su fondo de pantalla en vez de dejar lo que estaba viendo.

-Donnie, mira lo que compre.-era Abril. Ya estaba emocionada por todo el asunto del bebe y había empezado a comprar algunas cosas. Aunque aun no sabían de que sexo iba a ser, ella lo hacia.

-Cielo, aun no sabemos que será, deja de gastarte los pies en las tiendas.

La pelirroja se rio por el comentario.

-Perdon, pero no pude evitarlo. Esta linda cobija verde con una tortuguita bordaba a ella estaba a mitad de precio en la tienda y pensé que le quedaría genial al niño.

Donnie la tomo en sus manos y se imagino como se veria su hijo o hija en ella. Como se sentirían esas manitas sobre su cara, intentando tomar su bandana. Tal vez la experiencia seria distinta a la que paso con Nelly. Este bebe tendría su sangre y la de Abril corriendo por sus venas, pero Antonella… era distinto con ella. Quizás el amor que se tienen a los hijos adoptivos sea diferente al que se siente por los de sangre.

-Ya pronto sabremos que será. Apuesto todo a que es un niño.-dijo el quelonio abrazando el estomago de su novia.-Me gusta el nombre de Isacc.

-Yo quisiera que fuera niña.-comento Abril-Si es niña, le haría compañía a Nelly. Así también yo escogería el nombre.

_Bueno, jeje, aun no se que voy a ser pero si se que he crecido bastante. Mira, tengo mis manos y mis pies por aquí… se esto solo por mi tacto, esta oscuro como para ver aquí._

-Pero entonces tendrían ambas que ser mis niñas consentidas.-bromeo.-Si es niño, yo escojo el nombre. Y si es niña, tu, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y respondió con un ¨De acuerdo¨

Mientras tanto, Antonella los veía desde la puerta con algo de celos. Se veian tan felices gracias a ese pequeño feto. Se comenzó a preguntar sobre si habrían estado tan felices cuando ella iba a nacer. Aunque si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de una chica de 15, con toda una vida por delante, quizás no estaría tan feliz. Parecia que les había arruinado la juventud a sus padres. Diablos, ahora no solo se sentía celosa, enojada y triste.

Ahora ya también estaba el maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se Fue sin hacer mucho ruido. Si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, hubiera escuchado el resto de la conversación.

-¿Crees que Nelly sea buena hermana mayor?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que si.-contesto Donnie sonriendo-Va ha ser la mejor. Incluso mejor de lo que fui yo.

-Tu has sido un buen hermano..

-Entonces ella será aun mil veces mejor.

La sonrisa de Abril desapareció de la nada. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla de atrás de ella, preocupando a su novio. Este se acerco a ella rápidamente y le pregunto:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo cielo?

Había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Qué tal si no soy una buena madre? ¿Qué tal si no hago bien mi trabajo? Ni siquiera se si lo estoy haciendo bien con Antonella.

Donnie se agacho a su altura y sobo su mejilla con cariño. Con uno de sus dedos limpio una lagrima de la mejilla de la joven y sonrió.

-Vamos Abril, estas haciendo un excelente trabajo con Nelly. Y también lo harás con el próximo.

-Tu haces la mayor parte del trabajo.-murmuro ella-Lo hiciste así por tres años, solo porque yo fui demasiado cobarde como para hacerme cargo.

Volvió a llorar. El quelonio bajo la vista, intentando buscar una frase de apoyo para ella pero simplemente no encontraba nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza.

O-O-O

Cuando Nelly llego a su cuarto, vio una caja sobre su cama. Alzo una ceja y se acerco lentamente al objeto. Tenia una tarjeta sobre su tapa que decía:

**_Quizás te interesen leer estos libros._**

**_Papa._**

Por un segundo se alegro pues pensó que se trataban de mitología griega. Pero al abrirlo, descubrió que todos los libros hablaban sobre el hecho de ser hermano mayor de alguien. Parecia que enserio querían que se sintiera lo mas comoda posible con esto pero nada mas el hecho de que ¨su amor hacia ella se iba a hacer mas fuerte¨ ni ella se lo creía. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en un intento de no explotar de ira. Quería gritar y decir:

-¡NO ME INTERESA SER LA HERMANA MAYOR DE NADIE! ¡¿ME HAN ESCUCHADO?!

Por un segundo, pensó en fundar una asociación tipo Alcohólicos Anonimos pero que se llamara Hermanos Mayores Anonimos. Irian cientos de personas que tuvieran el mismo problema que ella a sus reuniones y poco a poco superarían el proceso. Esos tres mesas ya habían sido horribles para ella, con sus padres todos el tiempo hablándole como estúpidos a la panza de Abril y como ella la arrastraba por todo el centro comercial en busca de cosas para el hermanito en espera. Incluso le había querido comprar un blusa Que decía ¨Hermana mayor¨ y otra que decía ¨hermano menor¨ pero la había detenido a tiempo.

Mientras murmuraba la letra de alguna canción desconocida, se ponía su piyama y tendía su cama. No esperaba a que sus padres llegaran a darle un beso de buenas noches, ella ya se iba a ir a dormir. Se quedo un rato tendida en la cama abrazando a una pequeña almohada hasta que escucho que alguien llego y abrió su puerta. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a ver.

-¿Nelly? ¿Sigues despierta princesa?-era la voz de su padre.

-Algo…-contesto.-¿Y mama?

-Tu mami esta algo preocupada y estresada con todo este asunto del bebe.-explico Donnie sentándose a lado de ella-Piensa que algo podría salir mal y… todo eso. Pero si nosotros la apoyamos, veras que pronto se sentirá mejor y mas comoda con la nueva situación.

Nelly no hizo ninguna expresión que pudiera delatarse su disgusto. Lo único que podía pensar era que ese bebe era muy malo por haber hecho llorar a su madre. Por haberla hecho pensar que no iba a hacer bien su trabajo.

-De acuerdo.-contesto sonriendo ligeramente. El le sonrió de regreso y beso su frente.

-Duerme bien hoy Nelly.

-Tu también.

**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Parece que ya en el próximo cap ya sabremos el sexo del bebe así que estén preparados. Les tengo una hermosa sorpresa! **

**Últimamente me he preguntado algo, que me gustaría que me respondieran: ¿Se les esta haciendo muy largo el fic? Es que no se, siento que si lo hago muy largo pronto algunos se cansaran y no llegaran a leer el final que les tengo preparado. Miren, si se quedan hasta que el fic llegue a sus capítulos finales, les prometo el final mas épico que este perfil haya visto, ¿Qué les parece? Yo soy de palabra cuando se trata de estos fics :D**

**Si les gusto el cap de hoy, no olviden dejar review con su opinión, eso me ayuda a seguir. Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no seas timido y pasate por las demás, además de esta hay otras dos que están proceso. Den fav y follow para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. Cuidense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye!**


	22. ¿Mutantes o humanos?

***Sale de un salón de clases de su próxima escuela, toda cansada y con ojeras. De inmediaoto, su expresión cambia a una mas alegre y comienza a brincar* ¡Oh si, ineptos! ¡Termine el examen! ¡Ya no tendre que estudiar ni nada! ¡Ahora si son autenticas vacaciones!**

**Hey que tal ectores de fanfics! Como están? Yo estoy muy bien el día de hoy, espero que ustedes también. Aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de esta historia. Ya estoy emocionada de decirles que será el hermanito de Nelly, ¿ustedes no? Las escritoras de fics también se emocionan cuando tienen que escribir una parte de su fic que esta super interesante o que es muy importante para la historia. **

**Bueno, supongo que no quieren que los aburra con mas de mis cosas, les dejo ahora si el cap de hoy:**

**O-O-O**

**_El silencio del envidioso esta lleno de ruidos._**

**_Khalil Gibran_**

**O-O-O**

Desde que había acabado el desayuno, Nelly había notado que sus padres estaban nerviosos. Bueno, nervioso y emocionados. Al principio ella no podía recordar algo como para que estuvieran así de felicies hasta que recordó lo meses que Abril tenia de embarazo.

Ese día seria el que sabrían que seria el bebe. Si niño o niña.

A veces escuchaba que sus tios hacían apuestas pequeñas sobre si seria niño o niña. Rafa y Mikey habían apostado que seria niña y Leo que seria un niño.

-Ya veras Leo, cuando tengamos la casa llena de soldaditos de juguetes, te echare toda la culpa a ti.-decia Rafa en broma-Las niñas son mas ordenadas, ellas guardan todo. Ya sabes, juegan a las muñecas, a las princesas, al te…

-¿Jugarias al te con tu sobrina?-pregunto Mikey enternecido.

-Obvio no.-contesto secante.

Leo se rio y luego le pregunto a su sobrina:

-¿Y tu Nelly? ¿Qué piensas que será?

La pequeña seguía jugueteando con su muñeca. Realmente le daba igual que seria el bebe. No sabria escoger, por no decir mas. De ambas formas, el o ella la haría a un lado. Si es niña, seria la nueva princesa de su padre y si era niño, podría hacer mas cosas que ella no. No decía que los niños fueran mejores que las niñas, simplemente decía ellos podían hacer cosas distintas que ellas. Sabia que a sus padres les interesaría saber que hacía su hermano que ella no hacia.

Mas tarde, el laboratorio de Donatello se encontraba lleno de toda la familia Hamato. No sabia como había conseguido el material para un ultra sonido pero ahí estaba. Su mama estaba recostada en la camilla y el le ponía un gel para luego ponerle algún aparato encima de su panza. Esta ultima ya se notaba e incluso comenzó a usar algunos vestidos de maternidad cuando estaba en casa.

-Estoy emocionada Donnie.-le dijo ella-Pero también nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si es un mutante?

El quelonio se rio ligeramente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo lo amare igual.-contesto.

La pelirroja bajo la vista. Se veía triste y desanimada y por un segundo, Donnie pensó que si sus hijos serian mutantes ella no los iba a querer. Por suerte, ella dijo: ¨Yo también…¨ unos segundos después. El quelonio siguió con su trabajo. Ponia atención a cada detalle en la pantalla, intentando diferenciar cual era el bebe ahí. El era científico, no un experto en maternidad. Por suerte, había encontrado cientos y millones de libros especializados en esa área y había podido saber al menos como hacer un ultrsonido. Mientras esperaba a que la pantalla se fuera aclarando poco a poco, volteo a ver a su hija.

-¿Estas emocionada?-le pregunto. La pequeña solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… si, supongo.-contesto.

Donatello iba a decirle que no se preocupara que todo iria bien pero entonces noto que ya se podía ver la pantalla. Sonrió y exclamo emocionado:

-Mira Abril, ahí esta… alto, aquí hay otra cabecita…

La pelirroja levanto ligeramente la cabeza para ver el ultrasonido y la sonrisa se hiso mas grande al ver las dos cabecitas que estaban en la pantalla. Tenían bolsas separadas por lo que serian mellizos.

-¿Eso significa que serán dos?-pregunto Mikey acercándose a la pantalla.

-Aja, tendremos dos niños o dos niñas.-contesto Donnie, intentando no ponerse a brincar como una fangirl emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Puedes ver que serán?-pregunto la joven ilusionada.

-Eso es lo que hare… Abril, me parece que gane. Uno de ellos es un niño.-anuncio el quelonio con pose orgullosa.

-¡Ja! ¡Gane!-festejo Leo-Creo que me deben diez dólares.

-Oh rayos. Creo que he comenzado a odiar a la genética.-se lamento el de pecas sacando un billete de diez todo arrugado. Aun así, su hermano mayor lo acepto.

Rafael giro los ojos al ver que había perdido una apuesta ante su tonto hermano mayor. ¡El nunca perdia una apuesta!

Abril volteo a ver la pantalla y si, había lo que seria un niño.

-Alto, ¿hicieron una apuesta?-les pregunto Donatello incrédulo.-Que inmaduros son.

-No Donnie, no te preocupes, compartiré mis diez dólares con los niños.-dijo Leo, sonriendo. Era obvio que se estaba riendo de sus hermanos menores.

-Hola bebe…-saludo la joven tocando su estomago e ignorando a los hermanos.-Parece que seras niño…

Donnie sonrió ante la tierna escena y siguió con el otro bebe.

-Una niña… serán mellizos de distinto sexo.-dijo.

_Vaya, ¿que es esto mami? Parece que será una niña. Bueno, además de que ya descubri porque hay tan poco espacio aquí. Parece hay alguien a lado de mi… ¿Cuándo tendre mi propia casa?_

-¡Uhh, te la queme!*-festejo el menor.-Dame de regreso mis diez dólares.-ordeno extendiendo su mano.

-Te dije Donnie.-comento Abril-Sabia que seria niña también.

Nelly no había dicho nada en todo el proceso. Simplemente se había quedado parada a lado de su madre mirando la pantalla. No sabia mucho sobre ultrasonido y se preguntaba como es que podían ver eso. Para ella eran unas simples manchas blancas en un fondo negro.

-Antonella, ¿estas emocionada?-le pregunto Splinter. Nelly se sobresalto ligeramente, pues no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Si, es genial tener ahora dos hermanos.-contesto ella.

-No te miras muy emocionada.-observo el mayor.-Pareces mas bien… desilusionada.

Vaya, parecía que su sensei era mucho mejor leyendo a la gente de lo que ella pensaba. Bueno, cuando tienes cincuenta y tantos años de vuelo en esta vida, ¿Quién no lo era? A demás de haber criado solo a cuatro hijos, debía saber leer la culpabilidad cuando alguno de ellos hacia una travesura ¿no?

-¿Por qué estaría desilusionada?-pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.-Me gusta la idea de ser hermana mayor.

Sabia que su abuelo seguiría interrogándola así que corrió fuera del laboratorio.

O-O-O

**PV de Antonella**

Así que ahora eran dos. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Quería patear todas las cosas que tenia en mi cuarto, simplemente para desahogarme golpeando algo. Ahora tendría que compartir el amor de mis padres con dos niños mas. Si hubiera sabido que tendría que hacerlo, probablemente no me hubiera quejado de mi estúpida soledad en esta alcantarilla.

No digo que sea una envidiosa. Comparto mis cosas siempre que puedo con mis amigos. Si alguien me pide algún color o una goma de borrar, yo se lo presto sin problemas. Pero el amor… es diferente compartir el amor. Si hubiera algo que evitara que nacieran, sin herir a nadie, quizás la aceptaría. No quiero decirles nada a mis padres, no quiero que se sientan mal solo porque su hija mayor no quiere que sus hijos nazcan.

No se si ellos saben que escuche pero yo me hago la misma pregunta que mama: ¿Seran niños o mutantes? ¿O serán una especia de hibridos, una fusión? Yo se que no soy un hibrido. Si lo fuera, podría aguantar la respiración como mi padre. Pero soy una humana con aspecto similar a el. Humana de parte de madre. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué pasaría si son mutantes? No podrían disfrutar la vida que yo tengo. El salir con sus amigos, ir a una escuela, conocer a alguien que los ame y cosas por el estilo que hacen los humanos. Vaya, parecía que su vida seria difícil…

**Fin del PV**

O-O-O

La joven pelirroja se encontraba leyendo un libro en la habitación, cuando Donnie entra silenciosamente. Ella lo sorprende en el acto y el se sienta su lado.

-Este, Abril…-la llamo. Ella desvio la mirada de su libro y lo miro con una sonrisa. Donnie bajo la vista.- cuando me preguntaste sobre que los bebes serian mutantes o humanos… dime, ¿a que te referías?

Conforme el iba hablado, el semblante de la joven se había vuelto mas triste cada vez. Donnie pensó que quizás si había sido demasiado directo. Los labios de Abril habían comenzado a temblar pero no articulaba palabra alguna y acariciaba su estomago con cariño. Parecia apunto de ponerse a llorar. El quelonio la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente, en una señal de apoyo. Siguieron así por unos segundos hasta que ella decidió hablar:

-No digo que no fuera porque no los quisiera si son tortugas. Tu has dicho que la infancia como mutante era… difícil. Me gustaría mas que fueran humanos para que tuvieran una vida normal. Pero si son mutantes, los amaría como nadie mas en el mundo.

El quelonio sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso.

-Creo que destruiré la cuna que tenia preparada.-dijo el.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunto Abril asustada.

-Porque tendre que hacer una especial para mis próximos hijos…

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya pronto vendrán los niños, *grito tipo anime* ¡ya quiero conocerlos!**

**X: Pendeja, tu ya los conoces. **

**Yo: Ahhh… si es cierto.**

**Antes de que cierres esta pestaña de tu computadora, deja que te diga algo: Si te gustaría interactuar de forma algo mas personal conmigo, te invito a darme follow en Tumblr. Si, algo pasadito de moda para algunos pero pienso que es una grandiosa oportunidad para que me conozcan mas a profundidad. Búsquenme como aviva561 o El Blog de Joy Hamato. Lo se, soy super original con los nombres XD **

**Bueno, ahora si, nos vemos!**


	23. Asesina de ositos de peluche

**Hola lectores de fanfics? Como están el día de hoy? Yo muy bien, espero que ustedes también, aquí Joy con un nuevo cap de esta historia. No saben cuanto tiempo he estado esperando este episodio, ¡estoy emocionada! He tratado de que quedara lo mejor posible para ustedes. **

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, empecemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_La ira es una locura de corta duración._**

**_Horacio_**

**O-O-O**

_Dos meses después…_

Nelly avanzaba por los canales de televisión, sin nada interesante que ver. Deseaba el poder entrar al laboratorio de su padre y poder experimentar con algo pero no le permitía entrar sin que el estuviera ahí para ver que no explotara algo. Lo cual era curioso porque la mayoría de los inventos de su padre explotaban.

El y Abril estaban dándole los últimos retoques al cuarto de sus hermanos. Pintura color amarillo claro y móviles de mariposas y ovejas por todos lados. Incluso, Donatello había pasado gran parte de la semana pasada aprendiendo sobre carpintería, cortando madera, y haciendo mas de mil cunas para ver cual seria la que los mellizos utilizarían. Al final se habían decidido por unas color blanco y el signo del clan Hamato en la cabecera. Habian pedido la opinión de Nelly pero esta no la quiso dar.

Abrazo con mas fuerza su peluche preferido de una tortuga marina. A veces se preguntaba porque los adultos se emocionaban tanto con una noticia así. Como si fuera su primer hijo, por todos los cielos. ELLA había sido su primera hija, debieron estar así de emocionados con ella. Aunque no había nada que dijera que ella podría recordar si se habian puesto felices cuando ella nació.

Cuando la pequeña finalmente había encontrado algo que ver en la televisión, escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo por detrás de ella.

-¡Nelly!-grito alguien tomandola por los hombros.-¿Qué crees?

Era la voz de Abril.

-Creo muchas cosas mama.-respondió fríamente.-No tengo una lista pero te las ire diciendo si quieres.

-Que genio tienes hoy.-comento la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. Pero de inmediato fue remplazado por un sonrisa y dijo:-Tienes que ver como nos quedo el cuarto de tus hermanos.

Antonella giro los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Bien mama.-contesto finalmente. Entonces agrego con curiosidad:-¿Sabes como se llamaran?

La joven sonrió y siguió caminando hasta su cuarto y el de Donnie. Había una nueva puerta a lado de la cama de estos. Era de madera.

-No, aun no sabemos.-contesto finalmente.-Pero queremos que tu les pongas el nombre.

Nelly abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era su oportunidad de decirle a su madre que no estaba interesada en lo absoluto en tener un hermano, y menos dos, y muchísimo menos ponerles los nombres. Pero en vez de eso, respondió con una pregunta:

-¿Yo? ¿Yo, Antonella?

-Si, tu Antonella.-confirmo con una sonrisa.-Mira.

Abrió la puerta de madera y lo primero que llamo la atención de la pequeña fue la cantidad de detalles que se habían molestado en poner en las paredes. Incluso habían hecho un dibujo de un par de bebes envueltos en unas cobijas de colores azul y rosa. Pero estos bebes tenían la piel verde, como tortugas. Oh diablos, ¿de que se había perdido?

Y claro, no falto la firma de ambos padres. El quelonio estaba hincado enfrente de la cuna, aparentemente poniendo los últimos tornillos.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Donatello poniéndose de pie.-¿Crees que le falte algo?

-No, me gusta…-contesto la niña pasando los dedos por los barrotes de la cuna que ya estaba construida.-Me parece… adorable. Sobre todo por el cuadro. Pero, ¿Por qué los bebes son verdes?

Donnie y Abril se vieron emocionados. ¨Oh no, por favor, que no sea cierto¨ pensaba la pequeña apretando sus puños. ¨Diganme que no es cierto lo que estoy pensando. Dejen de mirarse así, que enserio que me están asustando¨

-Bueno princesa, tu mama hizo un ultrasonido mientras estabas en la escuela…-comenzó Donnie con nerviosismo.-Alli podemos ver que tus hermanitos tenían algo en su espalda.

¨Oh Dios, es que acaso son…¨

-Y nos dimos cuenta que era un caparazón.-termino Abril.-¿Sabes lo que significa?

Nelly sintió que una parte muy dentro de ella se rompia en mi pedacitos.

-¿Qué son…-comenzó pero no podía continuar sin que le saltaran las lagrimas por lo que lo dejo así.

-Tus hermanitos serán tortugas.-completo el quelonio.-¿No es genial?

-Si, es genial. Habra mas mutantes en el mundo. Me gustan los mutantes.-contesto como una tonta.

Sus padres la abrazaron fuertemente. Pero ella no les devolvió el abrazo a ellos. Se separaron y la miraron preocupados. Sus miradas decían: ¨¿Estas bien?¨ Antonella les sonrió para poder verlos felices.

Nelly siguió viendo el resto del cuarto. Vio como sus padres comenzaban a poner las sabanas y almohaditas en los colchones y como su padre no armo bien la cuna y se termino desarmando. Tambien ayudo a poner los juguetes en las repisas y en guardar los mamelucos en los cajones. Sin embargo, no podía seguir sintiéndose excluida. De hecho, era de las pocas veces que hablaba con sus padres desde había tres meses, pues los dos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos para la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Y a eso hay que sumarle el trabajo.

Pero sabia que después de enterarse de que los niños serian tortugas, la excluirían aun mas.

O-O-O

Ya lo había pensado bastante. Bastante tiempo. Ya casi era la hora de que ambos mellizos nacieran. Según Donnie, tres semanas. Ambos jóvenes no podían estar mas nerviosos. Y Nelly no podia estar mas furiosa. Nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento tan profundo entre ira, tristeza y miedo.

Sin que sus padres se dieron cuenta, entro al cuarto de sus hermanos. No había entrado desde cuando lo habían decorado para no destrozar nada. Se sento en medio de la habitación a observar todo. Después de unos minutos de observar las repisas, su mirada no pudo evitar chocar con la pared de la dichosa pintura. Fruncio el ceño y dijo:

-¿Por qué se creen tan especiales?-se levanto violentamente-¿Por qué creen que pueden venir así como así a quitarme a mis padres? ¿Solo porque son mutantes y yo no?

La pintura no respondió a las preguntas, como era obvio. Nelly se quedo esperando una respuesta por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Yo también puedo ser como ellos!-grito. Ya no le importaba quien la escuchara.-¡Yo también puedo ser una tortuga!

Una especie de locura comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, mente y alma. Soltó un grito y comenzó a golpear las paredes fuertemente. Camino con un semblante de furia en su rostro hacia las repisas llenas de peluches y las tiro gruñendo. Destendio las camas, saco volando las almohadas e hizo circo, maroma y teatro.

Donatello y Abril no tardaron en llegar corriendo al escuchar los ruidos. Mas habían llegado cuando ya todo estaba desordenado. Vieron que su hija estaba hincada enfrente de una pared. Tenia los hombros bajos, al igual que la cabeza. Ambos se miraron. Ella parecía confundida pero a la vez furisa. El quelonio camino hacia Antonella, listo para darle un escarmiento pero se detuvo justo cuando escucho un sollozo. Su rostro se ablando y la expresión cambio por completo.

-Yo no pedí ser así…-gemia Nelly-¡Yo no pedí ser humana!

-¿Nelly?-la llamo el. Pero su hija no volteo a verlo, seguía llorando, cada vez mas fuerte. Como si estuviera liberando un dolor tan profundo que no podría ser descrito con palabras.-¿Nelly, estas bien?-volvió a preguntar. ¨Pero que tonto, es obvio que esta mal¨ pensó.

-¿Por qué fui humana, papa?-pregunto mirándolo. Tenia los ojos rojos como tomates y las mejillas humedas de tanto llorar.-¿Por qué no fui mutante?

-Ay, Nelly…-murmuro Donnie acariciando su mejilla. La pequeña volvió a soltar a llorar y el la abrazo. Abril camino lentamente hacia ellos. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre el joven y su hija y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimas también.

Donatello levanto la vista y vio que su novia estaba enfrente de ellos. Tenia las manos en la boca con lagrimas en los ojos. El quelonio le extendió su mano, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de sentarse con ellos. Ella la acepto y se sento a lado de su pequeña. Ambos la abrazaron con fuerza, y ella les correspondía. Ninguno de los tres se movio por bastante tiempo. Donnie y Abril estaban esperando a que Antonella dejara de llorar para hablar. Y tenían que aceptar, que se tardo ligeramente.

-Nelly… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto la pelirroja apartándose y mirándola.

-Ellos iban a hacer que me dejaran de querer.-contesto limpiando una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo-Ellos son especiales, mas que yo.

-¿Pero por que dices eso?-hizo la segunda pregunto Donatello, confundido por las palabras de su hija.

-Porque ellos son como ustedes. Ellos son tortugas y también serán mitad kraang. Pero yo no tengo nada de eso. Soy una simple humana…-dijo esto ultimo tocando su brazo y pellizcándose la piel bronceada.-Yo quiero ser como ustedes.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos. Jamas pensaron que hubieran podido encontrar a su pequeña tan herida porque no había sido tortuga como su padre. Tampoco la habían visto tan triste en su vida. Por un segundo, Donnie pensó en decirle el porque había sido humana pero finalmente, se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. Abril la abrazo de nuevo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su cabello como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

-Antonella, escuchame…-pidio el quelonio. La nombrada levanto la mirada y el continuo:-Yo… nosotros jamás dejaremos de quererte. No importa tu apariencia ni que seas una asesina despiadada de ositos de peluche.-Nelly miro por encima del hombro de su padre y vio que uno de los peluches que había tirado, estaba con la cabeza descosida del cuerpo.-Siempre te amaremos como eres.

-Y que tus hermanitos lleguen,-siguio la pelirroja con una sonrisa-no significa que te dejaremos de lado. Si, puede que ya no podremos estar tanto tiempo jugando sin que quieran tomar leche o que tendras que compartir esa barra de chocolate que tanto quieres pero no quiere decir que los preferimos a ellos sobre ti.

Nelly sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Después de escuchar todo eso, se sentía mejor y mas segura. Mas también se sintió avergonzada por todo lo que había causado. Estiro el cuello y volvió a ver todo el desastre que habia ocasionado. Un ligero color rosa se pinto en sus mejillas de golpe y se puso a buscar la forma de poder remendar todo lo que su locura había ¨remodelado¨ en el cuarto. Justo cuando sintió que sus padres se levantaban y vio como ponían las cosas de nuevo a su lugar, se puso de pie al igual que un resorte.

-¡Alto!-exclamo indicando que se detuvieran con el dedo-Yo lo limpio.-giro su cabeza hacia la pintura de los bebes en la pared y murmuro:-Y lo siento… lo siento mucho…

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, ya era hora de que Nelly aceptara que es hermana mayor XD Al principio solo iba a destruir la cuna pero dije: ¨Donnie tendría que volver a armarla¨ y me dio lastima así que no.**

**Al parecer serán mutantes, ¿Qué opinan de eso? Aunque nunca piensen que lo primero que ponga será lo que se quede XD Okno. **

**Recuerden dejar review en la parte de de debajo de la historia, enserio me ayuda a seguir. Les agradezco si han llegado hasta este punto de mi historia sin aburrirse, jeje. Den fav, follow y si es la primera vez que leen una de mis historias, recuerden que tengo otras dos en proceso, por si la quieren leer también. Pasensela bien en sus vacaciones, coman frutas y verduras, y nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye!**


	24. Es una promesa

**Antes de iniciar, tengo que decir algo. He hecho el PEOR EPIC FAIL argumental del mundo. En la historia, digo que Nelly tiene siete y esta en segundo. Lo cual, no tendría sentido porque los niños –a menos en mexico y si no estoy mal, en EU igual- pasan a segundo a los siete y cumplen ocho. Así, pasan con ocho a tercero y cumplen nueve, y así se van. **

**Por lo tanto, cambiare el grado de Nelly a primero. *Mira a sus coordinadores imaginarios* Así que chicos, a trabajar corrigiendo los errores ¡pero a la de ya! *los coordinadores empiezan a correr como locos y se van a sus computadoras para corregir todo* De nuevo, lo siento mucho, se que eso nunca debe de pasar y hare lo imposible para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir en mis otras historias. **

**Pero, ya sin mas disculpas, comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Hermanos y hermanas de otras razas, de otro color, pero con el mismo corazón._**

**_Desconocido_**

**O-O-O**

Después de ese día, hasta el aire de la guarida se respiraba menos pesado que antes. Todos parecían mas alegres, sobre todo Antonella. Ya sonreía mas seguido. Era Julio así que se había graduado de primer grado y paso a segundo. Seguiria con las mismas maestras, por lo que Nelly se alegro. Se había encariñado con las maestras de ese año.

Desde que había salido de vacaciones, cantaba canciones infantiles de vez en cuando y decía que cuando sus hermanitos nacieran, les enseñaría muchísimas canciones de esas. Incluso, había vuelto a escuchar todo el disco de las horrible canciones que su tio Mikey tenia guardado de cuando tenia cuatro.

Se podía decir que se estaba esmerando en la materia ¨Hermana mayor primeriza¨

De hecho, recordaba mucho ese día sobre todo porque se estaba aprendiendo ¨_Wikxie-Wikxie araña¨ _Estaba con su madre en la sala, viendo una película que pasaba en la tele, con un enorme tazon de palomitas en el regazo de la menor. Aunque realmente, no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la película pues estaba pensando en que la araña de la canción era tonta por no haber consultado el clima antes de construir la telaraña.

-¡Ay, Dios!-grito Nelly cuando en la película apareció una escena de terror.-¿Por qué estamos viendo películas de horror?

-No se, es la única clasificación ¨A¨ que hay. Es animada, no espere que te fuera a asustar.-dijo Abril a su hija.

_Oh, parece que estamos en una noche de películas, ¡que genial! ¿y esa que esta contigo es mi hermanita? Suena que es una persona asombrosa. Es lindo escuchar su voz cuando esta feliz y no triste, como hacia unas semanas. O meses. O días. Aquí uno no se entera mucho de los días que pasan, mami. Ummm… se esta poniendo apretado aquí. Quizás… ya estemos listos para salir de aquí. _

-¿Mama? Dime algo.-la pelirroja volteo a mirar a su hija y ella pregunto:-¿Cuándo vendrán mis hermanitos?

-Pronto Nelly, pronto.-respondió Abril sonriendo.

-Pero es que ya los quiero conocer.-insistio la castaña acostándose en el regazo de su madre. Abril se rio ligeramente y siguió mirando la película.

-Sabes, tienes una enorme panza. Es como si te hubieras tragado un sandia.-comento Nelly, tocando el estomago de su madre. Ella frunció el ceño al oir tal comentario y Antonella, al ver su error, se rio ligeramente.

-Tus hermanos vendrán mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.-aseguro la pelirroja. Antonella sonrió. Entonces, su madre sintió una patadita en el estomago. No pudo evitar quejarse ligeramente.-Literalmente.

_Me encanto crecer contigo mami. Puede que no recordemos todos nuestros dias juntos pero quiero que sepas, que hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Siento que tus pantalones ya no te queden. Ni tus zapatos tampoco. Gracias por darme la vida mami. Y dale gracias a papa de mi parte tambien por darme los ojos mas hermosos. Te prometo, que no importa cuan grande seamos, siempre seremos tus bebes. Gracias por compartirme de tu helado, y por leerme y por dejarme escuchar tus nanas. Y dejar las cosas malas que te gustan y darme las buenas que necesito. Gracias por todo mama, y sobre todo, gracias por tu amor._

-¡Aagh!-se quejo Abril, con la mano en el estomago. Primero pensó que era algo normal pero cuando recordó lo que Donatello le había dicho. Sus sojos se agrandaron y comenzó a gritar:-¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!

-¿Que te pasa mama?-le pregunto Nelly alarmada. Pero esta no constesto y siguió llamando a su novio. Este se presento rápidamente, apenas escucho su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa…

-¡Los bebes ya vienen!-grito antes de que Donatello terminara su frase siquiera. Donnie abrió mucho sus ojos y empezó a hiperventilarse. Poco a poco, fue recuperando la calma. No ocupaban dos personas nerviosas en un parto.

-Tranquila Abril, respira profundo…-decia mientras tomaba su mano, y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella. Abril había empezado a sudar y gemir de dolor.

-¡Donnie! ¿Voy a tener a nuestros hijos en la sala?-pregunto ella con ironia. El quelonio reacciono y dijo riéndose ligeramente por su torpeza:

-Ah si, jeje, es que estaba emocionado y nervioso por todo esto. Deja te llevo al laboratorio.-la tomo en brazos y corrió al lugar.

Leo, Mikey, Rafa y Splinter ya habían salido de los respectivos lugares donde estaban y al ver a la joven pelirroja, comenzaron a seguirlos.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-pregunto Rafa a su hermano.

-Si, es lo que crees que es.-confirmo el morado. Volteo a mirar a la joven que tenia en sus brazos y luego a su hermano ojiverde. Con una voz estricta ordeno:-Tu y Leo me ayudaran.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Leonardo algo nervioso-Yo no se nada sobre partos o embarazadas.

-No ocupas saber mucho, serán las enfermeras de hoy.-dijo Donatello. Llego al lugar antes de lo que se esperaba. Miro a sus dos hermanos y les dijo:-Ahora, se van a meter a ese laboratorio, van a ponerse a darle animos a mi novia y lo harán bien. Confio en ustedes.

Ambos asintieron sin chistar. Donnie puso a Abril en los brazos de su hermano mayor de ojos zafiro, y este la llevo dentro de la habitación. Entonces, Donatello volteo a ver a su hija, quien tomaba la mano de su tio fuertemente. Se arrodillo a su lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Nelly dijo:

-Se que mama ya tendrá a mis hermanitos… pero no quiero que nada le pase.

-Nada le pasara.-aseguro el, poniendo su brazo en el hombro-Te lo prometo.

Antonella alzo ligeramente la risa y sonrió.

-¿Quieres esperar conmigo y con Splinter?-le pregunto Miguel Ángel.-Podemos pedir… no se, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Si, puedo esperar.-aseguro la menor.-He oído que los partos pueden durar hasta ocho horas así que… esta bien.

O-O-O

Y duro ocho horas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando los cuatro entraron a esa habitación y los otros tres se había quedado esperando en la sala. Habian visto un par de películas y ordenado comida china, pero Nelly no había podido dejar de mirar la puerta del laboratorio.

Ni siquiera cuando ya eran las once de la noche y Splinter se ofreció a llevarla a su cama pero ella había dicho que no, que se quedaría a esperar. Aunque eventualmente, se termino quedando dormida en el sofá, recargada en el hombro de su tio, quien igual tiraba babas del cansancio.

A medianoche, se dejo de escuchar todas las voces del laboratorio. El llanto de un bebe fue lo que despertó a los adultos de la sala. Mas bien, el de dos bebes. Leo salió corriendo del cuarto y exclamo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro:

-Ya han nacido. Son dos hermosos y saludables bebes.

Mikey se tallo los ojos y pregunto emocionado:

-¿Y que son? ¿Mutantes o humanos?

-Ven a descubrirlo por ti mismo.-le dijo Rafael saliendo también. Splinter y Mikey entraron al lugar.

Abril estaba en la camilla con dos pequeños bultos en las manos, envueltos en cobijas color amarillo claro. Se veía con el cabello revuelto por el esfuerzo pero nada del otro mundo. Sonrió al verlos entrar de nuevo. Donnie igual sonreía. La abrazaba por sobre el hombro y veía a sus dos saludables bebes, con mucho orgullo.

-Hola chicos…-saludo la pelirroja.-¿Quieren verlos?

Mikey fue el primero en asomar la cabeza. Se quedo por unos segundos sin sonrisa pero casi de inmediato la volvió a tener, aun mas grande que antes. Cargo con cuidado a uno de ellos y exclamo:

-¡Woow! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ellos son…

-Lo se, es algo que desafia a la ciencia. Nunca espere ver unos hibridos de ese tipo.-interrumpio Donnie sin quererlo. Luego susurro:- Ojala pudiera averiguar mas sobre ellos.

-No dejare que experimentes con nuestros hijos.-advirtio Abril.-Terminaras metiéndolos en tubos como a Timothy.

-No me hables de el.-dijo el ojiverde, palmeándose la cara.-Y yo tampoco dejare que metas a mis sobrinos dentro de un frasco como si fueran mermelada.-agrego al final.

-Ok, ya entendí. Nada de experimentar con ellos.-rio Donatello. Miro a sus hijos recién nacidos y pregunto:-¿Cómo los llamaremos?

-Le dijimos a Nelly que ella los nombraría, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo la pelirroja.

-Oh si, tienes razón.-recordo el quelonio de banda morada. Se dirigió a su hermano menor y pregunto:-¿Ella sigue despierta?

-No, se ha dormido desde hace rato.-dijo Mikey, encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Quieres que la despierte?

-No, esta bien, deja que duerma.-respondió, deteniéndolo. Miro a los pequeños bultos y agrego, esta vez dirigiendose a Abril:-Mañana les pondremos nombres.

-Se parecen a ti Donatello.-comento Splinter, cargando con muchísimo cuidado a su pequeño nuevo nieto.-¿Hubo alguna complicación?-pregunto al final.

-Una… con el varon.-respondió Donnie con un ligero tono triste en su voz.-El cordon umbilical estaba enrollado en su cuello y le comenzaba a quitar aire. Puede que en el futuro, se desarrolle una enfermedad del cerebro como el autismo o algo así.

-Lo siento…-murmuro su padre.

-No importa, lo voy a querer igual.-finalizo el de bandana morado, sonriendo a mas no poder.

O-O-O

Donnie cargo con cuidado a su hija por el pasillo de la alcantarilla. Tuvo que esforzarse ligeramente para llevarla pues el cuarto de su hija estaba igual de desordenado que el de el. Había ropa y libros tirados por todos lados. Mientras la acostaba, vio que comenzaba a abrir ligeramente sus ojitos.

-¿Papa? ¿Ya nacieron?-pregunto, cansada.

-Si, ya han nacido.-afirmo el, mientras ponía una muñequita a lado de Nelly. Ella sonrió y Donnie la tapo con su cobija color rosada.-Mañana los veras. Ellos ocupan dormir y tu también.

-Los quiero ver…-dijo Nelly, algo enojada. Pero ese enojo era tapado con el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos y la volvia adorable. Su padre sonrió.

-Mañana a primera hora, enserio.-le aseguro, dándole un beso en la frente.

Pero ya no lo había podido escuchar. Ya había caído profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Donatello se quedo mirándola otro rato. Pensó que, a pesar de que no es su hija biológica, iba a criar a los que si lo eran y a Antonella, por igual. Y lo haría bien.

O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente, las puertas del cuarto de los recién nacidos se abrieron. Donnie llevaba de la mano a su hija, quien estaba nerviosa y emocionada.

Justo cuando ya casi llegaban a las cunas, Nelly se detuvo en seco. Donnie la miro y ella dijo:

-¿Y que tal si no me gustan? ¿Qué tal si los odio?

-Ay Nelly, que cosas dices.-rio el, palmeándose la cara. Luego la miro y dijo:-Tu no los puedes odiar. Son tus hermanos.

Antonella bajo la mirada y su padre la dirigió lentamente a las cunas. Poco a poco, fue asomando la cabeza en una de ellas hasta que vio una manita verde, y una ¿humana? Luego, vio con mas claridad que se trataban de dos bebes en una cuna. Aunque uno de ellos era humano. Solo tenia unos días de nacidos por lo que no sabia cual era la chica y cual era el chico.

-Papa, ¿Por qué uno es humano y el otro…

-Shh, aguarda y veras.-interrumpio Donnie, tomandola por los hombros. Nelly puso los ojos en blanco. Siguio mirando otro rato. En un momento dado, cuando estaba apunto de gritar que si de que demonios se trataba eso, cuando vio que uno de los gemelos camabio drástica su apariencia. Para ser mas exactos, se convirtió en un mutante.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Nelly, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo que sentía.-Acaba… acaba de cambiar de humano a mutante.

-Es increíble, ¿no es así?-dijo Donnie, tomando en brazos a uno.-Pueden cambiar de ser humanos a ser mutantes sin importar su entorno y a voluntad. Tambien, pueden aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, sin importar si son humanos o mutantes. A demas, podrán tener los poderes de tu madre, por ser tercio humanos, tercio mutante y tercio kraang.

-Muchos tercios para unos bebes tan pequeños.-comento riéndose.-Son todos unos mutantes mis hermanos, ¿no?

-Jeje, tienes razón Nelly.-rio el, abrazandola.-¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que tu los nombrarías?-Nelly asintió, sin voltearlo a ver.-Creo que ya es hora de que elijas los nombres ¿no crees?

Antonella pensó en que podía decir. Sabia que cualquier nombre que saliera de su boca, seria el nombre que sus hermanitos iban a tener. Justo cuando los volteo a ver de nuevo, vio que ambos abrieron los ojos. Tenían los mismos ojos rojizos que ella y la piel verde oliva. Ambos le sonrieron, para luego soltar una risita.

-Andrew…-murmuro la pequeña señalando a uno. Miro al otro y continuo diciendo:-Ainhoa.

-Que nombre tan raro.-comento Donnie.-Ainhoa es un nombre que no se mucho en Nueva York. No conozco a nadie que se llame así.

-Ah, es que es un nombre que no es de aquí.-aclaro ella riéndose-Es uno que leí en internet. Pero suena bonito ¿no?

-Eso no te lo negare Nelly.

La pequeña sonrió y pregunto:

-¿Puedo?

-Si puedes. ¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció el.

-Si, por favor…

Donnie tomo a uno de ellos en sus brazos con cuidado y se lo puso a su hija en los suyos. Al principio, Nelly se vio algo nerviosa pero poco a poco, se fue tranquilizando. El bebe la miro con sus lindos ojitos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ainhoa.

-Hola hermanita…-susurro, juntando frente con frente.-Apuesto que seras una excelente kunoishi, como mama y yo.

-Me sorprende tu gran modestia, hija mia.-se burlo el quelonio de su hija.

-Shh, arruinas el momento papa.-dijo Nelly, frunciendo el ceño, en forma de broma. Donnie no pudo evitar reírse del gesto, pues Nelly arrugaba la nariz como conejo al hacer eso.

-¿En que me quede?-se pregunto ella mirando al cielo. Casi de inmediato, recordó que estaba diciendo y continuo:-Ah si, algún día seras una excelente kunoishi. Claro que no es fácil, la gente esperara mucho de ti. Pero yo siempre estaré ahí para poder ayudarles en cualquier momento de su vida. Si sienten frio, si hay monstruos debajo de sus cunas o si alguien los quiere lastimar. Se los prometo…

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy! Si les soy sincera, iba a poner la escena dentro del lab pero yo jamás en mi vida he estado en un parto y me daba hueva buscarlo en internet así que no la puse. Tengo un hermano pero es un año menor que yo así que no vi cuando nació -¡TENIA UN AÑO!- así que en pocas palabras, no se nada sobre hospitales, bebes y ect.**

**Y bien? Que les pareció mi genial idea sobre los bebes hibridos? Se lo esperaban? Apesto la idea y merezco la hoguera? Diganlo todo en la caja de reviews :D Me base un poco en la nueva forma mutante de Karai. Podiamos ver que ella podía convertirse en serpiente y cuando era humana, sus ojos se quedaban de color verde. En esta historia, los bebes se pueden convertir en tortugas y humanos a su voluntad y cuando son humanos, mantienen sus habilidades como el aguantar la respiración por diez minutos como las tortugas. ¿O cuando duran las tortugas bajo el agua? **

**Y ya por ultimo, dire que acepte la petición de mi amiguis amigona Bilbogirl, al ser la hermanita de Nelly. Ya con esta serian dos historias mias en donde sales Bilbo, jeje. Apuesto que seras una excelente hermana para Andrew y Nelly :D **

**Yo: Ah, y por cierto, ¿no tienes algo que decirme Andrew?**

**Andrew: ¿Me hiciste un Oc? ¿A mi?**

**Yo: Sip. Eres mi conciencia, así que esto es en tu honor.**

**Andrew: Estoy tan feliz que podría llorar…**

**Yo: Oh, no llores, que acabo de trapear.**

**Bueno, con esto me despido. ¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: ¿A que no se dieron cuenta que todos los hijos de Donnie y Abril empiezan con A? XD *todos se dieron cuenta y Joy queda como estúpida frente a sus lectores* **


	25. HIAUTUS DE DOS SEMANAS

**AVISO DE ULTIMA HORA: **

**Olvide poner esto en el cap anterior y me da flojera editar el cap :P**

**A partir del viernes me ire a un viaje por quince dias, lo que significa que nada de Joy Hamato por ese tiempo. Actualizare todas mis historias durante este tiempo antes de irme. No, no lloren, chicas, volvere pronto *tono dramatico***

**Eso es todo.**

**Ahora si, nos vemos ;D**


	26. Conociéndonos

**Ok, admito que la Cuidad de México es muy linda. Hay muchos lugares que visite y otros que no alcance, pero qqe seguro eran fantásticos. Ver a mis primos y a mi familia del sur y todo eso :D Lo malo fueron los tipos sudorosos del metro pero eso es tema para otra ocasión. **

**Y precisamente por eso, hare como un ¨especial¨ donde Nelly conoce a su familia. No a las tortugas, porque, bueno, ya los conoce. Sino mas bien los de su madre. La familia O'Neill. Estaria bien, ¿no? Espero que les guste la idea. Y si no, pues ya se chingaron porque ya inicio hoy XD**

**Comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Algunos momentos cambian tu vida,_**

**_Este podría ser uno de esos._**

**_Solo estoy viviendo la vida y pensando:_**

**_¨Hey, esto podría ser divertido¨_**

**_Taylor Swift_**

**O-O-O**

Esa tarde, un par de semanas después de que los gemelos nacieran, Nelly estaba en el apartamento de su madre.

-_Había un chorrito, se hacia grandote, se hacia chiquito._-cantaba Nelly mientras tomaba las manos de su hermanita y las movía al ritmo de la canción.

Abril se reía cuando la niña hacia eso. Ainhoa en lo ultimo que estaba interesada era aprenderse la canción pero Antonella seguía terca de querer hacerlo. Según para que cuaando fuera al kínder, no le hicieran burla por no saberse las canciones infantiles.

-Pero aun faltan cuatro años para eso.-comento Abril cuando Nelly le dijo sus razones.

-Hay que irse preparando.-contesto moviendo su cabello como diva.

Entonces, el teléfono de la sala sono. Ambos niños comenzaron a llorar y la pelirroja no tuvo mas opción que ir a consolaarlos, mientras que la niña fue a contestar el teléfono.

Esa era de sus principales tareas al estar en la casa de su madre. Contestar el teléfono cuando ella estuviera con los bebes y cosas así.

-¿Diga?

-_Ammm… ¿se encuentra Abril O'Neill?_

La voz de esa mujer no le sonaba para nada conocida a la niña. Al no reconocerla, recordó todo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre responder el teléfono y pregunto:

-¿Quién la busca?

-_¿Con quien hablo?_

-Aquí yo hago las preguntas.-contesto Nelly, acomodándose en el sillón. Podria ser una larga conversación. Tomo una pintura de uñas color roja y dijo:-Primero conteste usted la pregunta-Se puso el teléfono en el hombro y se pinto una uña.

Se escucho el suspiro de la otra mujer que hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

-_Su tía Kendra.-_respondió finalmente.-_Ahora si niña, ¿con quien hablo?_

_-_Con su hija, Antonella.-dijo Nelly, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-_Muy graciosa niña. Abril no tiene ninguna hija._-se burlo la mujer.-_Ahora, dime donde esta mi sobrina si no quieres que llame a la policía por secuestro._

_-_Escucheme bien, señora, ¡yo soy la autentica hija de Abril O'Neill!-exclamo, enojada por la conducta que tomaba la señora con ella.

-_¿Ah si? Te aseguro que si lo fueras realmente su hija, ella ya me hubiera dicho que tenia una hija._-la reto Kendra.

Y justo cuando Nelly iba a responderle gritando todas las groserías que pudiera, la pelirroja entro al cuarto y le quito el teléfono a la menor.

-Jeje, gracias por contestar princesa.-agradecio la joven, tomando el aparato y alejando a la menor.-¿Bueno?

-_¡Abril! Que alegría que te encontré. Por un segundo pensé que habías sido secuestrada por un imitador de voces._

A Abril le quiso dar un infarto. ¿Podia…? Ya habían pasado casi dieciséis desde que había hablado con ella. Quizás le había hablado por su cumpleaños. Pero si su cumpleaños era en varios meses.

-Hey, tía Kendra, hola.-saludo Abril, algo nerviosa.-¿Qué hay? Tanto tiempo. No había sido secuestrada.-aclaro finalmente.-Conteso una de mis hijo. Antonella.

-_¡¿Enserio tienes hijos?!-_exclamo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Tres. Antonella la mayor, y Ainhoa y Andrew acaban de nacer hace una semana.-explico con timidez.

-_¡¿Pero porque no me habías dicho?! ¿Quién es el padre? No me digas que es ese chico Casey del que ponías fotos en tu perfil de la red social._

La joven se sonrojo ligeramente y palmeo su cara. ¡Superelo!, quiso gritar, ya pasaron siete años.

-No, no es de el.-contesto Abril.-Es de alguien mas. Se llama Donatello.

-_Lastima, Casey se veia buen chico.-_confeso Kendra.

-¿Para que me hablas tía?-quiso saber Abril, desesperada.-No es como que últimamente hablemos mucho ¿y ahora te interesas en mi vida?

-Oh, es que tu tía Diane pensó que seria buena idea hacer una convivencia familiar. Así que yo le dije que porque y ella dijo que porque hacia mucho que habíamos hecho una similar y yo le dije que estaba bien. Y como eres de la familia, te invito.

-Ah, oye que interesante.-contesto Abril. Aunque opinaba todo lo contrario.-Pero no puedo. Te dije que tengo que cuidar a Andrew y Ainhoa.

-Ay, no importa cielo.-dijo la mujer, riendo un poco.-Los puedes traer a Virginia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hasta Virginia?!-pregunto incrédula.-Es mucha distancia tía. Pensé que seria en Nueva York. Aquí vivimos algunos de la familia.

-Si, pero en Virginia estamos todos los tios.-bufo ligeramente y continuo:-Aun no puedo creer que al genia de tu prima Judy haya querido irse a Nueva York a cumplir su sueño de ser actriz. En Virginia lo puedes hacer igual. Como sea. Creo que me sali del tema.

-Si, bastante.-respondió Abril, rodando sus ojos.-¿Cuándo es la reunión?

-Es… el domingo.-contesto.

-¡Pero estamos a viernes!-exclamo la pelirroja, ya jalándose de los cabellos.-No se si pueda llegar hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo.

-Pues si quieres no vienes y ya Abril, se acaba.-dijo su tía.-Pero para Diane seria muy importante que vinieras. No te ve desde hace tiempo.

Odiaba cuando sus tía Kendra se ponía en ese modo de chataje con ella. Sabia lo importante que su tía Diane era para ella pues les había dado refugio a ella y su padre cuando su madre murió y cuando su padre muto y Abril se pudo quedar en su casa.

-Ya… esta bien, ire. Pero llevare a mis hijos. Quiero que conozcan a su familia materna.-Abril cedió finalmente a las insistencias de su tía.-Le ire… diciendo a Donnie y Nelly.

O-O-O

-¿Estas segura que no quieren que las lleve yo?-pregunto Donnie mientras ayudaba a la joven y a su hija a empacar.-Las puedo llevar en el tortumovil.

-No te preocupes Donnie.-lo tranquilizo Abril, poniendo su mano en el hombro.-Casey también tiene que ir a atender unos asuntos en Virginia y se ofreció en llevarnos.

-Mas le vale que no estrelle esa vieja camioneta contra algo.-advirtio Rafael doblando el suéter de Nelly.-Porque si pasa algo, no sabrá quien lo golpeo. Aunque sea mi favorito.

-¡Hey! Creí que yo era tu favorito-se quejo Mikey, quien sacaba unos ganchos de ropa del closet de su sobrina.

-Yo no tengo hermano favorito.-comento Leo. Se inclino a su sobrina y murmuro:-Es Rafa…

-Te escuche.-dijeron los dos hermanos restantes.

-Como sea.-continuo diciendo Donnie.-Espero que Casey no provoque ningun accidente con Nelly y Abril dentro del coche. No sabrá quien lo golpeo. Ah no, si sabrá ¡SERÉ YO!-esto ultimo lo dijo gritando, dejando a los demas presentes con los ojos muy abiertos. Tocio un poco.-Pero… esta bien que las lleve.

Finalmente, Nelly cerro la maleta.

-No puedo esperar a conocer a mis tios y tias.-dijo emocionada Nelly. Volteo a ver a su madre y pregunto:-¿Sabes si hay primas de mi edad?

-No tengo idea, Antonella.-contesto Abirl.-Pero me imagino que si. Solo si alguien se embarazo a los quince.-agrego murmurando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

O-O-O

Unos días mas tarde, después de que Abril hablara con su amigo, Casey fue por ambas a la alcantarilla. Eran las siete de la noche y ambos gemelos se encontraban dormidos.

-Lastima.-dijo el joven, cuando Abril advirtió .-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos.

-¡Casey!-exclamo Nelly al verlo.

-¿Qué hay Anto?-saludo, chocando las palmas con la menor.-Hace tiempo que no te veo.

-De hecho.-contesto ella.-¿A dónde fuiste estos meses?

-Fui a California, luego a Obregón, Texas y a Washington.-enumero Casey con los dedos.-¿Y que crees?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nelly.

-¡Mi equipo y yo ganamos todos los partidos contra los idiotas de las demás cuidades!-exclamo.-Ese tipo de California pensó que podría contra el gran Casey Jones pero quitarle el disco fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe. Y luego, en Obregon, meti los cuatro puntos que hicieron que ganaramos.-imito como metia el punto con un palo de hokey imaginario bajo la mirada asombrada de Antonella.

-¿Y como ganaste los demás?-quiso saber Nelly.

-Siendo increíblemente genial.-contesto Casey con aire presumido.

Abril palmeo su cara al ver la actitud adolescente de su amigo. Sonrió ligeramente antes de que Donnie entrara a la sala con la maleta roja que ella llevaría.

-Hola Casey.-saludo el quelonio.-Veo que ya te saludo Nelly.

-¿Qué hay Donatello?-paso su brazo por el hombro del quelonio y continuo diciendo:-No te preocupes por Abril, Anto y los gemelos, veras que todo saldrá bien. Procurare manejar mas lento si eso te hace sentir mejor.-arqueo una cejo y pregunto:-¿No estaras preocupado esos cinco días que se iran a Virginia o si?

-¿Preocupado? ¿Yo?-pregunto Donnie, fingiendo torpemente estar escéptico.-Pero por supuesto que no Jones. Por supuesto que dejare que los amores de mi vida se encaminen en un viaje a una cuidad desconocida sin que nadie los acompañe, aun sabiendo que si les pasa algo entrare en una depresión tan profunda que llegaría al punto que me tiraría de un puente. Nada de eso.

Casey volteo a mirar a las que estaban detrás de el. Abril tenia en su cara una expresión de que todo lo que decía Donnie era puro drama.

-Esta preocupado.-dijo Antonella moviendo los labios.

-Ya me lo había imaginado.-contesto, también moviendo solo los labios.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Abril, tomando los porta bebes con ambos niños adentro.-Tenemos un largo viaje que hacer aun.-se dirigió a su hija y le dijo:-Despidete de tu papa.

-Adios papa.-dijo Nelly saliendo corriendo de la alcantarilla, siguiendo a ambos jóvenes.-¡Nos vemos dentro de cinco días!-grito a lo lejos.

-Adios…-murmuro Donnie. Cinco días sin sus hijos y sin Abril. Serian cinco días muy largos…

O-O-O

Antonella no se quería dormir. Quería seguir viendo por su ventana las calles por donde pasaban, llenas de luces y gente. La mayoria jovencitas que iban a fiestas de sus amigas en bares y eso. La pequeña no podía esperar en ser una de ellas. ¿No seria genial quedarte despierta hasta las dos de la mañana tomando cerveza y bailando?

-Conoci a alguien.-le dijo Casey a Abril cuando pasaron delante de un bar.-Justo ahí.-y señalo el local con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Enserio? ¡Cuentamelo todo!-pidio Abril poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven pelinegro.

-Mmm… Pues la conoci de la nada. Cuando estaba en Texas, un compañero me dijo que uno de mis tios estaba enfermo y tenia que venirme a Nueva York para ayudarlo. Murio a los dos días.

-Que triste…-murmuro Nelly desde el asiento de atrás.

-Antonella, no te metas en las conversaciones de los adultos.-la regaño Abril, poniendo su dedo en los labios.

-Si… y cuando paso, al genio de mi se le ocurrió irse a un bar.-siguio diciendo Casey. Su semblante triste se convirtió en una sonrisa y con la mirada brillante agrego:-Y ahí estaba. Era la joven mas hermosa que hubiera conocido. Tenia el cabello castaño hasta los hombros con rizos y los ojos color ámbar. Llevaba un vestido rojo y tacones de veinte centímetros. Uno de los hombres del lugar le hablo con mucha vulgaridad y…-se giro a la pequeña y le pregunto:-¿Sabes lo que hice?

-¿Te le uniste a tocarles las nalgas a la rubia?-pregunto Nelly, intentando aguantar la risa.

-¡Antonella Hamato!-exclamo la pelirroja.

-No.-contesto Casey, regresando rápidamente su mirada al frente.-La defendi como el hombre que soy. Porque solo un cobarde le toca las nalgas a las chicas. Recuerda eso siempre que vayas a una fiesta.

Nelly asintió y se hundió en su asiento. Mientras, los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-Aunque bueno estoy casi seguro de que de todos modos se hubiera podido defender sola. Ya estaba tirándole de puñetazos al sujeto pero comenzaron a venirse mas. Como sea, me dio las gracias, yo le dije que no había de que. Platicamos y al final de la noche, tenia un tio muerto y el celular de Rubi. Solo hay un problema…

-¿Qué problema?-quiso saber Abril.

-Ya tiene un hijo.-contesto en voz baja.-Y no se… no creo estar preparado para ser padre.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene un hijo?-pregunto ella.

-La fui a ver antes de ir por ustedes.-conto el-Se llama Martin y es un niño muy encantador. Tiene cinco. Ella me gusta mucho pero si me caso con ella tendría que hacerme cargo de el.

-Vamos Jones, ¿me dices que puedes vencer a un monton de idiotas de otros estados pero no puedes con un niño de cinco años?-pregunto Abril, con ironia.-Ese no es el Casey que es mi amigo desde la secundaria. El iba por cualquier chica que le gustara aunque tuviera a un minotauro de padre.

-Deja de burlarte.-se quejo el pelinegro.-Es complicado. Lo dices porque ya llevas seis años siendo madre.

-Siete Casey, siete.-corrigio Nelly, dejando de jugar con Andrew para contestar.

-No me burlo de ti.-dijo Abril.-Solo digo que… ¿enserio te gusta Rubi?

-Muchisimo.-contesto.

-Entonces, apuesto que su hijo no seria un problema.-siguio diciendo la joven pelirroja.-Apuesto que seras un gran padre.

-Si ser ben padre significa ir por las calles con un bat de beisbol a romperles la cara a todos.-murmuro Nelly, para su hermanito. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos adultos la escucho.

O-O-O

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Nelly, a unos pocos minutos de despertar de una siesta.

-Estamos cerca.-contesto el joven tallándose los ojos.

-Solo faltan dos horas para llegar.-agrego Abril, intentando sonreír y no ser vencida por el cansancio que la invadía.-¿Por qué no intentas dormir otro rato?

Nelly no hizo caso a la recomendación de su madre y observo por la ventana. Pensó en todas las primas y tias que tendría al llegar a la cuidad de Virginia. A lo mejor a una de le gustaba hablar de ciencia con ella. O a alguna jugar con muñecas. O a alguna otra de caricaturas.

Esperaba que esa nueva experiencia fuera grandiosa.

O-O-O

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, llegaron a la casa donde seria la reunión. Casey las ayudo a bajar y después de una rápida despedida, se fue a seguir con sus cosas.

Nelly se quedo algo intimidada por el tamaño de la casa. Tenia tres pisos, con muchas ventanas y en cada una de ellas, una maceta de adorno. Y no podían faltar las enredaderas rodando las paredes verdes de la casa. Si fuera de noche, seria un buen set de una película de terror.

-Mira, tus tios y tias puedes ser algo… pesados.-comento Abril antes de tocar la puerta.-Y ruidosos. Demasiado quizás. Pero quiero que si te dicen algo ofensivo, no te lo creas. Así se llevan entre ellos y no merece la pena preocuparse por eso. En el fondo te quieren mucho.

-Mama, se escuchan maravillosos.-dice Nelly para tranquilizar a su madre. Parecia estar comenzando a alterarse un poco.-Seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Abril se mordió los labios, nerviosa de lo que le estaria esperando a ambas detrás de esa puerta color perla. Esperaba que su tía Kendra se comportara bien con Nelly y con ella. Y que tía Diane estuviera ahí, era quien mejor la comprendía de su familia. Quizás los hijos de su prima estuvieran ahí. Dicen que Taylor e Irving eran buenos chicos.

Finalmente, junto el valor para tocar la puerta

-¡Abril!-exclamo una voz conocida para ambas al abrirles la entrada.

-Hola Tía Kendra.-saludo Abril a la mujer llena de rizos y pelirroja.

-Oh mi pequeña Abril, pero mira cuanto has crecido.-dijo ella abrazando con fuerza a la joven.-Parece ayer cuando tenias cinco años y usaban vestidos de encaje en la misa.

-Bueno, ya tengo 22.-comento la joven, con ironia.-Y hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Tienez razón.-contesto Kendra. Desvio la mirada para encontrarse con Nelly, quien la veia desde abajo.-¿Y quien es esta linda niña que tenemos aquí?

-Ella, tía Kendra, es Antonella.-contesto Abril, sin dejar que su hija se presentara personalmente.

-Mucho gusto.-saludo educadamente con una sonrisa.

-Que linda es, ¿Cuántos años tienes linda?-le pregunto la mujer.

-Siete años.-contesto la menor.

-Siete años ¿eh?-se giro a Abril y le dijo:-¿Tuviste una hija hace siete años y no me dijiste?

-Todos estaban en Virginia.-respondió la pelirroja, algo enojada.

-Oh, pero mira que adorables niños tenemos aquí.-comento Kendra, ignorando por completo a su sobrina Se agacho hasta el prota bebe donde iban los gemelos, ya despiertos.-Me imagino que son Andrew y Ainhoa ¿no?

-Si, ella es Ainhoa y el es Andrew.-contesto Nelly, señalano a cada uno de los nombrados.-Yo les puse nombre, ¿no son lindos?

-Si, si lo son Nelly.-afirmo la mujer.- ¿Te puedo decir así, verdad?

-Si, esta bien.-contesto.

El silencio se apodero de las tres por un minuto completo. Abril quería tirarse por una ventana con el simple hecho de pensar que pronto estaría hablando con toda su familia, Nelly que realmente quería conocer al resto y Ainhoa que quería que es mujer desconocida dejara de tomarle las mejillas.

-Pero pasen, aquí las están esperando todos.-dijo Kendra, abriendo mas la puerta.

**Bueno, que opinan sobre este cap? Les gusta que Nelly conozca a su familia o ahora mismo están intentando localizarme para incendiar mi casa por escribir esto? Siento que perdí un poco la practica debido a estar alejada tanto tiempo de mi laptop, a pesar de que escribi en mi cuaderno mientras estaba ahí. Era un One Short LeoxKarai, que espero poder subir un día de estos.**

**Recuerden dejar un comentario sobre que les pareció el cap de hoy, que siempre me tomo el tiempo de leer y me hacen saber que quieren continuación :D Den fav, follow y si es la primera vez que leen una de mis historias, no sean timidos y pasen a leer las otras tres que tengo en proceso. Intento actualizar todos los días mientras tenga vacaciones. Ya entro el 24 *llora***

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, comenten, den fav si les a gustado, un besaso y hasta la próxima!**


	27. Familia O Neill

**O-O-O**

**_Tu realmente no te quieres quedar,_**

**_¡No!_**

**_Pero tampoco te quieres ir._**

**_Katy Perry_**

**O-O-O**

Cuando esa puerta se abrió, Abril no se sorprendió cuando vio que su tía Diane practicamente corria hacia ella.

-Abril, oh, mi niña…-decia la mujer, con una tanto tiempo que no te veo.

-Hola tía Diane.-saludo la pelirroja abrazandola.

¨Se ve realmente feliz con ella…¨ pensó la menor, viendo a ambas mujeres.

Entonces, Diane se separo de su sobrina y vio que los tres pares de ojos de los niños Hamato estaban fijados en ella. Al principio parecía algo confundida de que estuvieran ahí, y justo cuando les iba a preguntar quienes eran, Nelly hablo.

-Soy Antonella Hamato, y ellos son Ainhoa y Andrew.

-Son mis hijos.-finalizo Abril.

-¿Tuviste hijos?-pregunto Diane incrédula.

-Lo mismo le pregunte yo.-susurro Kendra.

-Si, tengo tres. Los bebes acaban de nacer hace una semana.-explico Abril.

Diane se quedo mirándolos un rato mas. Tenia una de las cejas levantadas mientras miraba a Nelly. Se agacho ligeramente y siguió mirándola.

-¿Dónde te he visto?-pregunto en un susurro.

-En su casa.-respondió la primera vez que nos vemos.-miro a su madre, como esperando a que le quitara a esa mujer de encima.

Abril entendió la indirecta que le mando su hija. Así que tomo a ambos niños en sus brazos y dijo:

-Oye tía, vamos con tía Jane y tio Humbert, seguro que quieren vernos.

-Oh, por supuesto.-contesto, levantándose. Luego, miro a Nelly y le dijo:-Ve haya arriba, en la segunda puerta del pasillo, están todos los niños. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Antonella asintió.

O-O-O

La mujer abrió una puerta de la sala y dio a un monton de escaleras. Le recordó un poco a las torres de las películas de Disney que veia. En el pasillo, había varios cuadros de personas o paisajes.

En su mayoría eran bonitos, a excepción de uno de una dama victoriana, que parecía observarla y seguirla con la mirada.

Finalmente, la mujer de cabello pelirrojo abrió la puerta que había dicho. Apenas comenzó a abrirse, gritos de niños jugando se escucharon. Nelly asomo tímidamente la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fueron las camas llenas de niños jugando. Todos tenían el cabello pelirrojo, aunque con los ojos de distintos colores.

-Niños…-comenzó a decir Diane.

Pero no escuchaban.

-Cof, cof, niños.

Gritos.

-¡NIÑOS!-grito finalmente la mujer.

Ahí fue cuando todos se callaron. Diane volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y dijo:

-Les quiero presentar a su prima. Se llama Antonella y es hija de Abril, ¿la recuerdan?

Nadie asintió, y la mujer se palmeo la cara.

-Como sea, quiero que se porten bien con ella ¿esta bien?

Y se fue. Nelly se pego aun mas a la puerta, intimidada por las miradas de los niños. La mayoría no se veian mas grandes que ella aunque también había niños mas pequeños.

Ninguno parecía realmente sorprendido por su presencia, sino mas bien, la tomaban con indiferencia. O eso querían intentar.

O-O-O

-Pero que bonito cabello tienes.-dijo una de sus primas mientras le hacia una como… rubio.

-No es rubio.-dijo una chica de color castaño claro.

-Es tan suave…-comento otra-.¿Usas acondicionador?

-Oigan, gracias por todos los comentarios, enserio.-agradecio Nelly con una no me han dicho sus nombres.

-¿No?-preguntaron las tres a coro.

-No, llegaron me sentaron y comenzaron a trenzarme el cabello.

Entonces, una de ella, les dio un zape a las otras dos.

-¿Por qué no me recordaron?-reclamo. Luego, volteo a mirar a la niña Hamato y dijo: -Yo me llamo Dove.-señalo a la mas pequeñ es Taylor y ella es Katy.-refieriendose a la de lentes.

Nelly les sonrió a las tres. Siguieron trenzándole el cabello por todos lados, y poniendo moñitos de todos colores.

Sus primas mantenían una conversación, hablando sobre temas varios, pero Nelly aun se quedaba mirando el cuarto. Tenia tres literas con cobertores color azul y las paredes eran verdes. Además, de que la mayoría de los juguetes eran carros de carreras y soldados de juguete, Nelly dio por seguro de que ese era el cuarto donde los varones dormían.

-Nos hemos quedado sin pelo.-se lamento Katy, al ver que ya no había ni un solo mechon libre en el cabello de su prima.

-Genial, ¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Dove.

-¡Mirate! ¡Quedaste di-vi-na!-dijo la mas pequeña sonriendo a mas no poder y mostrándole el espejo.

Aunque no lo dijo, Nelly sabia que divina no era un adjetivo para describir ese peinado. Demasiadas trenzas y moños para su gusto. Pero aun así, agradeció a las tres.

-¡Oh miren!-exclamo ella, señalando una cubeta-.¡Soldados de juguete!

Las otras tres se quedaron mirando mutuamente, extrañadas por la conducta de su prima. Se acercaron lentamente y vieron como Nelly, con los legos, hacia algunas construcciones.

-¿Te gustan los soldaditos?-pregunto Katy.

-Por supuesto.-contesto ella con una casa, tengo una cubeta con cientos de soldados. ¿Ustedes no juegan con juguetes de niños?

-No realmente. Tía Kendra dice que los juguetes de niños con los niños y los de niñas con las niñas.-explico vez regaño a uno de aquí por encontrarlo jugando con muñecas.

-Bueno…-sonrió pícaramente-aquí no esta tía Kendra. Vengan, será divertido. Podemos traer muñecas para que los soldados las protejan ¿Qué dicen?

Justo cuando Dove iba a decir que no gracias, Taylor grito:

-¡Si! Es una excelente idea. Voy por mis muñecas.

A los pocos segundos, la niña de rizos regreso con los brazos cargados de muñecas a mas no poder. Tenia muchas según ella.

-Si ponemos este lego por aquí…-decia Katy, haciendo una estructura con legos de colores para fortaleza de sus soldados.

-No, si ponemos mas peso sobre esto, la construcción podría caerse.-advirtio Nelly. Tomo otro y dijo:-Mejor la hacemos mas grande, tenemos cien soldados que proteger.

-Si, pero ocupamos un techo resistente, además, que si la hacemos muy grande, no podremos hacer mas cosas que ocuparan. Yo dijo que si ponemos una columna aquí, el techo seria mas resistente.

-Mmmm… buen punto Katy. Sigue así, yo hare el hospital.

Justo cuando Nelly comenzaba a buscar legos color blanco para el hospital, escucho como alguien se reía.

-Mira Edward, son niñas niño, están jugando con soldaditos.-se burlaba un niño de gorra mientras las señalaba.

-Tienes razón Alexander, seguro son niños.-decia otro, riéndose.

-¿Ves? Por eso es que no jugamos con soldados de plástico.-dijo Dove, dejando un poco de lado los suyos.

-Siempre se burlan de nosotras.-agrego todo los tontos de Alexander y Edward.

Justo cuando Antonella decidió que eso no se iba a quedar así, alguien abrió la puerta. Era su tía Diane.

-Antonella.-la conmigo, hay personas que quieren conocerte.

O-O-O

¿Personas que querían conocerla? Yo no soy de las personas que le parecen muy interesantes a los demás, pensaba Nelly mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la sala, vio que muchas personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa de centro. Había vasos y una jarra de agua de naranja sobre esta. Entre esas personas estaba su mama.

-Oh, Nelly, ven princesa.-dijo ella.

La menor obedeció y se acerco tímidamente. Intento acomodar su cabello pero ya era tarde. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que tenia el cabello como un nido de pajaros.

-Familia, ella es Antonella, mi hija.-la presento Abril, después de un largo suspiro.

Fue un fuerte ¨Wow¨ de parte de todos los del lugar. Antonella solo asintió, para darle la razn a su madre.

-No se parece mucho a ti.-dijo un hombre de barba y cabello abundante.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto la joven a su tio.-Somos idénticas.

-Tiene los ojos cafés.-dijo su primo.

-Su padre los tiene también cafés.

-Es mas morena que tu.-observo alguien mas.

-Juega en la escuela bajo el rayo del sol.

-Tiene el cabello castaño.

Ahi fue cuando Nelly volteo a ver a su madre, como si también estuviera buscando una respuesta. La pelirroja se veia nerviosa e incluso parecía que sudaba un poco.

¿Por qué actuaba así? Se supone que es la mujer que la trajo al mundo y entonces, ¿Por qué no tenia explicaciones para su color de cabello distinto al de ella?

-Mama…-murmuro la pequeña.

-Nadie es perfecto.-fue lo único que contesto la joven.

Nelly se cruzo de brazos al escuchar esa respuesta. Por suerte, no se dio la oportunidad de que un silencio incomodo se hiciera presente en la sala.

-Vaya que es alta para su edad.-dice una chica que decía ser la prima de Abril.

-Tu eres una enana cuando tenias su edad, ¿recuerdas?-rio la chica pelirroja.

-¡Oye! Eres mala.-respondió, en modo broma.

La mas pequeña ser rio un poco al escuchar esa conversación. Abril sonrió al escucharla y por dentro, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

O-O-O

Cuando Nelly regresaba a con sus primas, encontró que Katy la esperaba en el borde de las escaleras.

-Oye Nelly, tengo que mostrarte el cuarto donde dormiremos.-anuncio la de lentes.

-¿No dormiremos con los niños?-pregunto ella, caminando detrás de su prima.

-Obvio no. chicas tenemos nuestro propio cuarto.

Al fondo del pasillo, había una puerta que estaba decorada con mariposas color lila /**NA: **Algo así como la puerta de Boo en _Monsters Inc./ _

-Vamos a tener que compartir cuarto con otras de las niñas, espero que no te moleste.-dice la niña de lentes.

-No te preocupes. Comparto una casa mucho mas pequeña que esta con otras ocho personas.-comento, riéndose ligaramente.

-¿Ocho? Si son muchos.

Nelly se encogió de hombros y Katy abrió la puerta. Era la misma habitación que la de los niños pero tenia las paredes pintadaas de un rosa pastel y con literas con sabanas moradas.

Además de Taylor y Dove, había otras cuatro niñas en el cuarto. Tenían el cabello lacio, y pecas por todo el rostro. Se veian mas grandes que Nelly, e incluso que Katy.

-¿Quién es ella Katherine?-pregunto una de las chicas.

-Ah, ella es Antonella.-explico la , ella es Ariana.

Ariana se le quedo mirando un rato. No quitaba su mirada café de ella y la analizaba de la cabeza a los pies. Eso hacia que se sintiera algo incomoda. Había sido lo primero que Sherylin había hecho con ella y lo ultimo que le faltaba era tener a otra en su propia familia.

-Hola Ariana.-saludo, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo … me alegro de conocerte.

Ariana no contesto y se dio la media vuelta, dejando a la niña muy confundida.

**Bueno, y que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Ahora la familia O'Neill se esta comportando bien con Nelly pero no se crean, hay personas arpías en esa familia. ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO.**

**Solo como dato curioso, los nombres de las primas de Nelly, son los nombres de mis cantantes favoritas: Taylor de Taylor Swift –es linda, canta hermoso, y tiene sentido del humor, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? ****# _Sinsonargay-_ **

**, Katy de Katy Perry –haya vendido su alma o no, Hot n Cold es una de sus mejores canciones- y Dove de Dove Cameron –enserio, es joven pero canta precioso-**

**Y Ariana… bueno, eso fue porque vi un video donde decían que Ariana Grande era una doble cara así que dije ¨¿Por qué no?¨**

**Recuerden dejar review en la parte de abajo, ya saben que siempre me ayudan a seguir. No olviden tampoco que los botones de follow y fav están en la parte superior de su pantalla o en la inferior, con que le hagan click esta bien, y recuerda que si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias no olvides pasarte por la demás y si te gustan, da en follow para que estes al tanto de mis otros proyectos.**

**Bueno amigos, esto es todo por hoy, un besazo y hasta la próxima!**


	28. Pequeña mentirosa

** *Se quita las telarañas que cubren su cuerpo* Hola amigos lectores de fanfics! Como están el día de hoy? Yo estoy muy bien, espero que ustedes igual, aquí Joy con un nuevo cap para este fic! Si, me he tardado casi mas o menos un mes en actualizar esto pero ya saben. El mismo pretexto de siempre: tarea y estudios. Tengo que aprender a no descuidar tanto los fics, pero tampoco la escuela. Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco a todo esto.**

**Bueno, pero estamos entrando en mucha wawara, así que comencemos con el capitulo de hoy. **

**O-O-O**

**_Yo no la traje aquí,_**

**_ para que ellos pudieran humillarla._**

**_Yo no la traje aquí,_**

**_Para que ellos la excluyeran._**

**_Vivo toda mi maldita vida,_**

**_Para ver a esa pequeña niña sonreír._**

**_Así que,_**

**_¿Por qué las lagrimas se deslizan por esa dulce cara?_**

**_Ella no fue traída para eso._**

**_Taylor Swift_**

**O-O-O**

Antonella se alegro hasta cierto punto de que el día hubiera acabado. Solo cuatro días mas y podría volver a su comoda casa en las alcantarillas. Darai lo que fuera para poder volver a Nuevas York, y volver a ver a su familia.

Sin embargo, aun le quedaba un obstáculo mas para superar ese primer día: La hora de la cena.

Y es que quien fuera el dueño de la casa, tenia un comedor ridículamente grande. Facilmente, abarcaba casi todo el dojo de la guarida. Cuando todos se sentaron (después de una pelea infernal por lavarse las manos con los niños) su madre y una de sus tias comenzaron a servir la comida. Había bistec, pasta y un poco de ensalda en el plato y un vaso de te helado.

—Agh, esto tiene tomate. —se quejo Dove, tomando dicho vegetal con el tenedor, como si se tratase de un objeto radiactivo—.Odio con toda mi alma el tomate.

—Damelo.—dijo Nelly, tomandolo del cubierto—.A mi si me gustan.

Después de que Taylor y Katy le dieran también los tomates a su prima, la pequeña decidió que se los comeria con algo de sal encima. Con solo ver el pequeño objeto de cristal del otro lado de la mesa, supo que estarías demasiado lejor para que ella lo alcanzara solita.

Cuando comenzó a buscar alguien que pareciera amable, se encontró que con la única persona que estaba cerca del salero era Ariana.

—Ariana. —la llamo. No quería decirle ¨Ari¨ o nada por el estilo, por miedo a ofenderla—.¿Me podrías pasar la sal?

Ariana volteo a verla y dijo:

—Tomala tu, estúpida.

Nelly se quedo algo fuera de si al escuchar esa contestación. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho como para que la tratara así? Quizas habia sido ¨Odio a primera vista¨ Aunque bueno, en todas las familias había alguien así de amargado con los demás.

—No te lo temes personal.—susurro Katy—.Siempre es así con todos.

Ella asintió, y se levanto para alcanzar la sal.

—¡Tía Abril! ¡Tía Abril!—grito Taylor al ver a la nombrada entrar—.¡Sientate con nosotras!

Abril sonrió y camino hasta la silla que estaba a lado de su sobrina mas pequeña. Tenia el cabello sujetado en un chongo y un delantal color blanco con rosa sobre los jeans y el suéter morado.

—¿Dónde están mis hermanos?—le pregunto a su madre, volviéndose a sentar.

—Oh, Judy prometió cuidarlos en lo que ayudaba a Tía Diane a hacer la comida. —explico la pelirroja.

Poco a poco, el resto de las personas termino por llegar, hasta que dio inicio la cena. Por suerte, Antonella no había comido nada de su plato (ni siquiera los tomates) pues se hubiera visto mal haciendolo, antes que todos. Sobre todo porque técnicamente ella era la invitada.

—Y bien Abril, ¿dime quien fue el afortunado que te dio tres lindo hijos?—pregunta la tal Judy. Era idéntica a Abril, solo que tenia el cabello algo mas ondulado y corto.

—Si, ¡cuentanos!—dijo Taylor, emocionada.

—Ah, bueno. —las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron y rio un poco nerviosa—.Pues… se llama Donatello…

—¡Nombre italiano!—exclamo Katy sin poder evitarlo. Miro a Nelly y pregunto: —¿Tu papá es italiano? Dicen que los italianos son muy pero muy guapos.

—Pues… si, si lo es. —contesto Antonella, dudando un un científico loco pero fuera de eso es buena persona.

—De hecho, es neoyorkino, como mis hijos. —corrigio la pelirroja.

Entonces, el silencio se volvió a hacer en el comedor. Nelly miro a todos, intentando entablar contacxto visual amistoso con alguien, pero todos la pasaban de largo. Como si no ser medio italiana como creían le quitaba todo lo interesante a su persona. Pensando en eso, tomo el salero y comenzó a agitarlo sobre sus tomates.

No supo porque ni como, solo vio como el tapon se abria y salian sientos de granos de sal sobre las verduras. Había tanrto que no se podía distinguir el pequeño plato donde había puesto los tomates.

Nelly noto, que ahora si, todos la voltearon a ver. Pudo ver como Ariana y otra niña reian por debajo mientras la veian. Algo le decía que esas dos rtenia algo que ver. Había escuchado sobre que Daniela una vez dijo que había dejado medio abierto un salero de una mesa para que al próximo comensal se le arruinara la comida. Quizás habían hecho eso con ella.

Sin darle la menor importancia, tomo el plato y tiro la sal sobre el lavaplatos. Los tomates siguieron cubiertos de sal pero eran comestibles.

—¡Antonella! —escucho que alguien grito detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —contesto, también a gritos.

Cuando volteo a ver, miro que se tratba de su Tía Kendra. De inmediato, Nelly quería que se la tragara la tierra. Le había gritado a la mujer y ahora todos la tomarian como una maleducada.

—Es decir… ¿Qué pasa tía? —pregunto, de forma mas amable ahora.

—¿No piensas comerte eso, o si? —pregunto Kendra, señalando el plato.

—Oh, no si, si me lo pienso comer. —contesto.

—Sin verguenza…—pudo escuchar que alguien susurraba. Sin embargo, a Nelly no le importo.

—Pero esta lleno de sal.

—No te preocupes Tía Kendra.—dijo Abril, interrumpiendo al discusión—.Nelly puedo comerlo, esta bien. Solo fue un accidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que tu hija coma eso? La sal recomendada para una persona son dos gramos. Eso, definitivamente no son dos gramos.

—Ay, ya. Solo los lavamos, ¿de acuerdo, tía?

Abril tomo el plato, casi arrebatándoselo a su hija, ty lo puso bajo el chorro de agua.

—No entiendo Abril. Te empeñas tanto educar a tu hija así.—murmuro la mujer pelirroja—.Si así salió Antonella, imaginate como saldrán Ainhoa y Andrew.

La joven casi rompió el plato en dos.

O-O-O

—¿Y como has estado ahí? —pregunto Donnie desde el otro lado de la línea. Estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto, acostado en su vacia cama.

—Bien… es lindo encontrarse con la familia después de cómo 16 años pero…—Abril dejo de hablar. A ella le habían otorgado una habitación para ella solo, aunque era bastante pequeña. Una cama, un mueble con cajones y una mesita de noche. Aunque realmente, no habia traido muchas cosas.

—¿Pero…?

—No se… han cambiado.

Abril miro por la ventana que daba al enorme patio trasero. Sus sobrinos estaban jugando, cada uno en grupos separados. Nelly estaba sentada debajo de ujn árbol acompañada de sus primas, jugando con una casita de muñecas.

—¿Cambiado?

Donnie miro por la puerta de su cuarto. No había nada interesante realmente. Todo estaba tan vacio sin sus hijos. Lo que daría por ver a Rafael y Nelly corriendo por el lugar, mientras eran perseguidos por Leo por quitarle alguna cosa (como el control de la televisión o las velas con olores raros)

—Se volvieron algo… dominantes, creo que seria la palabra.

— Donatello, riéndose por debajo.

—Tontos.

—Locos por las calorías.

—Ni me menciones eso.-dijo la pelirroja girando los ojos—.Mi tía Kendra sigue siendo tan loca como siempre. Y critica mis métodos de crianza.

—Auch…

—¿Por qué ¨auch¨?

—Porque criamos a Nelly juntos. —explico el quelonio—.Ambos la criamos.

—Tu sus primeros seis años de vida.

—Pero técnicamente fuimos ambos. ¿Qué mas te dijo?

—No, realmente nada. —contesto, regresando la mirada al techo—.Me sorprende que no me haya dado una charla sobrte la crianza de los niños. Cuando era niña y hacia algo malo bajo su cuidado, me sentaba en una silla de su cuarto y comenzaba a hablarme sobre el porque de no tocar las cosas ajenas.

Donnie rio ligeramente.

—No te preocupes…—la tranquilizo—.Tu eres una mamá increíble. Y crias excelente.

Abril sonrió al escuchar eso.

—¿Debería decirle a alguien?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes… sobre…-el supo de inmediato el ¨sobre…¨ al que Abril se refieria.

—Ah, eso…-guardo silencio un rato, y finalmente contesto: —Si tu te sientes comoda, adelante.

—No… mejor no. Y mejor para que Antonella que no les diga a Taylor, Dove, ni a Katy. Son niñas… aun no tienen muy claras sus lealtades…

—Es genial que Nelly conviva con niñas de su edad. Por un segundo, pensé que se iba a aislar como ermitaña en un cuarto oscuro.

—Yo también. Pero parece que se lleva bien con ellas.

O-O-O

—Muy bien niñas, —decia Judy tomando a Taylor del tobillo y dejándola en su cama—.hay que domir.

Nelly ando de un rincón donde guardaba su mochila con su ropa, hasta la litera. A ella le toco dormir debajo de Dove, quien ya había reclamado la de arriba desde el principio.

—Léenos un cuento tía Judy.-pidio una de las niñas que estaba en otra litera—.El de…

—No, nada de cuentos niñas. Ya es hora de dormir. Portense bien, para que los monstruos del armario no salgan a comerle los dedos de los pies.

Las niñas se rieron al escuchar el comentario, junto con la joven tía.

—Judy, ya manda a dormir a esas niñas.-se escucho que alguien decía desde el piso de abajo. La nombrada borro su sonrisa, cambiándola mas bien por una mueca.

Finalmente cerro la puerta.

Antonella acomodo sus sabanas para poder dormir mejor. Justo cuando se dignaba a dormir, escucho que alguien se levantaba de su cama, mas sin embargo, no hizo mucho caso realmente. Pensó que probablemente era una de las chicas que iba a recoger algo de su mochila o no se había lavado los dientes. O algo así.

—Sorpresa…-escucho que alguien susurro, delante de ella.

Justo cuando Antonella iba a preguntar quien era, se quito las cobijas y recibió un buen golpe con la almohada.

—¿¡Pero que…

Salió de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, aun algo aturdida y tropezó con algún pie de alguien. En un débil intento de no lastimarse, se aferro de la lámpara de una mesita de noche a lado de su cama. Sin embargo, lo único que logro fue tirarse el mueble encima.

O-O-O

Cuando poco a poco fue despertando, vio que Judy, Abril, sus primas y (por desgracia) su tía Kendra también. Vio que Taylor tenia una jarra de agua medio vacia en sus manos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamo Abril abrazando a su hija—.¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—Bien Ariana, dime que paso.—pidio Kendra, mirando a la niña.

—¡E-esa niña me golpeo sin ninguna razón, tía Kendra! —exclamo, como si se tratase de la mejor actriz de Virginia.

La niña de ojos cafés se quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. ¡Ariana era una mentirosa patológica! Tener cara para mentir así, y tan perfecto…

—¡No es cierto!-contradijo Nelly-.¡Esta mintiendo!

—¡Es ella quien miente tía! Tiene que creerme.

Kendra miro ambas niñas, y de inmediato supo quien decía la verdad.

—Antonella, me tienes muy descepcionada. Pensé que eras una niña honesta.

Nelly la miro completamente perpleja. ¿Por qué nadie le creia? Ella… estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Debes hablar con tu hija Abril—y dicho eso, se fue, junto con Judy.

—Mamá yo…

—No Antonella… esta bien. —le beso la frente y se fue del cuarto.

Eso dejo a Nelly aun más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Entonces si me crees?

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado! No se si me esta quedando bien el especial, pero no durara demasiado, porque quiero entrar a lo mas significativo para la historia. Por ejemplo… Karai, revelaciones, y un ninja amigo de Nelly como nuevo integrante del equipo… detalles señoras, detalles XD **

**Como sea, espero que les haya guistado, no olviden dejarme un lindo pero muy lingo review en la parte de abajo. Aunque sea un simple ¨Conti, pliss!¨ me anima mucho :3 Tambien me ayuda su follow, fav y todo lo que me haga saber que sigues mis humildes fics. Prometo no volver a descuidar mis fics! Palabra de tortuga :P**

**Nos vemos amigos, recuerden que fav si les ha gustado, un besazo y hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Acabo de descubrir como hacer el estúpido guion de dialogo :D**


	29. Decima generación

**Ok, de nuevo me he tardado un CHINGO en actualizar. No es por flojera o porque tuviera bajas visitas ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente quería terminar otro fic pero aun no he tenido tiempo XD **

**Espero que me perdonen, enserio :( Pero es que la escuela me tiene muy ocupada, mas de lo que pensaba que seria. Uf, una nueva etapa, es complicada. Amigos, tareas, exámenes mensuales de matemáticas, trabajos, una simplemente no puede con todo :P Y sobre todo porque esta semana es semana de exámenes, y tengo que sacarme buenas calificaciones si quiero seguir en esa escuela. Pero me pondré las pilas para esta historia, que es la mas larga hasta el momento. Tambien procurare que sean largos los caps (aunque no de diez mil palabras, para no quitarles tanto tiempo. Como de unas tres mil, dos mil palabras) **

**Perdon, enserio disculpen por todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar. No se como le hacen quienes se tardan dos o hasta cinco meses en actualizar. Yo me siento culpable aunque tenga dos semanas.**

**Como sea, les dejo el cap de hoy. He hecho algo particularmente malvado. Comencemos!**

**O-O-O**

**_Se ve como si siempre hay alguien que desaprueba, _**

**_Nos juzgan como si tuvieran que saber de mi y de ti._**

**_Y el veredicto viene de quienes no tienen nada mas que hacer,_**

**_El jurado esta afuera pero mi decisión eres tu._**

**_Así que no preocupes tu hermosa pequeña mente,_**

**_ las personas tiran piedras a las cosas que brillan y la vida hace que amar se vea difícil._**

**_Taylor Swift._**

**O-O-O**

Los siguientes días con su familia fueron los mas largos que cualquiera de las dos hubiera podido tener. Nelly hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a ser bebe y no tener que haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa, justo como sus hermanos menores.

Hubieron algunos encuentros con Tía Kendra por cosas banales, y aunque intentaba nunca pasarse de las dos contestaciones, esa mujer era mas odiosa que nadie mas en el mundo. A veces decía cosas tan estúpidas para ella, que tenia que soportar todas sus ganas para no llamar a su tio Rafa y decirle que le llevaría un nuevo saco de boxeo.

—Debes ser mas educada con ella.—murmuraba Abril acostada con ella sobre la cama—.Mi abuelo era muy estricto con ella y solo da lo que recibió.

Y se lo daba a todos, incluso a Abril. Cuando se suponía que debería estar jugando con sus primas, se escabullía a la cocina y escuchaba todo lo que decían. Kendra no paraba de decirle a Abril sobre lo mal que educaba a sus hijos y que si fueran suyos lo habría hecho mucho mejor. Pero como Abril solo era una niña de veintiún años, sabia que no podría hacerlo mejor. ¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?

Una de sus reglas preferidas y que no paraba de repetir era "No se acerquen al cuarto a lado del baño" Ninguno de los niños había entrado, y Ariana, que era la única, nunca dijo nada sobre lo que había ahí mas que un simple "Es algo especial para ella". Dove había dicho que algún día ella entraría y que las demás estarían ahí para ayudarla en caso de que algo saliera mal, pero Nelly sabia que solo se refería a Katy y Taylor. Ya casi era la hora de irse, y no había intentado nada.

O-O-O

No había llevado demasiada ropa y sabia que ya todo estaba en su mochila cuando la checo por ultima vez. Antes de cerrar todo definitivamente, tomo un suéter morado y una diadema del mismo color y se lo puso. No sabia como iba estar el clima en Nueva York y era mejor estar preparada.

—¿Ya tienes hecha tu maleta?—le pregunto Abril bajando su maleta de la cama.

—Si, no traje muchas cosas.—contesto sonriendo.

—Bien, nos vamos en una hora. Tengo que ir a ayudar a tu tía Judy con su maleta. No sabes, empaca muchas cosas inservibles que tengo que ayudar a meter.

Nelly se rio por el comentario y Abril salió del cuarto.

—¡Nelly!—escucho la voz de Taylor gritando—.Te tenemos que decir algo.—agrego cuando la pelirroja había salido del cuarto.

—Mira lo que encontramos en los pantalones de la tía Kendra que estaban en el cajón de la ropa sucia.—Katy mostro una pequeña llave plateada entre sus dedos. Tenia un llavero con una flor morada que tenia escrito "Cancun" en el reverso.

—¿De que es esa llave?—pregunto Nelly.

—¡Del cuarto secreto de tía Kendra!—susurro Dove como si una tarada dijera "¡De la mansión de conejitas ardientes!"

—¡¿El cuarto secreto de…

De inmediato tres dedos se colocaron en sus labios, parando sus gritos. Ninguna de las cuatro hablo hasta asergurarse de que nadie las había escuchado.

—No lo grites.—la regaño la niña de lentes—.¿Que opinas?

Antonella tenia opiniones completamente separadas dentro de ella; una parte le decía que era una idea asombrosa, que no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad, pero la otra decía que era lo mas estúpido que había oído y que mejor dejara a esas tres morir solas cuando las descubrieran. Miro de nuevo los ojos de sus primas, completamente llenos de emoción. Seguro se sentían de lo mas bravas que nunca. Y ella nunca había hecho nada particularmente malvado a un adulto…

—No le se, suena peligroso.

—Antonella, el destino esta escrito,—dijo Katy con dramatismo—.y nosotras hemos decidido seguirlo. Solo dime, ¿podemos contar contigo?

Al final, fue convencida.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Ya quiero ver que ahí dentro.—contesto con malicia.

Las otras tres comenzaron a dar algunos saltitos de emoción después de un grito contenido. Antonella no tardo en unírseles.

—Alto.—las calmo la chica de ojos cafés—.¿Que hacían revolcándose en la ropa sucia?

—Oh, perdí mis aretes y como no lo encontré por toda la casa, me meti a buscarlo ahí.—explico Dove—.¡Y ahí estaba!

Nelly no dijo que eso le resultaba muy asqueroso, simplemente se le quedo mirando con incredulidad.

—Te vas en una hora, debemos darnos prisa.—apresuro la mas pequeña de todas tomando a dos de ellas de las manos y arrastrándolas hasta la salida del cuarto.

Saliendo por la puerta con suma discreción, corrieron escaleras arriba. Siguieron haciéndolo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del fondo del pasillo e insertaron la llave en la que estaba a lado de esta. Al principio, Katy se vio algo nerviosa, como si estuviera esperando toda su vida aquel momento. Incluso volteo a ver a Nelly, y ella solo asintió sonriéndole. Katy volvió a asentir como forma de respuesta y la abrió.

A tientas, Dove comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz, y a los pocos segundos, consiguió prender el cuarto. No había nada realmente interesante; algunos cuadros y muebles antiguos, además de un jarrón casi tan alto como Antonella, los cuales se miraban mas valiosos que su vida.

—¿Y esto es lo que quiere que no veamos?—pregunto Taylor molesta—.Es una tontería.

—Tal vez sabe que lo vamos a romper.—contesto Katy—.Apuesto que esta imitación de la Mona Lisa debió costar mas de lo que alguno de nuestros padres gana en toda su vida.

—Parece que tiene una colección de pinturas antiguas.—comento Nelly mirando otro cuadro—.La pregunta es de donde saco el dinero.

—¡Quizás es bruja!—bromeo Taylor haciendo como si estuviera preparando hechizos—.Quizas dijo: "Ojos de araña, patas de buey, cerebro de Dove… ah no, que no tiene"

Todas se rieron, excepto claro, Dove. Tomo una bolita de papel que estaba tirada y se la lanzo justo en la frente.

—¡Hey miren!—dijo Katy después de un rato—¡Un sillón de la época victoriana!

No perdió tiempo y tomo la mano de Antonella y la empujo hacia el sillón. De forma algo brusca, comenzó a brincar en uno de los cojines, indicándole con la muñeca que brincara con ella. Erra el sillón mas incomodo que podría haber imaginado, pero eso no le quito lo entretenido a todo. Lanzando sus zapatos del otro lado del cuarto, comenzó a birncar a lado de ella. Dove y Taylor no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

—¡Es como estar en el circo!—grito Taylor.

—¡Si, pero animales torturados y payasos drogados!—contesto Nelly haciendo que todas rieran—.Miren, hare una voltereta en el aire.

Ninguna de las tres había cuidado un poco el volumen de la voz después de subirse el sillón, así que casi toda la casa comenzó a oir sus gritos.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—grito Kendra entrando de golpe a la sala.

Las tres primas dejaron de brincar en seco, sin embargo, Nelly no se pudo dar cuenta de nada hasta que ya había tirado el preciado jarrón dando la voltereta en aire. Cuando escucho el ruido, pidió que fuera solamente una de esas ocasiones en la que parece que estas haciendo algo pero solamente lo imaginas. Pero por las caras que tenían, se dio cuenta que era muy real. Tanto que daba miedo.

—¡Antonella! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Nelly rápidamente se bajo del sillón, sin medir las consecuencias. No miro bien y se encajo algunos pedazos de porcelana en el pie derecho. Lanzo un grito pequeño de dolor, pero la mujer no se preocupo en lo mas mínimo, a pesar de haber visto el calcetín perfectamente perforado.

—¡Les dije que no entraran aquí!—siguió gritando—.¿Les dije o no les dije?—les pregunto esta vez a Taylor, Dove y Katy, quienes solo miraban el suelo avergonzadas.

—Lo… lo sentimos tía Kendra.—se disculpo la castaña dando un paso al frente con el pie doliéndole con toda el alma.

—¿Sabes cuando tiempo llevaba ese jarrón en la familia O'Neill? ¡Nueve generaciones! ¡Ibamos a ser la decima! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo importante que era para mi?!

—No… no realmente.—dijo con franqueza. Volvió a ver a la mujer—.Lo siento por eso.—insistió.

Parecia que le iba a volver a gritar. Seguramente el veneno que iba a salir en ese momento hubiera sido mortal, por suerte, Abril llego para evitarlo

—¿Tía Kendra? ¿Qué esta pasando?—pregunto entrando a la sala. Miro al suelo y dijo:—Oh mi Dios, ¿es eso un jarrón roto?

—¡Deberías enseñarle a tu hija a poder seguir unas simples instrucciones!—grito empujando a Nelly a sus brazos.

—Mamá, te juro que fue un accidente.—dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—Te creo mi princesa, te creo…—murmuro intentando consolarla.

—¿Le crees? ¡Yo mire perfectamente como lo tiraba!—dijo Kendra acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ambas—.Deberias dejar de consentirla y comenzar a ser mas estricta con ella.

Abril frunció el ceño y puso a la menor detrás de ella, protegiéndola solo como una madre pudiera hacerlo. Antonella aprovecho para recoger sus zapatos y ponérselos rápidamente, pero el simple contacto con la planta herida hicieron que se lo quitara de inmediato.

—¿Y tu que sabes de criar niños?—le pregunto la joven pelirroja—.¡Solo les gritas y los regañas! ¡Ya no tengo seis años para que estes diciéndome que tengo que hacer!

—Si tan solo te hubieras conocido de niña, ya no eres quien solias ser.—se lamento Kendra—.Abril pequeña hubiera sabido perfectamente que todo lo que dices son tonterías y seria mucho mas sensata que Abril de veintidós. ¡Por supuesto que se de criar niños! ¡Y lo hago mucho mejor que tu!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritan así?—pregunto Judy entrando con ambos gemelos en sus brazos. Ambos lloraban.

—¡Si, he cambiado y para bien!—continuo diciendo—.¡Y yo crio a mis hijos como yo quiera! ¡Los tres son unos niños excelentes y no paran de decirme que hago un buen trabajo con su simple existencia!

—Te he visto Abril. He visto como los has maleducado consintiéndolos de mas. Los niños a veces necesitan que alguien les enseñe una lección de una forma algo estricta.

Para ese punto, las otras tres niñas ya se habían puesto detrás de su tía mas joven, tomándose de la mano en señal de unidad. Ninguna de las cuatro se atrevia a siquiera decir algo que contradijera a alguna de las dos.

—Son sangre de mi sangre, yo se como hacer esto.

—¿Estas segura?—pregunto burlesca.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto en forma de respuesta.

—Mírense.—las señalo a ambas algo despectivamente—. Tiene los ojos cafés, el cabello castaño claro… ni siquiera en la forma de la cara se parecen.

Y de nuevo con eso. Solo querían que dejaran el tema en paz; ella era su hija, hija de Abril O'Neill, y nadie iba a decirle lo contrario. Nadie, ni esa mujer, ni el hombre de la esquina… nadie…

—¡Ella es mi mamá!—grito Nelly estallando en lagrimas—.¡Abril es mi mamá, y punto final! ¡Deja de estar pensando lo contrario, vieja decrepita!

La menor salió corriendo empujando a todos a su paso. Ni siquiera se molesto en tomar sus maletas antes de salir de la casa. Ante la mirada de sus primos (entre ellos, estaba la mismísima Ariana) salto la barda de un brinco y siguió corriendo sin un zapato por las calles de Virginia.

—¡Nelly! ¡Nelly, princesa, regresa!—grito Abril saliendo de la casa. Tenia un pequeño zapato negro en la mano.

—Tía Kendra, ¿viste como Nelly salto esa valla?—le pregunto Edward a la mujer.

—¿Salto la barda?—pregunto Abril incrédula. "Bueno, al menos aprobará educación física" pensó.

—Si, y salió corriendo.—contesto Ariana—.Tienes que encontrarla, se puede perder.—y se preocupaba enserio.

—La odias.—dijo Taylor con resentimiento—.Deja de fingir que te importa.

—Estaba llorando. Y es una raton de campo, la atropellan y estaría todo un año vestida de negro.

—Judy, ayúdame con los gemelos.—pidió Abril entrando para tomar las maletas—.Antonella y yo nos regresamos a Nueva York.

—Te presto mi auto para buscarla.—ofreció Judy —.No debió ir muy lejos.

—Deja que te ayude.—dijo Kendra deteniendo a su sobrina de un brazo.

Abril la miro algo piadosa. Volteo a mirar a sus tres sobrinas quienes negaron con la cabeza. La pelirroja agito su brazo y las manos de Kendra desaparecieron de ella.

—Deja de fingir que te importa.—y siguió su camino.

O-O-O

Las personas la miraban extraño; una niña sangrando del pie sin un zapato y con el cabello todo despeinado no debía ser una buena señal. No se extrañaría si alguien llamara a los servicios infantiles en algún momento.

¿Por qué les costaba tanto trabajo entenderlo? Ella tenia fotos desde que era pequeña con su familia, había estado toda su vida con ellos. Si tan solo pudieran conocer a su padre, vieran lo parecido que eran. Humana como ella, gestos como el. Todo estaba ahí. Pero las personas solo les gustaba ver el exterior, como si eso definiera tus orígenes. Una lastima, una verdadera lastima.

No llego a mas de dos cuadras hasta que se canso y se sento en la acera. A lado de ella, había una rata que parecía tan triste como ella.

—Sensei…—murmuro al ver al animalito. Era particularmente similar. Tanto que daba miedo—.Mi familia es un desastre…—continuo diciendo—.Y eso lo incluye a usted, es un desastre muy organizado. La edad supongo.

Y se rio sola de su propio chiste. La rata la miro, con gesto de haber sido ofendido terriblemente. Después de unos segundos se fue y la dejo de nuevo sola. Terriblemente sola.

O-O-O

—¿Es normal?—le pregunto Judy después de avanzar un par de metros en carro.

—¿Normal que cosa?—pregunto Abril.

—Que les digan ese tipo de cosas.—contesto—.Bueno, supongo que no por la forma en que reacciono… Mi parte preferida fue cuando le grito vieja decrepita.

—Ah eso… No es, no es común.

Se asomo por la ventana, buscando con la mirada a su hija. Judy iba a diez kilómetros por hora para no dejar de checar ni un solo callejón.

—Es cierto.—dijo finalmente.

Judy la volteo a ver incrédula. Obviamente sabia a que se refería.

—Lo sabia, es que ambas son tan…—su prima no la volteo a ver en los mas mínimo y de inmediato entendió que no debía decir mas—.Lo siento… pero… el cabello y los ojos… Sabes que no dire nada mas. ¿Y ella sabe?

—No. No le hemos dicho.

—¿Tu y…?

—Donatello. Si… Supongo que por esole afecta menos.

—¿Menos? Ja.—de nuevo, dijo algo estúpido—.Perdon. ¿Y se parece a el?

—Si, algo.—contesto "Solo no son de la misma especie, pero de lo neuróticos son idénticos." Pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos en perfecto silencio. Los gemelos habían logrado dormir un poco durante el camino y apenas salieron de aquella casa, se veian mucho mas tranquilos.

—¡Para el coche!—grito la pelirroja, haciendo que su prima frenara de golpe. Casi se estrellaban contra el vidrio pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo y salió casi corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Nelly! ¡ No vuelvas a correr así!

La menor levanto su mirada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la nariz del mismo color. Parecia que se volveria a poner a llorar pero algo lo evito. Abril se sento a su lado y dejo que se desahogara un poco mas. Ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada, pues sabia que lo único que veria era a su prima con mirada compasiva. Odiaba darle lastima a las personas.

—Me odian, ¿no es así?—le pregunto la menor.

—No, claro que no chiquita. Ellos no te odian.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que me odien. Pero… mi familia… creí que me querían.

Abril no se molesto en decir lo contrario. De hecho, parecía que en esa casa todos odiaban a todos así que lo que decía tenia cierta verdad.

—Son malos.—insistió Antonella—.Nos odian, a mi, a Ainhoa, a Andrew… incluso a ti, que eres la mejor persona que conozco.

—Siempre habrá personas que juzgaran y trataran mal a las personas que no conocen.—dijo abrazandola con cariño—.Sobre todo si esas personas son mucho mejor que ellas. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitar que existan.

Antonella se quedo callada.

—Te vas a encontrar a cientos y miles de Kendras por toda tu vida y lo mejor será que aprendamos a lidiar con ellas.—siguió diciendo—.Siempre que conozcas una, recuerda que no debes ser como ellas y tratalas como si fueran una persona mas, así demostrarías que tu tienes la suficiente paciencia como para soportarla sin llegar a ser grosera, no como ella.

—Si… tienes razón.—tomo su zapato. La herida ya no le dolia tanto y pensaba que cuando todo se calmara podría curársela—.Pero siguen siendo malos.

La pelirroja sonrió y la tomo en brazos para subirla a sus hombros.

—Yo no dije que no lo fueran.

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya prometo no volver a tardarme mucho como esta vez, intentare actualizar mucho mas seguido ;)**

**Realmente, tuve que hacer miles de borradores (tres) para que el reclamo de Kendra quedara bien, porque enserio quería algo dramático XD **

**Ya es tarde y no he terminado la tarea así que espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review, follow, fav y si es la primera vez que leen una de mis historias no olviden pasarse por las otras que tengo en proceso y las que no, quizás una les guste. **

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	30. Furia Inexplicable Solo furia

**O-O-O**

**_Lo haces por ella, quiero decir, lo haces por el._**

**_Rebecca Sugar_**

**O-O-O**

El verano termino y nunca pudo aprender a nadar. Había demasiadas cosas que acomodar antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela, que había le había resultado imposible.

Los meses pasaron, y enero llego. Ainhoa y Andrew ya eran mas grandes y Nelly tenia ocho. Había estado suplicándole a su padre que dejara algún espacio libre entre sus proyectos para que les enseñara a nadar, y el le había respondido que durante esos días no podría ser, ya que el invierno estaba a todo dar.

—Sin embargo, supongo que cuando los días sean menos frescos, podre enseñarte a ser toda una profesional en el nado.—había dicho.

—¿Cómo una sirena?—pregunto ilusionada.

—¡Mejor aun! ¡Como una tortuga!

O-O-O

La lluvia caia cada vez mas fuerte en la ciudad. Nelly había tenido que asistir con paraguas a la escuela por si las dudas, y no se había equivocado en llevarlo. Ella y su madre caminaban por las calles cercanas a la escuela, siempre debajo del paraguas rojo hasta que de la nada, la joven se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?—le pregunto la menor.

—Olvide pagar el dinero que debía de los nuvos libros…—contesto mordiéndose la uña pintada de barniz verde.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Por supuesto, es muy malo.—saco su cartera del bolso y tomo un pequeño fajo de billetes. Volvió a mirar el camino que había recorrido, mientras pensaba que la escuela no estaba tan lejos, y que podía ir y venir muy rápido. No tardaría menos de cinco minutos…

Abril se puso el gorro de la chamarra y le cedió la sombrilla a su hija. Al principio, Nelly no entendió hasta que ella le dijo:

—En un minuto regreso Nelly, no me tardo.

La pequeña asintió y la joven se echo a correr lo mas rápido posible.

Antonella, apenas su madre doblo la esquina, cerro la sombrilla y comenzó a saltar en charcos. Poco le importaba que llevara zapatos y pudiera enfermarse. Lo que no podía ver es que un par de ojos la veian desde una de las azoteas.

—¿Qué haces sin tu mamá pequeña?—pregunto una voz dulce y amable.

La niña volteo a ver y vio una joven alta y delgada, con rasgos asiáticos, de edad muy cercana a la de su madre. Tenia una chaqueta negra y su corte de cabello era muy poco comun en Nueva York, o al menos ella nunca lo había visto. Al principio, le provoco algo de miedo, sobre todo por su mirada.

—¿Quién eres tu?—le pregunto retadora.

—Muy bien, no confias en desconocidos.—la felicito sonriendo—.Mi nombre es Armonía.

—Armonia…—repitió en voz muy baja. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Abril alguna vez le había contado sobre ese nombre, ¿pero donde?

—Y tu nombre es Antonella H.—dijo la joven.

—Jesus, María y Jose, ¿Cómo sabes?—pregunto algo asustada—.¿Eres la especie de una adivina o que?

—No soy adivina, lo leí en tu chaqueta.—contesto riéndose ligeramente.

Antonella bajo la vista y vio que, en efecto, su nombre estaba bordado en azul sobre su chaqueta morada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevarse la mano al pecho, cubriendo el nombre.

—Y la "H", ¿de que es?—quiso saber ella.

—De Hamato, uno de los clanes de ninjas mas grandes de la historia.—presumió.

—Oh, ninjas, a mi me encantan los ninjas. Todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos me facina.—aseguro—.De hecho, he tomado clases de ninjitsu desde que era pequeña.

—Yo igual.

Quería que se fuera, quería que dejara de decirle ese tipo de cosas. No paraba de suplicarle a quien fuera que la escuchara que su madre no se tardara en llegar. Esa mujer la incomodaba, la hacia sentir amenzada. ¿Y que hacia ella cuando la amenazaban? Atacar. Y mucho.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.—le dijo la desconocida.

—¿Es una amenaza?—volvió a retar.

—Nada de eso.

—Estoy esperando a mis tios.—contesto sin mirarla.

—¿A tus tios?—pregunto asombrada la joven. Incluso alzo las cejas.

—Si, a mis tios y mamá que vendrán a recogerme en cualquier momento.—siguió diciendo—.Siempre están listos para atacar a quien sea que se nos acerque, sobre todo a mi. Saben pelear muy bien.

—Se nota que te quieren.—observo Armonia.

—Si, y mucho.

Por su inocencia, Antonella no podía evitar decir erse tipo de cosas. Los niños pequeños reaccionan así a ese tipo de amenazas, sobre todo niños temperamentales como ella. Siempre le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie en ese mundo, pero ella a veces lo llevaba otro nivel, al punto incluso de las amenazas como en ese momento. Y la joven no podía estar mas contenta de ello.

—He vuelto Nelly.—dijo Abril acercándose—.No creeras lo que…

Poco a poco, su voz se fue apagando. No despegaba la vista de la joven asiática enfrente de su hija. Parecia completamente aterrada. Antonella no noto eso del todo, pero supo que su madre ocupaba apoyo así que se acerco a ella aun mas. Incluso la abrazo.

—Abril O'Neill, que sorpresa.—dijo Armonia sonriente.

Abril no le devolvió la sonrisa. Es mas, retrocedió incluso.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo es que sabe tu nombre?—pregunto aterrada y sin molestarse en ocultarlo—.Tu…—volteo a ver a la joven y dijo frunciendo el ceño:—Ella no tiene bordado su nombre, Armonia.

—Oh, y tuviste una hija.—exclamo tomando a la menor de las mejillas—.¡No perdiste el tiempo con Donatello! ¿O con Jones? Nunca supe en que termino tu historia de amor, O'Neill.

Nelly estuvo a punto de comenzar a correr. Ahora resultaba que era mujer conocía a todos los de su familia. Sabia como se llamaba su padre y al parecer sabia quien era Casey Jones y que relación tenia con ellos.

—Antonella, vámonos.—le ordeno su madre.

Y ella no se negó.

—¡Hasta pronto!—les grito desde el otro lado de la calle—.¡Siempre es bueno verlas!

O-O-O

Apenas llego, Abril le ordeno irse a su cuarto y no salir hasta que le hubiera aprendido al menos, cinco poemas en francés. Aunque sabia que su hija estaba completamente extrañada, no doblego ni mucho menos. Apenas cerro la puerta del cuarto, corrió hacia el laboratorio de su novio.

—Donatello, tenemos un problema.—dijo la joven entrando de golpe.

—¿Qué clase de problema?—pregunto sin apartar la vista de sus papeles—.¿Dinero? Lo conseguimos ¿Comida? La compramos ¿Calificaciones? La ponemos a estudiar ¿Mas hijos? Los aceptamos.

—No, un problema serio.

—Bien, te escucho.

Abril sabia que no la escuchaba. O al menos no del todo. Tomo el cuaderno donde el mutantye escribía y lo cerro de golpe. Donatello no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver la actitud tan ruda de su chica.

—Es sobre Antonella. Y Karai.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ellas dos?—pregunto. La preocupación se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—Que la encontró.—contesto—.Sabes su nombre, sabe a que escuela va y sabe… sabe que es nuestra hija.

Donnie cerro fuertemente sus ojos y suspiro. Se quito los lentes (últimamente su vista le fallaba) y tallo sus ojos como si intentara despertarse.

—Demonios. Es lo peor que pudo habernos pasado.—murmuro enojado—.Sabia que no debimos haberla dejada salir.

—No íbamos a poder mantenerla aquí abajo por siempre.—lo tranquilizo—.Sabes, es divertido. Cuando Splinter los dejo salir, paso algo similar. ¿No recuerdas? Hace casi diez años.

—Nueve.—corrigio—.Eramos tan jóvenes. Y tontos.—rio suavemente.

—Si. Y de no ser por eso, en este momento no tendríamos esta conversación, ni mucho menos a una niña pequeña que cuidar.

—Cierto. Sabes, creo que ire a darle una lección a esa tipa. ¿Crees que alguno de los chicos quiera acompañarme?

—Apuesto que Rafael estaría muy feliz por hacerlo.

O-O-O

—Entonces, ¿buscamos a quien?—pregunto Mikey subido en un tanque de agua.

—A Karai Miguel Ángel, a Karai.—contesto por quinta vez Donatello—.Estuvo con Nelly en la mañana, seguro ella también nos esta buscando, quiere explicaciones.

—Siendo sincero, ya me había olvidado de su existencia—confeso Rafael—.Hace varios años que no la veo por aquí.—Luego sonrió y miro a su hermano mayor para decir:—Pero y tu no la olvidas, ¿no?

El líder se sonrojo un poco y empujo a su hermano lejos de el.

—Casi la olvidaba hasta que la recordaste. Es decir, nunca pensé que volveria a ver a esa piedra en mi zapato. Nadie se mete con mi familia, y tu lo sabes.

—Como digas, te creo.—contesto el rojo con notable sarcasmo.

Mientras el hermano genio dejaba que sus dos hermanos mayores armaran una discusión, llena de sarcasmos y recuerdos amargos, comenzó a ver a través de los binoculares, en busca de alguna señal de la chica kunoishi. No podía creer lo fácil que los había encontrado, pero lo mas preocupante era que no sabia que le había dicho Antonella como para que supiera que es del clan. O quizás había sido porque la había visto con Abril antes y sospecho. Como fuera, ese no era tiempo de buscar culpables ni mucho menos.

De repente, mientras pensaba en todo eso, vio como una sombra negra se acercaba a los binoculares y los intentaba partir a la mitad con una katana. Por suerte, gracias a que tenia lo reflejos bien desarrollados, pudo moverse justo a tiempo.

—Tortugas, tanto tiempo.—dijo Karai apareciendo a lado de Miguel Ángel de la nada.

Tenia la misma armadura que hacia un par de años, pero se había incluido una bufanda roja como la sangre y un porta espadas con dos katanas negras en la espalda. Además de que se veia algo mas alta y tenia el cabello mas largo.

Apenas la vio, Mikey la tomo del brazo e intento aplicarle una llave para que callera al piso, pero ella pareció medir sus movimientos con una precisión de miedo y lo tiro primero a el.

En ese momento, todos los hermanos reaccionaron. La a atacaban, la intentaban lastimar, pero ella siempre usaba sus nuevas katanas para evitar los taques y brindar mas.

—¿Quién es Antonella, Leonardo?—le pregunto Karai cuando sus dos armas chocaron—.¿Una aliada? ¿Una niña abandonada que con tu enorme corazón de pollo adoptaste? ¿O… una hija?

—No es de tu incumbencia.—contesto pasando por entre sus piernas e intentando atacar por detrás—.No te dire nada de ella.

—Tu no, lo comprendo.—dijo sonriendo pícaramente—.Pero el si.

Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, a quien le preguntaría. Karai dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y dio con el Bo de Donatello.

—Y dime Donatello,—dijo como si se tratara de una tranquila charla—.¿Quien es esa Antonella Hamato?

Por alguna razón, que esa tipa dijera su nombre lo molestaba bastante. Quizas porque sabia sus intenciones detrás de esa pregunta, aunque solo era una suposición. Es increíble como a veces la furia no se puede explicar. Solo la sientes y ya.

—Es mi hija.—contesto.

—¿Qué? ¡Estaras jugando! Una tortuga no puede tener hijos humanos, es pura lógica.—se burlo.

Eso solo sirvió para que la poco paciencia del morado sed acabara. En un ataque de furia, le aplikco una llave prohibida y la dejo en el suelo. Sabia que había estado mal, que esa jamás se debió de usar, pero era una ocasión especial.

Rafael le tendió su Sai como si nada y se lo presto para amenazarla aun mas. El lo acepto y lo puso enfrente de la chica, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, apunto de quedar inconsciente. Por suerte, no levanto la cabeza mas de lo que debía, sino, hubiera terminado por morir a manos del arma de Rafael.

—No es ninguna broma, Karai.—dijo con los ojos completamente en blanco—.Es verdad, es mi hija y hare lo que sea por protegerla.

Ella aparto un poco la mirada, aun teniendo el ceño fruncido. Mikey intento extenderle la mano para ayudar a levantarse, pero Donatello le puso la mano en el pecho para evitarlo.

—Quiero que te alejes de ella.—dijo, esta vez, Leonardo—.Asi como hace nueve años te dije que te alejaras de mis hermanos y sensei, ahora también incluye a mi sobrina.

—No le pondrás un solo dedo encima, o sino…—amenazo Rafael—.Tendras serios problemas con nosotros.

—No queremos lastimarte Karai.—continuo Mikey. Paro un poco y luego agrego, aun mas serio:—Pero no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros su seguridad… y si eso implica lastimarte, yo mismo te partire en dos y te dare a los perros del albergue.

Los cuatro se separaron un poco y uno de ellos, tomo una bomba de humo y desaparecieron detrás de ella. Karai se levanto después de unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no volvieran.

Pensó en lo que les dijeron. Sabia que lo decían enserio. "Wow… enserio… enserio la están protegiendo" pensaba "Enserio la quieren, no es ninguna broma"

Entonces, decidió que no intentaría atacarla. No por ellos, sino por ella.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que seguiría investigándola…

**¿Qué dijeron? "Esta weona ya nos dejo sin capitulo de nuevo" ¿no? ¡Pues no! Les dije que no volveria a subir un cap al mes XD Por si no entendieron, ya paso un año, así que Nelly ya tiene ocho y los gemelos cumplirán un año pronto. No, mentira, aun les falta para el año. Pero ya son mas grandes XD**

**Y también dijeron que no habría Karai aquí, ¿o si? ¡Pues estaban muy equivocados! De nuevo. No se preocupes, volverá a aparecer en unos caps y se unira al clan… probablemente…**

**Bueno, ya es tarde aquí y mañana hay cosas que hacer (por desgracia) así que no podrá chechar si hay errores ortográficos, una disculpa de antemano. **

**No olvidne comentar, dar fav,, follow y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olviden pasarse por las otras, que siempre hay algo que leer :D**

**Buenas noches señores!**

**PD: Esten atentos a la pag del fic, que subiré del diseño nuevo de Karai próximamente ;)**


	31. Algo no esta en su lugar

**O-O-O**

**_Ellos comienzan a disparar pero somos a prueba de balas,_**

**_Y sabes que para mi, siempre eres tu._**

**_En la oscuridad de la noche, tus ojos son tan verdes,_**

**_Y se que para ti, siempre soy yo._**

**_Taylor Swift_**

**O-O-O**

—Entonces, ¿no puedes salir?—le pregunto Yoake al otro lado de la línea.

—No, mis padres no me dejan.—contesto Nelly en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara—.Me tienen encerrada aquí desde hace años.

—Creí que era desde hace cinco días.

—Se sienten como años.

El niño se rio del otro lado de la línea. Ella también lo hizo. Entonces, desde debajo de las sabanas de su cuarto, pudo escuchar como alguien entraba a su cuarto sin avisar. Eso le molestaba y mucho, pero decidió no gritar "¡¿Me permites?! ¡Estoy atendiendo una llamada!" Simplemente aguanto el grito y decidió cortar la conversación.

—Yoake, alguien me esta llamando.—dijo.

—Oh, esta bien.—contesto—.¿Crees que mañana vendrás a la escuela? Estoy muy aburrido sin ti, ¿de quien me puedo reír cuando se cae?

—Que chistoso.—dijo con sarcasmo—.Nos vemos.

Nelly dejo su T-phone debajo de la almohada y quitándose la sabana del cuerpo, miro que su padre era quien había entrado. Tenia un monton de libros de la escuela en sus manos, así que sospecho un poco a que venia eso.

—¿Con quien hablabas?—le pregunto.

—Con Yoake.—contesto como si nada—.¿Por que los libros?

Sin embargo, Donatello no se iba a quedar con una respuesta tan vaga. Si había alguien hablando con su hija, tenia que saber. Podia ser un loco secuestra-niñas, y si no lo sabia, no podía ayudarla.

—¿Yoake es chica o chico?—quiso saber.

—Chico. ¿Por qué los libros?

—Bueno, mamá fue a ver las tareas y actividades que han estado dejando en la escuela y te las trajo para que no te atrasaras.—contesto dejando la pila de libros sobre la cama—.Ahi los tienes, disfrutalos. Hay muchas matemáticas, tus favoritas.

Antonella se acerco y comenzó a hojear los libros. Había sientos de notas que decían cosas como "Tarea" o "No asistió" De cierta forma, mirarlos la hacia sentir algo confundida.

Recuerda que cuando empezó a ir a la escuela, su padre la había dicho que nunca iba a faltar, ni aunque estuviera muriéndose de una hipotermia. Sin embargo, ahora estaba faltando y todos estaban muy raros en su casa. El y sus tios salian todos los días a patrullar todas las noches y tenían reuniones en la cocina durante las mañanas. No sabia de que hablaban, pero una vez había escuchado "Clan del Pie" y "Regreso" cuando paso accidentalmente por ahí.

—Papá, ¿Cuándo me dejaras salir?—pregunto con tono lastimero—.Me aburro aquí, falto a clases, extraño a mis amigos y todos están comportándose muy raro. ¿Si quiera puedo ir al parque un rato?

Donatello no sabia que decir. No quería decirle que tenia que encerrarla porque había un clan entero persiguiendo a todos en su familia. Ni quería decirle que haría todo para que el simple hecho de pertenecer a cierta familia no la lastimara. Y nunca le diría que si para eso tenia que encerrarla, lo haría.

—No puedes salir.—contesto duramente—.Mira, hay cosas de ninjas que no puedo explicarte del todo porque ni yo mismo lo comprendo. Solo te dire, que estamos teniendo una crisis muy fuerte y que hay que tomar medidas drásticas.

Justo cuando estaba por irse a seguir trabajando en sus cosas, escucho como Antonella le preguntaba:

—¿Crisis? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el Clan del Pie?

Donnie la volteo a ver. Puso la mano en la cerradura de nuevo, y acomodo sus lentes con el dedo.

—Bien, lo sabes.—dijo muy tranquilo—.Sabes que ese Clan es muy peligroso, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, me imagino que también sabes que tienen parte de tu información y que si sales y te ven, podrían lastimarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Y como ahora sabes, comprendes que solo estamos tomando las medidas necesarias para la protección de todos y que en cuanto terminemos, podras volver a tu vida normal.

Nelly asintió, algo apenada.

—Comprendes que lo hago por mis hermanos, por mi padre y por el amor de mi vida, pero también por ti y tus hermanitos, ¿no?

Antonella asintió de nuevo. Donnie murmuro un "Muy bien" y se fue. Apenas la puerta se cerro, tomo un libro al azar y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Era de Frances. Completar oraciones con verbos en pretérito.

Lo hacían porque la querían. Porque quería que todos estuvieran a salvo. Ella quería que todos estuvieran a salvo, no quería que ningun estúpido clan vengativo les hiciera daño. ¿Pero porque tener una actitud tan extremista? Encerrar a toda la familia no es una solución.

Si tan solo, pudiera hablar con ellos, seguro podría solucionar todo. ¿Pero con quien hablaría? Ni siquiera sabia quienes eran los jefes ni que tan malvados eran. Aunque por lo que le habían contado, eran muy crueles. Pero sabia que no había nada que con el dialogo se pudiera solucionar.

Tenia que hablar con ellos, iba a convencerlos de que toda esta guerra era muy tonta y que podían vivir sin estar lastimándose mutuamente. Entonces, pensó en la tal Armonía. Seguro ella sabia algo sobre todo eso y por eso le hacia esas preguntas el día en que la vio. Era una teoría algo loca, pero posible. Solo tenia que contactarla…

No, primero tenia que esperar que fuera de noche y que todos durmieran. Primero iba a hacer eso.

O-O-O

No quería saber nada mas de todo el asunto. Solo quería encerrarse en su laboratorio y no salir hasta que llegara la hora del patrullaje. Sin embargo, Abril no estaba y tenia que cuidar el solo a Ainhoa y Andrew. Por suerte para el, era hora de al siesta, así que simplemente se llevo el portátil al cuarto.

Hacia unos días, había decido comenzar a investigar un poco mas sobre la verdadera familia de Antonella. Y ya no tanto por ella, era mas bien porque enserio quería saber. Quería saber quienes eran, que había sido de ellos. Y mas importante: quería saber si la seguían buscando.

Gracias su inteligencia, pudo infiltrarse en lso documentos que la policía tenia acerca de casos de desapariciones de niños de los últimos ocho años. No recordaba mucho el nombre que oficialmente le habían puesto, así que eso dificulto un poco su investigación. A pesar de eso, había consultado cientos de paginas; paginas de noticias, de chismes de famosos, de la policía e incluso paginas de redes sociales.

Ese día, entre los cientos de casos que tanto investigo, había uno en especial que llamo su atención. Todo el archivo tenia unas cuatro paginas, con algunas fotos y fechas del mismo año donde encontró a Nelly. Las letras eran tan pequeñas y los ojos le ardían tanto que tuvo que ponerse los lentes. No le gustaba usarlos, tuvo que diseñar unos mas incomodos porque como tenia ni nariz ni orejas para sostenerlo, habían que ser mas ajustados.

Apenas empezó a leer, supo que era ella. Definitivamente, todos los acontecimientos que se decían, eran los mismos que los de aquella tarde. Los apellidos ya eran los que esperaba, los había escuchado hacia un año por televisión: Rivadeneira. Michael y Victoria Rivadeneira. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a buscarn información de ellos en paginas mas abiertas de internet, y por suerte encontró bastante.

Según la versión de los medios, esa noche Victoria había salido de su casa para hacer unas comprar con su hija casi recién nacida, de apenas uno o dos meses. Sin embargo en el transcurso de eso, había sido atacada por algún asaltante y eso había terminado con su vida y la de su hija. Aunque el cuerpo de la mujer había sido encontrado, el de la bebe se desconoce su paradero. Al principio, se creyó que era una especie de secuestro pero la teoría fue desechada después de años de investigación.

No sabia si era verdad o no. Donatello sabia un poco de medicina forense y definitivamente, las heridas que la mujer tenia no eran típicas de algún asalto. Parecia mas bien de algo mucho mas personal. ¿Y para que secuestrar a la niña y no pedir ningun rescate? Si el tipo era tan millonario como decía, entonces pudo haber pedido unos varios miles de dólares. E incluso dejar a su esposa viva y pedir mas por las dos.

Había algo que definitivamente, ese tal Michael no le había dicho a los medios.

O-O-O

Esa noche, ella había decidido salir por su cuenta. Sin ningun soldado, sin ningun mutante de guardia. No le había dicho nada Destructor sobre el encuentro con las tortugas ni con Abril de hacia cinco días, sabia que si lo hacia, todos estarían en peligro. Y realmente, en el fondo no quería que nada de eso pasara. No quería que una niña fuera herida solo porque "estaba de su lado" Incluso puede que ni siquiera tuviera idea de que era su familia. No tenia ninguna culpa…

Tampoco había llevado armas muy complejas. Una katana y unos kunais no son la gran cosa. Era solo por si acaso.

Después de muchos años de estar combatiendo con ellos, sabia perfectamente sus horarios y rutas, asi que salió a una hora donde no estuvieran y por una calle por las que no pasarían. Se dedico a mirar la luna llena desde la azotea, esperando que nadie la viera. Aunque así era.

—¡Armonía!—escucho gritar.

De inmediato, Karai se escondió detrás de una columna en el edificio y se quedo unos segundos ahí antes de asomar la mirada.

—Armonía, soy yo.—dijo la voz un poco mas bajo.

Era Antonella. Y la buscaba.

**Odio los exámenes. Y odio aun mas no exentar en los que enserio debería exentar. Mi vida es una película mala, enserio.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy. Desde hacia tiempo ya les decía que Karai saldría y ahora tomara un papel mas o menos importante. Tambien Donnie y Abril tendras mas protegonismo y puede que Nelly sea dejada… un poquito de lado en el futuro. Pero eso no le quita que ella siga siendo una de las protagonistas, no se preocupen ;)**

**Ya saben que hacer. Review, fav y follow se aprecian. Si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias, no olvides pasarte por las otras que seguro hay una que te interesa. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: Numero de capítulos del fic: 40-50 Osea, si. Se acerca el final. Quizás para finales del verano. Depende que cuanto tiempo tenga…**


	32. Cosas peligrosas

**O-O-O**

**_Todos me dijeron que sus cosas eran peligrosas pero yo no les creía, _**

**_Hasta ahora._**

**_Rebecca Sugar._**

**O-O-O**

Al principio, no supo si bajar o no. Ahí estaba ella, en medio de oscuridad y completamente sola. No sabia que hacia una niña levantada a tan altas horas de la noche, pero si lo había hecho, entonces es que era algo realmente importante. Sin embargo, se quedo detrás de una columna, viendo con discreción.

—¡Armonía, soy yo!—siguió gritando—.¡Antonella! No se si me escuchas, ¡pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

Ella seguía sin aparecer.

—No voy a hacerte daño.—aseguro levantando los brazos. No sabia si era para que la notara o para darle la señal de que estaba sin armas—.Mira—y tiro un tessen al suelo, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa y no de una reliquia familiar—.Ni siquiera se como usarlo…—agrego en voz mas baja.

Eso fue suficiente para ella como para bajar. De un salto, cayo con gracia enfrente de ella y poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie. Nelly parecía tener una expresión de terror cubierto con valentía. No sabia si era el miedo u otra cosa, pero era mucho mas alta de lo que la recordaba. Y mucho mas tenebrosa.

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunto—.¿Que quisiera una niña como tu de mi?

Tambien era arrogante.

—Vine… quiero hablar contigo.—contesto frunciendo el ceño—.De algo muy pero muy importante.

Karai se echo a reír, cosa que la hizo molestarse bastante. ¡Parecia que no se la tomaba enserio! Y ella estaba hablando enserio. Es lo malo de ser solo un niño, realmente nadie te hace caso cuando realmente quieres.

—¿Y si no hablo contigo que?—pregunto retadora.

—Se que no lo harás.—tartamudeo.

—¿Y por que estas tan segura?

—Porque no eres así.—dijo, un poco mas segura de si—.Si quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho. Eres mucho mas grande que yo.

Tenia razón. No quería matarla. Pero tampoco sabia si merecía vivir. Estaba poniéndola en peligro, a ella y a si misma. Puede que usara una especie de táctica que le ensañaran para sacarle toda la información que pudiera y luego hacer algo para acabar con el Pie de una vez por todas. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

—No pienso hacer ningun trato contigo.—afirmo—.Ahora largo de aquí.

—No venia a hacer ningún trato.—dijo Nelly—.Venia… a razonar contigo.

—Vaya, ¿y que harás? ¿Ponerme a jugar con muñecas hasta morir?—pregunto con sarcasmo.

Antonella bufo y se llevo un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja para darse tiempo para su próximo movimiento.

—No se, ¿tu que harás? ¿Ser una maldita conmigo hasta que me ahogue en tu maldad?—pregunto con el mismo tono. No era la mejor respuesta para alguien en su posición pero al menos no se quedo callada.

—Le dire a tu padre que dices malas palabras. Quizás así me dejaras de molestar.

—¿Podemos solamente hablar?—esa mujer le estaba crispando los nervios, y no quería golpearla en la cara (sobre todo porque sabia que ella le devolvería el golpe aun peor)

—¿De que quieres hablar o que?

—Sobre… como acabar la guerra entre los Hamato… y los Oroku…

Karai comenzo a reírse de ella. De nuevo.

—¿Enserio piensas que tu, tu siendo tu, podrías acabar con uno de los clanes mas poderosos de todos los tiempos?—volvió a soltar una carcajada—No me hagas reír.

—Hay veces que aunque seas tan insignificante como yo, puedes hacer una gran diferencia.—dijo, usando un tono de sabelotodo, cosa que molesto a Karai. Se dejo de reír y volvió a su expresión intimidante.

Pensaba que la niña era una tonta. Es decir, ¿enserio pensaba que las cosas se podían solucionar tan fácil? ¿Simplemente hablando? Se veia realmente convencida en lo que hacia, pero solo podía hacerlo con su ayuda. Nunca nadia había necesitado su ayuda para algo…

—Mira niña, hay cosas que uno, simplemente no puede resolver por la buena forma.—dijo, calmándose un poco de las ganas que tenia de de aventarle la cruda realidad a la cara—.Y mucho menos alguien tan menor como tu.

—¡Que no soy tan menor!—exclamo jalándose de las coletas (aun usaba coletas para salir. La ultima vez que ella lo había hecho tenia siete)—¡Tengo ocho años, nueve quizás!

—¿Cómo que quizás? ¿Qué no sabes tu edad?—lanzo una risita burlona—Y pensaba que tu padre era el listo.

—Es que… tengo nueve, ¿esta bien? Ya soy una prepuberta según mis libros de ciencias.—sabia que mentia. No tenia ni idea de porque, pero mentia.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que aunque por mucho que te esfuerzes, creeme que terminaras con una espada clavada en el corazón.—siguió diciendo Karai encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—.Y nunca sabras si será de parte del enemigo… o del aliado, sabes.

—No entiendo.—confeso Nelly, casi al borde de las lagrimas—.Crei… que todo podía resolverse hablando, la paz y no la guerra… eso dicen…

Pensó en abrazarla y decirle que así de tontas eran las personas. Que si seguía pensando así, cuando creciera puede que hiciera buenas cosas, o algo para que no se fuera con el sabor tan amargo en la boca. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabia que los niños, por muy pequeños e inocentes que fueran, a veces ocupan un golpe de realidad para no morir en el intento.

—Bueno si,—puso su mano en su hombro y agrego:—todo puede, si. Pero no esto.

Antonella se limpio una lagrima con la manga de su vieja chaqueta. Ahora se sentía una tonta por creer eso. Armonía, o cual sea que fuera su verdadero nombre, tenia razón. Había escuchado lo malvado que sonaba Oroku Saki, y lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo es que una niñita escuálida iba a derrotarlo? Tonta, tonta, tonta…

—Vete a tu casa.—dijo Karai empujándola un poco hacia una alcantarilla cercana—.Tienes escuela mañana.

—Es lunes… si…—murmuro, aun algo triste—.Oye, crees que… algún día podamos… no se, ¿volver a vernos?—pregunto. Luego sonrió un poco y agrego:—Y gracias por lo de ahora… me ayudaste a reflexionar…

La jovencita se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras. Por suerte, la oscuridad evitaba que se viera.

—Si ocupas algo, siempre me podras encontrarme aquí.—contesto—.Pero esto es un secreto entre las dos, ¿entiendes?

Nelly asintió. No podía dejar de pensar que se parecía mucho a alguien que sentía haber visto en algún lugar. Una fotografía… o algo así.

O-O-O

Después de clase, Yoake la invito al parque a esperar a su madre. Abril ahora tenia un puesto mas alto en donde trabajaba y por lo tanto, tenia un horario mas pesado y se tardaba mas en ir por su hija que antes. Así que aprovechando que su tía era algo impuntual y pasaba por ese parque, se quedaron ahí. Ella leía un libro y el intentaba leer por encima de su hombro.

Se sentía algo mal porque el libro era realmente aburrido. Para ella no, pero seguro que para Yoake si. El odiaba los libros que no tuvieran dibujos y en vez de eso, todo el texto hubiera sido escrito con letras super pequeñitas como aquel. Al menos hablaba de mitología griega, lo cual era minimamente interesante.

—Ya no entendí.—dijo Yoake—.¿La secuestro porque quería que lo amara? ¿Por qué secuestras a quien quieres?

—Es una historia Yoake, no esta apegada a la realidad.—contesto pacientemente.

—Pues si a mi me gustara alguien, no lo secuestraria como si fuera un psicópata.—dijo después de lanzar un bufido. Nelly pensaba que se veia muy tierno cuando bufaba así.

—¿Te gusta alguien?—pregunto, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—Puaj, ¡no!—exlcamo—.Las niñas apestan. Y Edgar dice que tienen piojos.

—Yo no tengo piojos.—dijo Nelly frunciendo el ceño—.Me baño todos los días, y en casa no hay problemas de higene.

—Yo si tengo piojos.—rio Yoake. Tomo un mechon de su cabello y le pregunto:—¿Gustas uno?

—¡No!—exclamo ella riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos reian. Eran las únicas personas en todo el parque. Parecían estar realmente bien, de no ser por alguien mirándolos desde lo lejos. A ambos.

—Alto.—Yoake dejo de reír de inmeadiato. Tenia rasgos como los de un perro, casi parecía que se le habían levantado las orejas, poniéndose alerta. Pero solo era su prespectiva—.¿No sientes… a alguien?

Antonella miro a todos lados. No veia a nadie. Incluso fijo la vista en los arboles, solo para estar segura. Pero seguía sin ver a alguien. Nego con la cabeza.

Entonces, salió.

Mas bien, salieron. Unos doce kraangdroides salieron detrás de una camioneta cercana. Los miraban fijamente, con esas luces rosas como ojos. Nelly intento no paralizarse de miedo al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

—¡Corre!—exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y los disparos comenzaron a llover.

**Bueno, tuve que hacer muchas versiones del cap pero aquí esta. Si, es algo corto, ¡pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Creo que ay viene siendo hora de que Yoake se venga enterando en que se esta metiendo siendo amigo de Nelly, y que Karai salga un poco. Tengo pensando algunas escenas Leorai, espero que no les moleste Xd Perdon, pero es que Leo y ella son jodidamente lindos juntos. Lastima que Karai haya muerto junto con toda la humanidad. Pishi Nick -_-**

**Recuerden, review, follow y fav que siempre se agradecen :D ¡Hasta luego!**


	33. Mentirosa, mentirosa, vuelve a tu fosa

**O-O-O**

**_"Ja, esta es sobre ti"_**

**_Se escéptico, se exceptivo_**

**_De sus sonrisas, de sus sonrisas chapadas de oro._**

**_Engañosas, muy natural. _**

**_Pero un lobo vestido de oveja es mas que una advertencia._**

**_Set it off_**

**O-O-O**

Sabia que no podía gritar. Si alguien veia como los perseguían, seguramente harian preguntas y ella no era muy buena en mentir realmente. Y cuando la descubrieran, la llevaría a la policía y no sabia como podía acabar eso. Ella no era como su padre, el si mentia asombroso.

Su padre… seguro que si le hablaba, el le ayudaría. Ayudaria ambos a salir de ahí. Acabaria con los kraang en un santiamén, y se iria como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ella le ayudaría, aunque fuera solo un poquito, para lucirse enfrente de Yoake. Para demostrarle que podía ser una útil patea traseros en caso de una pelea. En las películas, a los chicos les gustaban las chicas malas.

—¡Que corras te digo!—gritó Yoake, jalándola del brazo—.¡No dejes que te atrapen!

Al parecer había bajado la velocidad. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Tan alejado estaba ese parque de la sociedad?

Antonella volteó, esperando encontrar con que los kraangs se hubieran ido, o siquiera estuvieran mas lejos. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos estaban ahí. Unos diez. Y algunos disparaban. Hacia lo posible por agacharse, por correr mas rápido, pero todo eso la hacia cansarse demasiado. Yoake cada vez se veia mas cansado, justo como ella.

—¡Rápido!—gritaba el niño sosteniéndose la gorra de beisbol para que no volará por los aires—.¡No te detengas!

Entonces un disparo salió de una de las armas de alguno de los estúpidos kraangs, haciendo que Nelly casi se tropezara por tener que esquivarlo como si fuera Matrix o algo así. Por suerte, tuvo bastante sensatez como para sujetarse del borde de la ventana de algún edificio viejo y seguir corriendo.

¡Alto! Un edificio, eso es. Pudo examinarlo rápidamente: era alto, viejo y se via muy sucio, pero parecía muy seguro y lo suficientemente grande como para perder a los kraangs dentro. Aunque corrian el riesgo de que si los atrapaban, no hubiera alternativa mas que dejarse vencer. O lanzarse por una ventana, lo cual no le daba mucho entusiasmo siendo sinceros.

Rápidamente, tomo a su amigo de la muñeca y lo metió por una ventana rota al edificio. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar que pasaba, ya que lo arrastró escaleras arriba y comenzó a buscar algo con lo cual combatir a sus enemigos. Había una escoba que podía funcionar de bo, pero era algo grande…

—¡Nos siguen!—grito Yoake después de mirar hacia atrás (aunque en el fondo sabia que no debió haberlo hecho)—.¡Y se ven molestos!

En vez de preguntarle como es que podía leer las expresiones de un robot, aceleró. La única razón por la que corria era porque había alguien inocente a su lado, alguien que no tenia la culpa de que los persiguieran. Ella era la que sabia que hacer en esa situación, aunque no le había pasado alguna vez. Toda su familia la había estado preparando para ese momento tan crucial en el que te persigue el enemigo, y tu velocidad e inteligencia puede definir si vives o mueres.

Ahora no solo definia su vida, sino también la de otra persona. Seguramente estaba aun mas aterrorizado que ella. No debía tener ni idea de que estaba pasando.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado al tercer piso y los extraterrestres ya los habían alcanzado. Antonella se pegó a la pared al mismo tiempo que Yoake, con escoba y todo. Yoake no pudo evitar no gritar cuando uno de los robots lo tomo por el cuello a costa de la niña.

Nelly ya no supo mucho de lo que pasó después. Solo recuerda haber sentido una furia enorme cuando vio que el estúpido kraangdroide tomaba a una de las personas mas importantes de su mundo, intentando despegarlo de la pared, a la cual se aferraba como si fuera su vida. No paraba de gritar y pedirle ayuda, mientras veia como sus dedos se iban desprendiendo de la podrida madera. Entonces, justo cuando estaba apunto de llevárselo para siempre, tomo la escoba y de la parte mas filosa, se lo clavó en la cabeza. Luego, cuando el resto de ellos quiso acercársele, tuvieron el mismo destino que su primer compañero. No supo con cuantos acabo, pero debieron ser bastantes.

—¡No te metas a mi amigo!—gritó mientras terminaba con el ultimo que quedaba.

Cuando vio como el ultimo kraang salía del estomago del edificio, volteó a todos lados en busca de esa mirada azul que la había acompañado. Lo encontró arrodillado en una esquina, con el kraangdroide en una mano y un ladrillo pequeño en otra. Le daba golpes, como si fuera una especie de muerto viviente. Al parecer sabia de pelea y como defenderse. Seguro que el también había terminado con ese. De cierta forma, se sentía orgullosa de el. Yoake tampoco era el chico en apuros, también podía defenderse.

—¿Pero que diablos?—preguntó cuando la cabeza del kraang voló y el volvió a la realidad—.Antonella, ¿sabes que era eso?—nunca usaba su nombre completo. Eso iba enserio.

No sabia que decirle. No quería mentirle. No quería decirle que ella era la chica inocente e ingenua sobre el mundo que a veces tenia que fingir ser para que no descubriera lo que en realidad pasaba en Nueva York. Seguramente no le creía a fin de cuentas…

Finalmente, negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Yoake levantó una ceja, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

—Mientes.—dijo con un tono mas serio que de costumbre—.Se cuando mientes, y lo estas haciendo ahora.—suspiró, se limpió un poco de la sangre que le había salido del labio por estar peleando con el kraang y le preguntó con tono dolido:—¿Por qué me mientes, Antonella?

—No te estoy mintiendo.—siguió insistiendo ella.

—¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, vuelve a tu fosa!—le gritó—.¡Se que los conoces! ¡O al menos sabes algo que yo no!

—Se muchas cosas que tu no.

—No me refiero a lo académico, cabeza de ladrillo.

Antonella suspiró. Algo le decía que seria imposible mentirle de todas formas. Quizás no era tan buena mintiendo como pensaba. El poder de mentir de su padre no se le había heredado ni por error.

—Es que…—comenzó, pero se calló al sentir que las lagrimas le llegarían en cualquier momento—.es complicado.

—Ah, entonces si sabias algo de ellos.—murmuró Yoake—.¿Por que no me dices? ¿Qué es tan malo?

—Si te digo no me creerías.—contestó la niña, esta vez dejando que una lagrima se le resvalara por la mejilla, pero limpiándose antes de que cayera por su barbilla.

Yoake para ese punto, mas que enojado o triste, parecía confundido. Tenia sus ojos azules tristes y una mueca de decepción en su rostro. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

¿Cómo reaccionaria si supiera la verdad? No solo de que su familia era un montón de mutantes, sino de ella misma. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Acaso la podría ver normalmente como siempre, sin que pensara que un monton de ninjas se le presentarían por el parque? Seguro y ya no se sentía seguro a su lado y la dejaba de lado, hasta que ya no supiera nada de el otra vez en su vida. No quería que eso pasara. El era su mejor amigo, y junto con Daniela y Edgar, era el unico que la hacia sentir normal, aunque fuera un poquito.

Había hecho una promesa. Cuando la dejaron salir a conocer el mundo como es, Donatello le hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie. Había sido tan enserio como lo dijo, no se venia con bromas. Tenía que cumplirlo. La lealtad con su familia era primero.

—Por favor…—suplicó Yoake—.¿Es algo que te pone en peligro?—le preguntó—.Podria ayudarte a solucionarlo…

Rápidamente se limpio una lagrima mas y salió corriendo del lugar. Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, pero poco a poco, comenzó a desaparecer. Yoake le dejo de seguir justo cuando salió del edificio, dejando que ella siguiera su propio camino por la solitaria acera.

O-O-O

No se molesto en ir a la alcantarilla desde un inicio. Decidio irse por el camino mas largo que encontró, pasando por las sombras. Tenia que pensar.

Podria decirle la verdad. Decirle todo lo que estaba pasando y que prometerle protegerlo. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Era como si supiera que tendría un efecto contraproducente al hacerlo. Además, Yoake no es como si fuera muy discreto. Un día se le soltó decir enfrente de su profesora que Daniela se había escrito las respuestas del examen en la pierna y la pusieron a hacer planas de "No debo hacer trampa" Daniela casi lo mata con su bonito lápiz verde después de eso.

Si le decía a su padre que ya no quería ir a la escuela, probablemente no le importaría. Total, que esa escuela costaba un monton de dinero. O mejor decirle que le cambiara a otra, a otra muy lejos de esa. Así ya no tendría que encontrarse con nadie conocido…

Admite que lloro un poco antes de llegar a la guarida.

**Hola chicos y chicas, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo de por aquí. Tuve algunos problemas a la hora de escribir, hubo problemas en la escuela con tareas y eso, que simplemente me absorbían las ideas. Además, he estado pensando en terminar los proyectos de FF para dedicarme a algunos relatos propios que quizás suba a mi cuenta de wattpad. Pero no se, eso solo el tiempo lo dira :D **

**Si alguien lo ha leído, muchas gracias, recuerden dejar su follow, fav, un review pequeño y no olvides pasarte por alguna otra de mis historias que seguro que te gusta. Lamento haber dejado los fics de lado por tanto tiempo. Prometo no hacerlo (tan seguido)**

**Que tengan lindo día .D (con una carita tuerta)**


End file.
